We Used To Be Friends (A Long Time Ago We Used To Be Friends)
by Maetro
Summary: Quinn and Rachel meet up again several years after they've both graduated from university. Quinn couldn't help think it appropriate that this song was playing the next time she saw her again..she felt like they were back in high school again, music playing as a soundtrack to their lives. Only they weren't in high school anymore she mused, her eyes roaming the other woman's body..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:I own nothing. Glee and it's characters belong to Fox and whoever else owns the rights to it.

**Summary**: Quinn and Rachel run into each other in New York City three years after graduating from university.

**Rating**:M for later chapters.

**Author's Note**: As much as I enjoyed writing the two Quinntana stories I guess it was only a matter of time before I ended up writing some Faberry. And I hope that you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Any and all comments are not only welcomed but appreciated.

We Used To Be Friends (A Long Time Ago, We Used To Be Friends)

**Chapter 1**

"...we used to be friends. A long time ago, we used to be friends..."

Quinn couldn't help think it appropriate that this song was playing the next time she saw her again. Fitting somehow. For a moment she felt like they were back in high school, with music playing as a soundtrack to their lives. Only they definitely weren't in high school any longer, she mused as she let her eyes roam the other girl's body from across the room.

Time had definitely been kind to Rachel Berry. She was still small and lithe, the firm definition of her muscles evident in her shoulders and arms as she spoke animatedly with her hands. Even from across the dimly lit bar Quinn could see the sparkle in her eyes and the quick, easy grin that had been so characteristic of the diminutive singer back in their teen years. Age had apparently done nothing to temper the other woman's intensity, that was clear even from a distance. It had, however tempered her taste in fashions. Gone were the too short shorts and the low cut tops that she had taken to wearing in the early years of university, replaced instead by a pair of fitted, low slung, ripped in all the right places jeans and a form fitting t-shirt paired with a pair of black flats. An outfit that that said she was comfortable and confident without trying too hard. Her hair was long, longer than Quinn could ever remember seeing it, with a touch of honey highlights that no doubt brought out the amber flecks in her eyes.

She looked beautiful. Stunning. And Quinn wasn't sure if the breathless feeling clawing at her lungs was from unexpectedly seeing her again after so many years or if was a base attraction to her beauty.

"...right, Quinn? Hey, Earth to Quinn? Where'd you go?"

Quinn's eyes snapped back to her friends just as they seemed to figure out that her attention had been elsewhere and zeroed in on the direction that her eyes had been.

"Oh, she's pretty," Lara cooed, forgetting whatever it was that she'd been trying to get Quinn's attention for and eyed Rachel.

"My, God Quinn, she's gorgeous," Olivia agreed, elbowing the blond lightly.

Quinn felt her cheeks heat up in a blush as they began clamoring over one another, telling her that she should make a move, encouraging her to go for it.

"Guys, I'm not...it's not..." she cut off her own protests when their waitress appeared to sweep up their empties and check in to see if they were ready for another round. "Yes, we'll each have another," she said. "And, one of whatever that brunette over there at the bar is drinking," she added, tuning out her friends, who were no doubt staring at her.

She could feel the heat of their gazes on her but she faced forward, watching intently as the waitress made her way back to the bar. She bit her lip, feeling a nervous flutter of butterflies in her stomach a the waitress bellied up to the bar and yelled into the ear of the guy tending behind it then shifted her attention to him as he nodded and slid away, moving deftly as he grabbed a glass and bottles and quickly made the mixed drink. Her breath caught in her throat as he approached Rachel and her group of friends and slid the glass across the surface towards her.

She watched, amused as Rachel first slid the drink back towards him, no doubt reminding him that she hadn't ordered another and he slid it gently back towards her. His lips moved and Quinn knew without hearing that he was telling her that the drink had been ordered for her. She tensed, waiting to see if Rachel would refuse the drink once again or accept it. Slowly Rachel's hand slid out to close around the drink and then she turned fully on her stool, drink in hand as her eyes scanned the bar's patron. Quinn worried her lip between her teeth, waiting. She knew the moment that Rachel's gaze landed on her. The other woman's eyes widened in recognition and Quinn was dazzled by the smile that lit up her face.

She was up out of her seat in an instant and even though Quinn stood to greet her she barely had enough time to push herself to her feet before the force of Rachel falling into her arms had her stumbling back a step until her the edge of the table was pressing against the backs of her leg and she was more or less sitting on top of it. But she barely registered the awkward positioning or the jabbing pain that would no doubt leave a bruise as her senses were overwhelmed by the feeling of Rachel Berry practically draped against her.

"Oh, my God, Quinn. I can't believe it. It's so good to see you again," Rachel gushed, her words somewhat muffled as her face was buried in Quinn's neck. Her lips ghosted against Quinn's skin, each word sending a shiver down her spine. As did the tickle of her warm breath and the feel of her hands pressing tightly against Quinn's back and side.

"It's good to see you again too, Rachel," Quinn said, fighting to keep her voice steady and even as she tightened her own grip around Rachel's waist, squeezing her gently before loosening her hold. And then tightened it again when Rachel showed no sign of stepping out of her personal space but rather seemed quite content to let this hug linger.

"You two know each other?"

Lara's question broke into their moment and Rachel pulled back. Quinn reluctantly let her, loosening her arms so Rachel could step from her embrace.

Rachel didn't go far however, she half turned, leaving one arm slung around Quinn's side and leaned into her lightly as she positioned herself to face the others at the table.

"Should've known that Quinn wouldn't have the stones to actually try and pick up a girl." Olivia shook her head in dissapointment.

"Hey, Quinn's got plenty of, stones, as you put it. She's one of the most courageous people I've ever known-"

"Easy, Rach," Quinn murmured, squeezing the other girl's hip lightly in an attempt to cut off her appreciated but unneccesary defence. "They're just teasing."

Rachel cut herself off and relaxed slightly, her cheeks darkening in a faint blush as she gave the two girls seated at the table an apologetic smile.

"Yeah. Mostly. Well, not really," Olivia said. "You're too pretty to be such a prude, Quinn."

"I'm not a prude" Quinn countered with a roll of her eyes. "I'm selective. I don't feel the need to pounce on every skirt that walks by." It was an old, familiar argument. They had it every time they went out. As irritating as it was having her friends constantly on her case for being single she knew they were just looking out for her.

Rachel's eyes darted back and forth during the exchange, widening slowly with every word until she finally turned her head and focused her gaze on Quinn.

"Really, Quinn?" she asked softly. "You..you're gay?"

There was no judgement in her question, just curiosity and surprise.

"Yeah," Quinn said with a nod.

Rachel cocked her head, studying her for a long moment and Quinn struggled not to fidget under the scrutiny.

"We've definitely got a lot of catching up to do," she finally said.

"So, what's the deal with you two then?" Lara asked, once again breaking up the moment. The impatience in her voice was audible but Quinn didn't feel even a little bit bad about leaving her friends in the dark while they whispered amongst themselves. She did have some manners, however.

"Guys, this is Rachel Berry, a friend from high school. Rach, this is Lara, and Olivia. They're friends of mine from Boston. We're in the city for a work thing."

"A work thing? Really, Quinn?" Olivia rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Rachel. "We're here workshopping Quinn's new play. It's off Broadway but we got some good buzz in Boston so here we are."

Rachel's eyes were on Quinn, widened in surprise once again. "Your play? That's great, Quinn. I always knew you were meant for more than Lima."

"Actually, I'm not in the play. I wrote the play."

"You're a playwright?" Rachel's eyes grew wider, if that was even possible and Quinn had to hold back a chuckle as she suddenly flashed back to all of the times her mother had told her that her eyes were going to stay that way every time she rolled them.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah. It was a required class at Yale and I just..." she trailed off with a shrug. She'd taken the class because it had been part of the curriculum but she'd never expected to enjoy it so much. Or to excel at it. Though she supposed that it was just the sort of outlet she had needed to deal with everything that she had gone through.

"You know it makes sense," Rachel said with a nod, as if Quinn had actually completed her thought.

Before Quinn could comment, however she was jostled aside as Olivia shuffled out of the booth. "Why don't you two, y'know, actually sit and have a conversation," she suggested, gesturing to the now vacant bench behind them. "Lara and I will leave you to catch up."

"Lara will what, now?" Lara asked, raising an eyebrow before slowly sliding out of the booth with a huff when Olivia just crossed her arm, tilted her head and waited.

"C'mon, let's go get those guys hanging by the bar to buy us some drinks." Olivia nudged the other girl ahead of her.

Quinn watched her friends go with a fond smile on her face and then turned her attention back to find Rachel's eyes on her. She felt her cheeks heat up in a blush under the attention and hoped that it was dark enough to hide it.

"So, shall we sit?" Rachel nodded vaguely in the direction of the booth behind them and it was then that Quinn realized that they were still practically wrapped around each other, leaning awkwardly against the table.

"Yes, let's." Quinn nodded emphatically and gestured Rachel into a seat before sliding in across from her.

"So, catch me up," Rachel said as soon as they had settled.

Quinn took a deep breath and tried to order her thoughts. "Where do I start?" she asked with a smile and a chuckle. "Okay, so like I said, script and screen writing were required classes and I enjoyed them more than I thought that I would. I loved them, actually." Maybe she shouldn't have been so surprised by that, she'd always loved books and movies as a kid but when she'd transformed into Quinn she'd left all of Lucy's hobbies and passions behind.

Rachel was listening with rapt attention, nodding along as Quinn described how she'd slowly started taking more and more writing and literature classes, gradually shifting the focus of her major away from acting as a whole world of creativity and expression had opened up for her in form of words on paper. She went on to describe how exciting it had been hearing her words spoken aloud as her first play was produced in her junior year. How she'd gotten offered a job the summer before her senior year working at a little community theatre just outside of New Haven and how, eventually, she'd ended up in her current job, working at a play house in Boston.

Rachel squeezed her hand and offered her congratulations as Quinn told her about how their current play had been picked up during a fall festival showcase, hand picked by some New York money guy to workshop off Broadway and how, if things went well she might, someday in the very near future have her very own Broadway show.

They talked about NYADA and the auditions Rachel had been on and the roles that she had won. From student plays to basement theatres, from starring roles in off-Broadway plays to minor characters in Broadway plays.

They talked about life in their perspective cities, their "starving artist" years full of sketchy neighbourhoods, dodgy apartments and roomate antics. From there they got onto the topic of the people that they knew.

Quinn was pleased to hear that Rachel had kept up with everyone from their high school days, to varying degrees, be it Christmas cards and the occasional facebook comment from Sugar and Artie to sporatic emails from Mercedes and Sam to regular get togethers with Tina and weekly lunches with Santana and Britney. That surprised her, just a little. Although she wasn't quite sure why it did, seeing as how Rachel and Santana had lived together for six years. She wasn't surprised to learn that Rachel and Kurt were still thick as thieves, no longer sharing an apartment now that both of them were garnering enough acting jobs to afford places of their own but still inseprable.

It was clear, from listening to Rachel talk, that she was flourishing here in New York. She was living the dream, a breadth away from achieving the Broadway stardom she'd been dreaming of for so long and surrounded by people who loved and appreciated her. Quinn could see it in the glimmer in her eyes, the brightness of her smile, the confident way in which she carried herself, Rachel was happy. Rachel was content. It warmed Quinn's heart to see that. To see that all of the struggles that Rachel had gone through had paid off and that rather than be beated down by the challenges of her chosen career, she seemed to thrive in it.

"I'm so proud of you," she blurted out, right in the middle of Rachel's story about opening night of the play she was currently doing. Her words caught the brunette up short and she stumbled in her description of the beligerent heckler, who'd apparently mistaken the play as some kind of interactive theatre, her words slowing to a halt as she sat there and just stared.

Quinn blushed under the intense scrutiny and ducked her head, letting her hair fall forward in a curtain that shielded her face, beyond embarrased that she'd just let the words slip out like that. After a prolonged silence she peeked back up and bit back a smile and a laugh at the dumbfounded expression on Rachel's face and in that moment her embarasment faded and she decided that, no, she wouldn't feel shamed by that fact. What Rachel had done, what she was working to achieve was amazing and Quinn should be able to tell her just that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to just pour out like that," she said after another beat of silence. "But I am. What you've accomplished is nothing short of amazing. And I'm proud of you."

Rachel's eyes were wide and shiny, whether that was just the reflection of the bar lights or with emotion, Quinn wasn't quite sure.

"Thank you, Quinn. That means a lot to me," she said, reaching out and squeezing Quinn's hand. For a moment, Quinn's mind went blank, overcome with the feeling of Rachel's fingers brushing gently across her knuckles.

With a subtle shake of her head she was able to push the sensation aside and return her attention back to the conversation.

"You're going to make it," she continued, hoping that the other woman could hear the sincerity in her voice. "Name in lights. All that." She turned her palm over, lacing her fingers through Rachel's and returned the pressure.

Rachel nodded, grinning proudly. "I know. It's so close. It's gonna happen soon. And it's going to be amazing. And what about you? Miss playwright extraordinare"

Again, Quinn ducked her head, blushing. While she had worked hard and loved what she was doing, she had sort of fallen into her career. It wasn't the same for her as it was for Rachel, who had been striving for this dream since childhood.

"Not too bad for a couple of kids from Lima, Ohio is it?" Quinn deflected with a shrug,

"Nope. Not to bad at all," Rachel agreed, raising her class with her free hand. Quinn brought her beer bottle up and gently touched them together in toast.

Quinn felt like she could sit here all night, talking, getting caught up with Rachel, watching the other woman's face light up in laughter, feeling her own cheeks ache from grinning so much and her sides cramping from laughing so hard. Maybe she would have too, if not for jarring intrusion of a bell ringing through the bar.

They both jumped at the sound, Quinn letting out a startled squeak as the reverbations rippled through her body.

"What, the..." she turned a glare back towards the bar before turning to Rachel for an explanation.

"Last call," Rachel said with a shrug. "They have an old ship bell that they use."

"Last call?" Surely they hadn't been talking for that long. Quinn peeked at her watch and was surprised to find that it was nearly 2 a.m.

"Time flies," Rachel said with a shrug.

"Apparently," Quinn said, feeling more than a little disapointed at the thought of her time with Rachel coming to a close. Which was absurd, really because up until about eleven o'clock that evening she hadn't given the other girl more than a passing thought in years. Surely she should feel satisfied with the three hours they'd spent talking. But, it wasn't enough.

"I wonder if my..." Rachel trailed off as her gaze went past Quinn and skimmed the bar behind her. "Yeah, they're gone. Didn't even say goodbye." She turned her attention back to Quinn with a shrug. "I guess it's my own fault. I did sort of ditch them."

Quinn gave her a one shouldered shrug in return. "If it makes you feel any better, Lara and Olivia didn't come say goodbye when they left either. And they ditched me."

Rachel's lips quirked up in a smile. "It does, actually," she teased lightly as she downed the last sips of her drink and idylly slid the glass across the table away from her. "You ready to get out of here?"

Quinn nodded reluctantly and slid slowly from the booth, wishing that the night wasn't coming to an end but maybe they could share a cab. Or, maybe she could walk Rachel back to her apartment. She was going to be in the city for awhile, perhaps the two of them could get together sometime soon.

"So, I'm starving," Rachel said as she looped her arm through Quinn's and began to lead her out of the bar. "Want to get something to eat?"

Quinn stared down at her for a moment, dumbfounded. Not only did Rachel apparently want to continue this time spent together but she'd found a way to seamlessly suggest it while Quinn had been moping and bargaining for more time.

"I'd like that. Uh, my friends and I have this tradition of going out for breakfast after a night of drinking. Pancakes, waffles, light, fluffy stuff to soak up all the alcohol. I don't know if you can eat that kinda stuff...is there a such thing as vegan pancakes?"

Rachel's eyes snapped up to hers, a bemused smile on her face. "You remembered that I was vegan?"

Quinn just shrugged. It was kinda hard to forget, she'd shoved it down their throats when they were in high school but she had a feeling that wouldn't be a welcomed comment.

"In this neighbourhood, it's not too hard to find a restaurant that uses egg substitute and soy milk," Rachel said. "So, if breakfast is what you're in the mood for, I know just the place."


	2. Chapter 2

For all disclaimers, see Chapter 1.

**TrulyBoston****:** Thank you, I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. And that you think I've managed to capture the characters. And I agree with you, on how you think they would age. I wasn't actually trying to make Quinn shy though, more like humble. Or maybe...demure? I'll have to re-adjust some of her reactions I guess, so she won't come across as quite so shy. This will be a short story, four or five chapters maybe but it will definitely be longer than a one shot.

Thanks for taking the time to review.

BlackShip007 Thank you, I'm happy that you're enjoying it so far. And, here's some more. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

**Chapter 2**

A brisk, ten minute walk found them stepping into a twenty-four hour diner that looked like it had seen better days but Rachel assured her that the food here was amazing. Quinn glanced around at the worn, patched up booths and the dull, scratched table tops and sceptically agreed to give the place a try.

She allowed Rachel to guide her across the room to a table by the window and without thinking, pulled a chair out for the other woman.

"Quinn Fabray, chivalrous?" Rachel teased lightly. "Color me surprised."

She ducked her head, feeling a blush heat up her cheeks. She had no idea why she'd done that. It was the sort of thing that you did on a date. And this wasn't a date.

Sure, her body had been reacting to Rachel's touch all night. And the moment she'd laid eyes on her from across the room she felt the pull of attraction but this was Rachel. An old friend from school who she was having a wonderful time getting caught up with, nothing more. And it would be best if she could remember that.

Not trusting herself to speak she simply rounded the table and slid into place across from Rachel, picking up a menu and hiding her face behind it until the heat in her cheeks faded.

"So, what's good here?" she asked, eyeing the restaurants selections.

"Well, I'm partial to the french toast. But the pancakes here are quite good. Especially the banana ones. They also have a small selection of actual meat products if you'd like some bacon or sausage with your meal."

Quinn's stomach roiled at the thought of anything greasy right now. "I think I'll just stick with pancakes," she said after a moment and laid her menu down.

No sooner than she had, their waitress appeared, flashing them a wide, fake smile and inquiring if they were ready to order then dissapeared a few minutes later with their meal choices in hand.

"So, I take it from your friend's comments at the bar that you're not seeing anyone?" Rachel asked as soon as they were alone again.

Quinn shook her head. "No, I'm currently single."

Rachel nodded. "But, you're dating, right? I mean you... you're..." Rachel trailed off and looked across the table at Quinn, as if she expected her to be able to help out and finish her thought but Quinn wasn't sure what exactly what she was trying to ask.

"You're going to have to help me out here, Rach,"

She watched, equal parts amused and curious as Rachel bit her bottom lip and worried it between her teeth for a moment in hesitation then let out a deep breath and visibly squared her shoulders.

"You've had relationships?" she breathed out, the words running together slightly. "Even if you're not currently in one now you...You've been with women?"

It took a moment for Quinn to decipher just what it was that Rachel was trying to ask. And another to fight back the wave of laughter at how utterly petrified she looked at having asked it. She was adorable, sitting there with her jaw set and her brow furrowed but her eyes wide and slightly wild as if she expected Quinn to go off on her.

"Yes." Quinn allowed a slight chuckle to leave her throat. "I've had a few relationships."

Rachel nodded. "Good. I'm glad. I just..I want you to be happy. You deserve that. So much."

Quinn thought it was sweet that Rachel was worried about her, even if it was unwarranted and she couldn't help the warm smile that tugged at her lips at the obvious concern and relief in Rachel's voice.

"I am, happy, she said, reaching out to lay a gentle hand on Rachel's arm and giving it a gentle squeeze. "And believe it or not, out of everything that I've struggled with my sexuality wasn't one of them. There was so much more going on, so many other things that I was trying to come to terms with that who I was attracted wasn't really an issue."

She watched, amused as Rachel tried not to let her surprise and maybe just a little bit of disbelief play out across her features.

Quin offered up a wry smile, which Rachel returned with a genuine, albeit sheepish one of her own.

"Sorry, Quinn I-"

"No, it's okay," Quinn interrupted before she could go about apologizing. As adorable as she looked and sounded rambling, there wasn't any need for it. "Considering my parents and how I was raised it I can see where you'd get that impression. But then, there was a lot of stuff my father spouted that I never really believed in."

Even as a child she'd always (silently) questioned her father's views on a lot of things, considering that they were Christian and God's teachings told them to be tolerant and compassionate and that they were all His children. One of the many things she'd questioned had been the "sin of homosexuality" because she, especially when she had been Lucy, had never really understood how love could be wrong. Love was the thing of fairytales and happy endings. And, wasn't it supposed to be blind? So, what did it matter if it was between a man and a woman, two men or two women?

"No, really, I shouldn't have assumed. Especially when past behaviours would indicate that sexuality isn't really a concern of yours."

Quinn raised a quizzical eyebrow, not quite sure what exactly Rachel was trying to say. "What do you mean?"

"Well, in high school when...we were having our difficulties, you never once made fun of me for my dad's being gay."

Quinn couldn't help but chuckle at Rachel's tactful phrasing of what had actually been a pretty concentrated torture campaign.

"And you never seemed to have a problem with Kurt being gay, even in the early days of Glee club when you still kinda hated all of us. And when Santana came out, you were right there supporting her. All things that, now looking back on it, should have seemed out of character considering like you said, your parents and your upbringing. So, like I said, I'm sorry for assuming things."

Quinn just nodded her head, accepting the apology even though it really wasn't neccessary. She knew Rachel well enough to realize that any other repsonse would just have them talking circles around the issue.

"What about you?" she asked, attempting to steer them away from the topic. "Seeing anyone?" She tried to tell herself that the faint twisting her stomach was hunger and not an anxiousness to hear the answer to her question. Because it didn't matter whether or not Rachel was dating anyone.

Rachel grimaced slightly.

"What's that face?" she asked, enjoying the way the other woman squirmed under the sudden attention.

"Well, I've been...I recently...it's all rather complicated."

"Ooh, do tell." Quinn leaned forward, her interest piqued.

Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head lightly but slid forward in her seat slightly, clearly gearing herself up to tell this particular tale.

"Okay, well I mentioned earlier how I started a new show recently, right?" Quinn nodded. "A couple of weeks into rehearals I messed up my knee. Nothing too serious but I had to take a few days off and fell a little behind on the choreography so the director set me up for some one on one time with one of the choreographer's assistants. One thing led to another and we started dating."

Quinn nodded, following along but not quite sure where the complicated came in and hoping that Rachel would get to it soon.

"It went good for awhile and then..." Rachel trailed off with a sigh and a shake of her head. "It imploded. It started off slowly. Finn came into the city to visit for Kurt's birthday and the two of us had lunch which led to some arguments and hurt feelings. Admittedly, I could have handled it better but in all honesty I stopped thinking about Finn as my ex-fiance years ago. Now he's Kurt's brother and an old friend. It didn't even occur to me that it might be problematic."

Quinn could understand that line of thinking. Though Puck was the father of her child, she no longer thought of him as the first guy she'd slept with instead he was just her friend. Yet she could understand how someone with an outside view of their relationship, especially someone she was dating, might feel threatened by them interacting.

"Things evened out for awhile and then it was another argument, this time over the amount of time I was spending with a magazine writer who was doing a feature on the show."

She didn't want to interrupt Rachel's narrative but she felt compelled to acknowledge just how great of an achievement she thought that was, so she tightened her grip on Rachel's arm, squeezing gently. Rachel smiled softly and brought her free hand up, placing it over Quinn's and patted it lightly.

"Then, there was another argument over a girl's weekend I spent with Santana. Britney's was away for a few weeks, touring with the show that she was choreographing so Santana and I rented a place upstate for a few days just to get out of the city."

Quinn could now see the theme that was emerging.

"I started to realize then that things weren't working out. Jealousy over me spending time with my ex, I could understand. It was just lunch and my feelings for Finn are purely platonic but I can understand how it could be deemed innapropriate and was willing to compormise on that. And I sort of wrote off the argument over the amount of time I spent working with Issaac on the article as just general relationship issues. We'd both been really busy, working on our shows and a lot of times had conflicting schedules and didn't get to see each other all that often. But then, when it became about Santana I started to see that it wasn't about who I was spending my time with as it was more about trying to control my time."

Quinn nodded, it seemed more like a control issue to her as well. Jealousy over Rachel spending time with anybody and that was a dangerous path to go down in a relationship.

"So, I ended it.. And we didn't see each other for a month or so. Then we ran into each other at Starbucks and started talking and all the chemistry just flared right back up."

"Oh, no. You didn't."

Rachel nodded, shrugging sheepishly. "I did. And we lasted about three weeks before we got into a huge blowout about me going out for dinner and drinks with one of the dancers from the show. So I broke it off. Then a week later we saw each other at a party and we hooked up"

"Rachel!"

"I know. I know, okay?"

"It was stupid and I knew better. But, the sex was really, really good. So I let it happen. And, that brings us to now. We've hooked up twice since then. Technically we're not back together but I know that's what she wants."

Quinn felt her eyes go wide and she choked on a breath. She?


	3. Chapter 3

**For all disclaimers, see Chapter 1.**

Also, the song that this fic is based on is The Dandy Warhols, We Used To Be Friends. I think I forgot to mention that before.

Wow, you guys, thanks for all your kind words and encouragment. I've been writing this story pretty much non-stop since the idea popped into my head and your reviews only make me want to write that much more.

BrittanaRulestheWaves: Thank you. I'm glad to you like it.

BlackShip007: lol. Probably. But the fact that you were still surprised means that I, as a writer, did my job right so I'm glad that you didn't see it coming and got to experience the same surprise that Quinn did in that moment.

missicequeen1980 Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the opening and the buildup. And I hope that Quinn's reaction pleases you.

hRcK1224 Thank you. And I'll try not to keep you waiting too long between updates.

LauraS: lol. Yep. I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope that you continue to.

Paauwer Thank you. I'm glad you're hooked already. :) And I hope that I can keep you hooked. I try and update frequently, although sometimes life intervenes.

FaberryOTP I'm glad I got your attention. :)

LaurenKnight13 :) I'm glad that you didn't see it coming and that you got to experience the same reaction as Quinn, in the moment that she had it. Not to spoil anything but well, it is a Faberry story. And I'm really not very good at writing angst so...As for Rachel, I think it's different this time, at least this time she acknowledges that she shouldn't be letting herself do it. That's a step up from Finn, I'd say. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story and I hope you continue to. And, I hope that you like how I handle the high school situation, because I will address it.

Jaely Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying it. lol. Yep, Quinn is definitely too hot to ignore.

nattitude: Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy. :)

fabrayberrys: lol. Well, here's some more, I hope that it helps. Don't want you dying on me before I get to the end.

And now,

**Chapter 3**

Quinn sputtered inelegently and tried to disguise it with a cough but that only served to make Rachel's concerned eyes to grow wider and her brow to furrow farther as she leaned across the table and reached out, rubbing her hand up and down Quinn's arm.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

It was probably meant to be a soothing gesture but all it did was make it even more difficult for Quinn to draw air into her lungs.

"I'm fine," she wheezed as she placed her hand over Rachel's, still it's movement. "Just...a tickle."

Rachel gazed back at her, not appeased with her answer. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Her brow quirked slightly at her question and Quinn couldn't help but wonder if the other girl, ever the dramatic, hadn't done this to her on purpose, slowly doling out her story until the big reveal at the end.

Her throat worked but Quinn didn't trust her voice just yet so she mearly nodded.

"Do you want a glass of water, or something?"

"No, it's okay," she rasped, wincing at the harsh scrape of her throat as she pushed the words out. "You're gay?" she blurted out her next words before she could stop herself.

"Bisexual, actually."

"Since when?"

"Since always?" Rachel's lips tugged up in a faint smirk and Quinn was certain that she'd done this on purprose. "I suppose. But I didn't start to have feelings for girls, or at least ones that I recognized as such, until I was in my sophmore year at NYADA."

Quinn gaped at her, still struggling to come to terms with the fact that Rachel Berry was attracted to women. That Rachel dated women.

Rachel Berry had sex with women. The thought popped up unbidden and once again she choked on her own breath. She tried to clamp down on the next thought but before she could reign it in there it was, an image of Rachel in the throes of sex, eyes wide and dark, skin shining with sweat, hair damp and clinging to her forehead, lips parted as she panted out a breath.

"Really, Quinn," Rachel huffed. "I don't see why you're having such a hard time digesting this piece of information when you yourself are-"

"I know, Rach. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." To what? To imagine what you'd looked like climaxing beneath me? She trailed off, knowin that she couldn't say what she had actually been thinking and then shook her head, trying to dissapate the image. "I'm sorry."

Rachel nodded, accepting her apology with a smile and a pat of her hand. It was then that Quinn realized the intimacy of their position. Rachel's hand was still resting against her arm and Quinn was holding it in one of her own. And now, Rachel had brought her free hand over and was resting it atop Quinn's, her thumb stroking idle patterns against the bone of her wrist. And, they'd been touching each other pretty much all night. From when Rachel had nearly bowled her over with her hug until now, they'd been in almost constant contact, standing with their arms around each other at the table, holding hands as they talked at the bar, arms linked as they walked here and now this. In light of recent revelations, Quinn couldn't help but wonder if it meant something. If maybe Rachel felt the same pull of attraction that she did.

Before she could contemplate this their waitress returned. She hovered at the edge of the table, glancing uncertainly down at it's surface trying to figure out where to set their plates amongst their tangle of limbs. Reluctantly, Quinn released her hold on Rachel's hand and slid back, the other woman's hands sliding off her as she did so. Immediately, Quinn felt the loss of contact. Her hand suddenly felt cold now that it was no longer touching Rachel's skin.

She picked up her fork as soon as her plate was in front of her but her mind wasn't really on her food. Silence settled between them as they began to eat but unlike the easy silence at the bar this time it was tense, awkward and Quinn tried to figure out what had changed.

Had she misread Rachel's actions? Was she being obvious in her attractions? Was she making Rachel uncomfortable now, because of that? The other girl had always been rather tactile, maybe to her the touches had been purely platonic and Quinn had taken them the wrong way. She glanced across the table at Rachel, trying to get a read on her but Rachel's face was an impassive mass as she carefully cut up her french toast. Feeling a little disheartened, Quinn turned her attention back to her own meal.

The pancakes were delicious but she could not enjoy them, her focus was on the woman seated across from her and how their reunion had gone from warm and easy to this uncomfortable silence. Should she say something, address the issue? She really didn't want to bring it up, especially if Rachel wasn't interested. She saw no reason to actually force the other girl to come right out and say it, if that's what this was about. Instead, she should try and find something else to talk about, another topic that would distract them and hopefully ease the tension.

"Quinn, can I ask you a question?"

She glanced up and saw Rachel gazing back at her, frowning slightly and she felt her heart drop in her chest.

"Sure, Rach. Anything," she said, trying to keep the quiver out of her voice.

"Why did we lose touch?"

Quinn blinked at Rachel, stunned. That certainly wasn't what she was expecting. She'd thought that Rachel was going to address this new tension between them. Unless, maybe Quinn was the only one feeling that tension?

She shook off the thought and tried to focus on Rache's quesiton. Why had they lost touch?

She was tempted to give the other woman a vague answer, something like "we just drifted apart," or "it's just the way things worked out," both equally true but also incomplete sentiments but as she glanced across the table at the wide, chocolate brown eyes peering back at her she decided that she wanted the other woman to know the truth. She owed it to her.

"Well," said taking a deep breath and trying to gather her thoughts. "College was both the best and worst thing for me," she began slowly. "On one hand, it got me out of Lima. It got me away from all of the pressure and expectation at McKinley and put me on the path to where I am now, with a job I love in a wonderful city with a great group of friends,"

She paused again, taking another moment to sort out everything that she wanted to say.

"On the other hand, for the first time in my life there was no social heiracrchy, no standards to adhere to, nobody expecting or demanding anything from me. I no longer had the Cheerios uniform or the glee club to help define me. Nor did I have any of that to rebel against either. I had no idea who I was outside of Lima. And I floundered."

Across from her, Rachel offered a sympathetic smile and nodded for her to continue.

"I made a lot of mistakes in that first year. I let the wrong people guide me," she said with a wince, remembering the "friends" she had made, the people she'd associated with and most embarrasingly, the professor she'd slept with. "And I got caught up in putting on a facade, once again, in an attempt to fit in somewhere."

She shook her head with a rueful smile, remembering how hard she had worked to fit in with her "sisters" in the secret society she'd been tapped into even though she hadn't really liked any of them. They'd all been rich, shallow and vain but they'd wanted her and she'd been determined to be one of them.

"Maybe I would have fared better if I'd had some kind of support system," she admitted. "You and Kurt and Santana were only a couple hours away in New York bit a tthe time all I could think was, you all were just a a reminder of everything I was trying to get away from."

She chanced another glance across the table at Rachel, hoping that the other girl wasn't hurt by her words. But Rachel just reached out and put a hand on her arm, squeezing it lightly.

"What turned it around for you, then?" Rachel asked. "Because, clearly you're happy and you seem more...centered than I've ever seen you."

Quinn nodded, somewhat pleased that Rachel had noticed, that she could pick up on the difference between the unhappy, confused girl she had been back then and the contented woman that she was now.

"I am. And the the start of that was that writing class that I was telling you about, and the professor that taught it."

Rachel's nose wrinkled and she frowned faintly. "Eww. What is it with you and professors."

She looked so adorable and Quinn couldn't help but laugh. "No, it wasn't like that. She was just this really inspiring woman and she took me under her wing and really pushed me to open up with my writing. And once I started getting all of that stuff that I'd been bottling up inside of me out, I started to re-evaluate some of the decisions I'd made. I cut my so called friends out of my life and I started putting myself first, doing the things I wanted to do, putting my own happiness before everyone else."

It had been hard at first, lonely. She'd spent a lot of time on her own and feeling a little disconnected without those people around her all the time but she'd really enjoyed some of the new hobbies she'd taken up or the old ones she'd re-indulged in again. She'd enrolled in a photography class, just for fun and she'd visited art galleries and museums and read for hours in coffee shops. And as she'd started to feel more comfortable in her skin she found that it made interactions with the people she met doing these new activities much more comfortable. Their conversations were no longer forced or a manipulation to portray a certain image, they'd been genuine. It had been, for possibly the first time in her life, truly a way to get to know another person, to connect. She'd been amazed at the simple joy that just conversing with a person could be, with no intention other than interest in what they had to say. Whether it was the guy in her photography class or the girl who worked the ticket booth at one of the art galleries Quinn had taken to visiting.

"You're blushing. Why are you blushing?"

Rachel's question pulled her from her thoughts and when she brought a hand up to her face she realized that her cheeks were, in fact, hot to the touch.

"It's about a girl, isn't it?" Rachel asked, eyes glowing with excitement. "You met a girl while you were having your transformation or whatever, didn't you?" She was practically bouncing around in her seat in her excitement at having figured it out.

Quinn laughed and nodded. "Yes. I met a girl. Her name was Hannah and she worked at an art gallery."

"Oh, that is so sweet," Rachel cooed and Quinn knew that she was imagining some kind of rom-com scenerio where they exchanged flirty subtly about art, bantering wittily back and forth until one (probably Hannah) asked the other out for coffee, where they delved into deeper conversation and then coffee dates became lunch dates and lunch dates became romance and it was all so sweet and beautiful and Quinn didn't have the heart to tell her that it had actually just been some flirting at the gallery, a few too many drinks at the bar down the street and a hot and heavy makeout session in the bathroom. They hadn't actually hooked up. As hot as it would have been if they had, Quinn just wasn't built for casual sex. Aside from that one night with Santana, she had never slept with a woman she wasn't dating. But even then it hadn't been casual with Santana. Just because it never happened again didn't make it meaningless or irrelevent.

"Was she your first girlfriend?"

Quinn shook her head. Hannah had made her realize that the curiosity that she'd carried since high school about what it would be like to be with a woman was actually more than just slight. And that it hadn't been sated during her "college experiment" at Mr Shue's wedding that wasn't. She was the first woman, Santana aside, that Quinn remembered ever physically desiring. And it had been eye-opening and life changing but she hadn't really meant anything to Quinn beyond that.

"No. I started dating a girl, Molly, from one of my classes towards the end of sophmore year. She was my first girlfriend. We were together for almost a year," she added, knowing that Rachel was probably just dying for the details. "We broke up because she graduated and moved to London."

"I'm sorry. Was it...bad?"

Quinn nodded. She had been devestated. Molly had been the first person she'd ever truly been in love with. Sure, she thought she'd loved Finn and Sam, maybe even Joe a little back in high school but it hadn't really been love, she saw that now. And it had been mild in comparison to the feeling that Molly had evoked in her.

"I was crushed." Even now, just thinking about it, made Quinn's heart seize painfully in her chest. Things between them had been good, amazing. She really had pictured them having a future together but the distance had proven to be too hard. That was, she couldn't help but think, the hardest part. They hadn't broken up because their feelings had changed, they hadn't fallen out of love they had just grown apart. The time change and the ocean between them had left them living too separate lives and after awhile they were like strangers, forcing conversation, imitating the intimacy that used to be so natural.

Rachel nodded and hummed sympethetically, which pulled Quinn from her stroll down memory lane and caused her to arch an eyebrow at her.

"Something you'd like to share, Berry?"

Rachel's eyes widened into a shocked who-me? expression but Quinn wasn't fooled.

"Yeah, there's a story there. I can feel it. Out with it, Rach."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on, I know you and I can tell when there's something you're holding back. Someone broke your heart, didn't they?" She dropped all hints of teasing out of her voice and turned her hand over under Rachel's touch, lacing their fingers together. "You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to. But, if you need to, I'm willing to listen."

Rachel's eyes shone with unshed tears and she offered Quinn a watery smile.

"His name was Caleb. He was a junior when I was a scenior. We met at a party and just clicked. He was sweet and funny and he knew how to push me without putting pressure on my, you know?"

Quinn nodded. She did know.

"Anyway, things were perfect and then, he got offered a job in Los Angeles and it just..." Rachel paused and blinked a few times but still a few tears managed to escape and roll down her right cheek.

Without giving it a concsious thought, Quinn reached out and wiped the wetness away with her thumb. It wasn't until she felt the soft skin of Rachel's cheek against her hand that she realized she was cupping the other woman's face. Her face heated in a blush and she moved to pull her hand away only to find Rachel's hand wrapped around her wrist, holding her in place. Their eyes met across the table and Quinn's heart picked up speed, pounding rapidly in her chest as the air between them crackled with electricity.

Surely she wasn't imaging this. Something was happening here.

Suddenly her lungs felt heavy, the simple act of drawing air into them an extreme effort. Her throat was dry, parched really. She swallowed hard, trying to dispell the feeling and licked her lips to moisten them as she tried to get reign over her thoughts and say something, anything.

A loud crash and the shattering of glass somewhere behind them broke the moment and the jumped apart.

"Opa," Rachel murmured, as if on instinct as her head turned automtically towards the sound. Her grip on Quinn's wrist loosened and she let her hand fall away. Her eyes slid past Rachel to watch the scene unfolding behind her, one of the waitresses -not theirs- was bending down to gingerly pick up shards of broken glass from the tray that she had apparently dropped as one of the guys from the kitchen rushed out with a broom and a dustbin to help her.

After watching the activity for a minute or two Rachel turned to face Quinn again and offered a tense smile. Silence settled between them once again and it was heavy, expectant. Quinn didn't know if she should address the moment or let it go. Something was developing between them, she was sure of it. But, she wasn't entirely sure what that something was just yet. She felt the pull of attraction and she was pretty sure that Rachel did too but it had been a long time since she'd really known the other woman. It was possible that it was nothing more than the rekindling of what had been a rather charged, intense friendship for Rachel. And that her feelings for Quinn were purely platonic.

Her throat worked and she licked her lips once again as her mind quickly raced between bringing it up, whatever this was or letting it run it's course and see where it took them.


	4. Chapter 4

**For all disclaimers, see Chapter 1.**

nattitude Thank you. I'm glad the last chapter didn't dissapoint and I hope that this one doesn't either. :) Don't worry, I have a very clear idea of how this story is going to go and what I want to happen. I may make a few tweaks here and there based on the reviews but the story itself will not change.

LauraS: Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying it and I hope that you continue to.

Jaely Well, don't worry they won't be in that stage for too long. :)

BlackShip007 Thank you. It's been fun to write. I hope that you contue to enjoy it as things unfold.

**Chapter 4**

Their moment was interrupted once again by the appearance of their waitress, this time she was hovering at the edge of the table inquiring whether everything was okay. It took every effort for Quinn not to growl at her and tell her to go away. Instead she just stared balefully at Rachel, who turned to the waitress with her brigthest show smile and said that everything was fine.

"...the food was delicious. But we're both done," Rachel cheerfully continued. "If you could just bring us the check please, that would be wonderful."

Quinn felt her lips tugging up in a smile at the petite singers verbose answer. A paragraph when a sentence would do. It was adorable. How had she ever found it annoying?

The waitress nodded once, offered a tight smile and dissapeared. Quinn slumped back in her seat as Rachel's gaze returned to her. Their eyes met and she felt it like a current through her body.

Neither said anything, both lost in the heated stare. This time when the waitress returned she didn't say anything, just slid the check across the table between them and strode away. The slight movement in their peripheral was enough to draw their attention however and they both reached for the billfold. Quinn got to it first, her fingers closing around the edge before Rachel could get a grasp on it.

"It's on me."

"No, let me. It was my idea that we get something to eat. I was having such a great time with you, I wasn't ready for the night to end."

Quinn felt a flutter of butterflies in her stomach at Rachel's admission.

"But if you hadn't suggested it,I would have."

"You bought me a drink."

"There's a big difference between a drink and a meal."

Rachel opened her mouth to reply then let it fall shut again as she failed to come up with a reply.

"Tell you what. You let me get this one and you can get it next time."

Rachel cocked her head to the side, styding her. "Will there be a next time?"

"I'd like it if there was," Quinn said.

"Really?" Rachel asked, sounding both cautious and hopeful.

Quinn nodded emphatically. "Yes, really. Look, I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. Many of them involving you," she admitted.

Rachel opened her mouth but Quinn held a hend up, stopping her from interrupting.

"Things are different now,yes, I know. But we can't re-write the past. And the fact is I've never really done right by you. So, like I said, I've made a lot of mistakes with you, not the least of which is letting you slip from my life. But I'm not about to let that happen again. I want to get to know you again. I want you to get to know me again. I just... I want you in my life."

It was as close as they'd gotten to the actually talking about what they'd been skirting around all night. And while it wasn't exactly an admission or acknowledgement of the attraction that Quinn felt stirring between them it was real and it was honest. She hadn't realized how much she missed Rachel until she'd spotted her sitting across the bar but the fact was, she had missed her. And now that she'd gotten the chance to see her, to talk to her, she wasn't going to take that lightly. Even if Rachel didn't return Quinn's feelings, even if all she wanted was friendship, Quinn would happily accept that if it meant more conversations, more meals, more time spent with this woman.

Rachel was apparently rendered speachless by her words, she sat there staring at her in silence. Quinn smiled softly at her and while Rachel was still distracted pulled the check across the table towards herself. She peeked inside at the amount, pulled a few bills out of pocket and tucked them inside.

It was until she had slid from her seat ad was standing at the edge of the table offering a hand to help Rachel up that her words seemed to catch up with the other woman. She could see the moment they hit and bit back a smile as she watched Rachel's face transform. Her eyes just lit up and a smile tugged at the corners of her lips until she was grinning broadly at Quinn, a huge, toothy smile.

"You really mean that?" she asked as she allowed herself to be hauled to her feet.

"I really do. I was stupid, letting you go the first time. I'm not going to let it happen again."

Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand in between both of hers as they left the restaurant. I'm glad that I ran into you tonight," she said, that broad grin still in place. "Because I missed you. And I'm really happy that we get a second chance. You're not going to be able to shake me so easily this time."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Quinn said, her tone was light but her words were completely sincere. "I missed you to," she added.

If possible, that grin of Rachel's only got bigger.

"You know, I used to wonder sometimes what you were up to," Rachel admitted.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean, the last time we talked was what, the middle of freshman year?"

Quinn thought back, trying to remember the last conversation they'd had. They'd started off strong, emailing and texting back and forth over the first few weeks but it had petered off some as they'd really gotten into their semesters. By Thanksgiving the daily messages had become weekly and by Christmas it had gone down to every couple weeks. By spring it was down to maybe once a month and by summer break contact had stopped all together. The last message Quinn remembered sending Rachel was an email telling her that she wouldn't be going home for spring break because she had a big project due. She couldn't remember if Rachel had sent a reply.

"At that point you were preparing for a student showcase and had some event thing going on with that stupid secret society you joined. Over the years I just couldn't help wondering, were you still acting? Had you given it up and gone into some other field? Had you met anyone? Were you happy?"

Quinn nodded. She had to admit, she'd wondered the same about Rachel, about all of her friends from high school. "I wondered about you too. I mean, I knew that you were Broadway bound but I wondered if you'd gotten your big break yet, if you were taking the stage by storm. I kept waiting to see your name in the paper, a glowing review of some new show or legendary revival."

Rachel didn't say anything, she just nodded and huddled deeper against Quinn's side.

"Hey, are you cold?" she asked, feeling the faint shivers coarsing through the smaller woman's body.

"A little, yeah."

Quinn wished she had a jacket so she could drape it across Rachel's shoulders and grinned a little at the cliche of it and then grinned a little wider as another solution occured to her. Gently she extracted her hand from Rachel's grasp, not mising the faint whine of protest that issued from the other woman's throat as she withdrew. As soon as she was free she draped her arm around Rachel's shoulder and pulled the petite frame tighter against her. She reached across their bodies and ran her other hand briskly up and down Rachel's arm to warm her. Just as she hadn't missed the faint protest she also didn't miss the light sigh or the way that Rachel immediatley relaxed into her embrace. It gave her hope that this wasn't one sided, that Rachel was experiencing the same pull and attraction that she was. And a warmth coursed through her that had nothing to do with the combined body heat.

"Better?" she asked and there was no disguising the husk in her voice.

"Mmm-hmmm," Rachel hummed and nodded, the sound hitting Quinn low in the abdomen and she bit her lip against a moan.

A moment later when Rachel's arm slid from between their bodies and settled low around her waist she stumbled, nearly tripping them both. She felt her cheeks flace at Rachel's low chuckle and the flush only increased when Rachel tightend her hold and squeezed Quinn's hip.

When her brain cleared of it's fog from that particular moment Quinn realized that she had no idea where they were going but she was pretty sure it was the exact opposite direction of her hotel. Not that she was in any hurry to head back there, she was just curious as to where Rachel was leading them. And with what intention.

Her heart fluttered rapidly in her chest at the thought of Rachel taking them back to her place. And it only increased when they turned down a block that was clearly more residental than commercial.

Quinn refused to let the thoughts settle. She didn't want to get ahead of the situation. Knowing Rachel, it was possible she was just displaying some warmth and hospitality, taking Quinn to her home rather than sending her off in a cab, alone at four in the morning.

But the harder she tried not to think about it the more insistant the thoughts became. Her breath quickened and butterflies stirred in her stomach, anticipation making her both giddy and nervous. They hadn't discussed it. But maybe they should. Because even if Rachel was feeling the same draw that she was, Quinn had no idea what it meant to the other woman.

Quinn wasn't even sure what it meant to her. Was it just a physical attraction or was it something more? They'd already established that they were going to rekindle their friendship but, could it possibly be more?

It was a fleeting thought but Quinn nearly stumbled under it's impact. All night she'd been so focused on the pull, the attraction but she'd never once considered what might lie beneath it. Suddenly though, she was hit with the prospect of something more, something better than just one night. She was surprised by how quickly the idea rooted and took hold but now it was all she could think about. And she wanted it.

She wanted lazy mornings in bed together and curling up on the couch, watching tv. She wanted to cook meals and run lines and to rush around each other trying to get ready for work in the mornings and bicker over who's turn it was to take care of the groceries that week.

She didn't even have to try to picture it, it was just there. This whole new future, a whole life for them, together. And she glanced down at Rachel, who was snuggled contently into her side, arm wrapped securely around her waist as they walked and she wondered if it was there for her, too.

Quinn felt Rachel's steps begin to slow and knew that they were nearing her building. She was torn between the desire to have this walk last a little longer, to remain wrapped peacefully around one another for just a little while and an eagerness for the next step, whatever it may be.

A moment later Rachel came to a full stop in front of the entrance of one of the buildings and Quinn felt her breath catch and hold in anticipation of what came next. Without releasing her hold on Quinn's waist or slipping out from beneath her arm, Rachel turned so they were facing each other.

"I had a really great time tonight," she said softly.

It was such a first date thing to say and Quinn couldn't help but wonder at her words. Had it been a firt date? An unintenional, chance meeting first date? It certainly felt like one, drinks, a meal. Conversation and getting aquainted. A romantic walk through the city at night to Rachel's doorstep.

"Me too," Quinn said, equally soft, completing the standard exchange. "I really hope that we can do it again. Soon."

Rachel nodded, her eyes shining in the darkness, reflecting the glow of the streetlight a few feet to their left. "I'd like that."

This was it, this was the moment.

Quinn licked her lips and caught Rachel's gaze tracking the movement. She slid her hand from Rachel's shoulder to the back of her neck, dipped her head and brought their lips together in a gentle kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**For all disclaimers, see Chapter 1.**

gllover22 I'm glad you liked it. :) I don't want to spoil anything but I'd like to dispell your uncertainty so I'll just say, the fic is definitely Faberry. And it's not going to be an angsty one either. I hope that makes you feel better.

raelynne9 I hope that's a good thing.

FaberryOTP Thank you. I'm glad that you're enjoying it. Normally, I like the slow build up but this is going to be a short story so the pacing is much quicker. And I hope that you continue to enjoy it.

LaurenKnight13 lol. Well, you may not like it but I certainly don't mind. It makes me smile to know that my writing can create that type of reaction. :) I'm glad that you like the progression of the date and that you think it's flowing naturally. And, of course I'm glad that you're happy with the kiss. Don't worry, it's not rude. I'm happy that you enjoy the story that much. I hope that this next chapter will make you smile. :)

**Chapter 5**

Rachel sighed softly into the kiss and clutched tighter at Quinn, the hand at her waist fisting into the fabric of her shirt. That was all the encouragement Quinn needed to deepend the the kiss. She parted her lips slightly and felt Rachel's slide gently against her own. A faint hum issued from the other woman's throat as she tipped her head, pressing back against Quinn's mouth and further deeping the kiss. She felt Rachel's hand cup her cheek in the same moment that she felt her tongue stroke gently against her own and she wasn't sure which of those two things made her heart beat faster or her knees grow weaker.

"Mmm, Rach," she murmured on an uneven breath before pressing her lips back against Rachel's, one hand sliding up to tangle in soft, silky hair and the other drifting up to the other woman's waist, pulling their bodies even closer together.

Rachel hummed softly in response and parted her lips once again, her fingertips pressing gently into her cheek as she slipped her tongue into Quinn's mouth.

Cars sped past behind them, joggers detoured around them, a dog sniffed curiously at their ankles before it's owner tugged it gently away, but Quinn wasn't really cognizant of any of it. Her body, her senses were overtaken by the feel of Rachel's lips moving against her own, by the way her arm fit snugly around Rachel's waist and how warm the hand against her back felt, even through the fabric of her t-shirt. She was lost in the feeling of having Rachel pressed so tightly against her and the soft stroking of the pads of her fingers against her skin.

As far as first kisses went, it was perfect. As far as moments went, it was perfect. And Quinn wished that they could hang here, suspended in this moment for eternity. But slowly, the world around them began to seep in, began to intrude. A bicycle messenger's bell ran loudly somewhere down the street, a car's breaks squealed, a door slammed, each sound getting a little more harder to ignore until finally the moment was fully broken as buisness man walked past, his briefcase bumping lightly against Quinn's leg and jostling her back to their surroundings.

Reluctantly, Quinn pulled back, though she didn't go far. She loosened her grip on Rachel's waist but didn't let her arm fall completely away and she untangled her fingers from the other woman's hair but continued to play idylly with the ends. For her part, Rachel didn't retreat very far either, her fingers uncurled and slid around to rest on the curve of her hip as her other hand drifted down from her cheek to her shoulder.

"That was nice," she said softly.

Quinn could only nod in response.

"Did you want to maybe...continue this upstairs?"

Quinn's heart jumped at the suggestion. Oh how she wanted that. Her entire body was thrumming from just kissing and she really, really wanted to continue this. Her fingers were itching for the chance to slide across Rachel's bare skin, to trace every contour of her body and eventually find their way inside.

"I'd very much like to do that." She finally found her voice, even if it was a good octave lower than normal and somewhat raspy. "But, I don't think it's such a good idea." She winced as she said the words but forced them past her lips nonetheless.

Rachel's brow furrowed and her lips tugged down in a frown. "I"m confused," she said, peering up at Quinn. "I thought...I thought you wanted this too. I mean, you bought me drinks. We talked all night. You kissed me."

Quinn nodded her head along with Rachel's words. "I do want this. God, Rach, you have no idea how much I want to say yes and go upstairs with you."

"So, the hold up is...?" Rachel quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Tonight was amazing. Seeing you again. Having the chance to get caught up. It was one of the best nights of my life."

She saw Rachel's lips quirk up in a grin even though her eyes were still swimming in confusion.

"I like you, Rach. I think you're smart, funny, beautiful. I always have. And from the moment I laid eyes on you tonight, I've also been insanely attracted to you." They'd been skirting around it all night but now it was time to just lay it all out.

Rachel's eyes lit up and her grin turned into a full blown smile.

"And I meant what I said, now that you're in my life, I'm not letting you go again. And I really don't want to mess that up by rushing into something if we're not on the same page. I don't want just one night with you. If we do this, I want us to do it properly."

"You mean...you..."

"I'm not a casual person, Rach. When I sleep with someone, it means something to me. And you're frienship is more important to me than something physical. So, if you're not interested in seeing if we could be something more then let me know and I'll say goodnight and take a cab back to my hotel and we'll have coffee or lunch or something in a few days and that'll be that. But if you are interested, ask me again. And we'll go up to your apartment and-"

Rachel cut her off with a quick, hard kiss. "And people say I talk a lot," she said with a grin before stepping back and dropping her arm to take Quinn's hand. She laced their fingers together and then with a gentle tug led her into her building.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I didn't want to leave you guys hanging between the end of the last chapter and this one (I have a feeling y'all might have killed me if I did anyway) but I did want to divide the scenes up, I thought the first kiss deserved it's own chapter as did what comes next. I hope that you don't mind me posting two chapters in one night. :)

**Chapter 6**

Neither of them said a word during the elevator ride up, they both just stood there clinging to each other's hand and staring at the board of numbers that lit up with each passing floor. Quinn silently willed it to go faster and she suspected that Rachel was doing the same thing. Her entire body was buzzing with anticipation. Her lips still tingled with the memory of Rachel's kiss. She could still feel the ghost of fingers against her cheek, the solid warmth of a hand against her back, the heat of Rachel's body pressed flush against her own.

She couldn't wait for the moment that she would get to see all of Rachel, when she would be able to touch her and taste her. Just the thought of it had her heart was pounding so hard in her chest it was echoing in her ears and her breath coming in short, quick gasps from lungs that felt like they were being constricted by a band wrapped tightly around them.

The elevator lurched slightly and let out a muted, mechanic ding. Rachel tugged on her hand and was leading her out into the hallway before the doors had even finished opening. Quinn actually knocked her elbow into the edge of the door but she barely even felt the impact as she followed Rachel down the hallway and to a stop in front of door number 615.

She leaned against the doorjamb as Rachel dug into her pocket, attempting to fish out her key. It took every effort that Quinn had not to push Rachel against the door and kiss her senseless. Her hand literally ached in their desire to touch Rachel but she refrained, reluctantly aware of the fact that the longer they spent out here, the longer it would be before she could get Rachel naked and beneath her.

After what seemedl like an eternity Rachel pulled the key from her pocket and thrust it into the lock. With a faint click and a turn of the knob the door swung open and the two of them stumbled into darkness. Quinn blinked, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the inky blackness that surrounded them and then gave up in her efforts as Rachel led them expertly through the shadows without running either of them into anything.

From what she assumed was the living room they emerged into a dimly lit bedroom. A bedside table cast a halo of yellow light around the bed and ambient light from outside cast abstract shadows along the walls. It wasn't much but it was just enough to work with. When they reached the foot of the bed Quinn tugged on the hand leading her, causing Rachel to pause and spin around. As soon as she had Quinn extracted her hand from Rachel's and gripped the other woman by the waist, pulling her in as she stepped forward and dipped her head. Rachel's arms snaked up around Quinn's neck as she tilted her head up, meeting Quinn's kiss with eagerly parted lips.

"Mmmmm," Quinn hummed on contact and pulled Rachel tight against her. She felt, more than heard Rachel's hum in reply as fingers pressed lightly against the nape of her neck and then slid up to tangle in her hair.

She let her hands drift down from Rachel's waist to the tops of her thighs and after a faint murmer of encouragement she slid them around to palm the other woman's bottom. Rachel groaned softly at the contact and Quinn heavied her touch, pressing her hands against the jean clad flesh and squeezing gently.

"Mmm, Quinn..." Rachel breathed as she broke this kiss to suck in a few ragged breaths and then began pressing kisses along the column of Quinn's throat. Quinn shivered at the feel of warm breath ghosting against her skin and the light scrape of teeth against her collarbone.

"Rach..." Her head lolled back as lips sucked gently against the pulse point at the base of her neck and she slid her hands up Rachel's back, beneath the material of her t-shirt and moaned at the feeling of warm, silky flesh beneath her fingertips. When she reached the band of the other woman's bra she stopped her exporations and pulled her hands from beneath Rachel's shirt. There were too many layers between them, too much restrictive fabric. She tugged at the hem of Rachel's shirt, guiding it up her torso and over her head, their contact broken only long enough for her to pull the shirt up over the other woman's head and then she was bringing their lips crashing back together as she reached for the waistband of Rachel's jeans. She had the top button popped open and was working on the second one when she felt Rachel's fingers tugging on the buttons of her blouse. She stepped away and tugged at her own shirt, pulling it up and over her head and tossing it unceremoniously aside.

In the time it had taken her to pull her shirt off, Rachel had rid herself of her jeans and was now standing in front of her clad in only a lacy green bra and a pair of matching green panties, neither of which left anything to the imagination. Even in the dim light of the bedside lamp Quinn could see her dusky brown nipples and the dark wet patch between her legs. Under Quinn's watchful eyes Rachel grinned and reached behind herself to unclasp her bra and let the garmet fall to the floor.

"Holy...fuck...Rach..."Quinn stammered when she could pry her tongue from the roof of her suddenly dry mouth.

With Quinn still watching, Rachel shimmied out of her panties and kicked them aside.

"So beautiful," Quinn murmured, the words coming out low and raspy.

Rachel was distracted from answering however, as her own eyes were busy roaming up and down Quinn's body. The intensity of her gaze had Quinn's mouth going dry once again

They reached for each other at the same time, Quinn curving her hands around Rachel's hips as Rachel tugged at the waistband of her pants. In one smooth motion she had them pooling around Quinn's ankles, leaving her completely exposed to Rachel's eyes and the cool bedroom air, as her panties had snagged in the material and fallen with her pants.

She watched Rachel's gaze track down her body, lingering on the apex between her thighs and it was hard not to squirm slightly under the intense scrutiny, especially when she saw the other woman lick her lips. At the appearance of Rachel's tongue gliding along her lips Quinn's knees went weak with a wave of arousal.

Using her grip on Rachel's waist she guided the other woman backwards and onto the bed, following on hands and knees as Rachel slid up towards the headboard until she was lying with her head on the pillows and Quinn was hovering above her.

Their eyes met in the darkness and for a moment Quinn hung there, suspended above her, muscles quivering with the desire to bring their bodies together until finally Rachel reached up and wrapped her arms around Quinn's torso, pulling her down onto her as their lips crashed together.

The both moaned at the contact, at that first feeling of skin gliding against skin. Quinn's eyes nearly rolled back in her head at the pleasure of it as their stomachs, their hips, their thighs, their centers slid together.

She flicked her tongue into Rachel's mouth, coaxing the other woman into a deep, languid kiss as their bodies began to move together, slowly rocking against each other in a deep, rythmic roll.

Rachel's hands were everywhere, sifting through her hair, pressing against her shoulder blades, sliding down her sides, gripping at her hips, it was if she wanted to touch Quinn everywhere at once and the sensation left her breathless. Her head spun and her pulse pounded and a fire ignited deep in her belly and she tried to pour every ounce of what she was feeling into her kisses, into her caresses.

She sucked Rachel's tongue into her mouth and stroked her own along it and raked her fingers down the other girls side before sliding her hand up and palming her breast. She sucked on Rachel's earlobe and scraped her teeth along her collarbone and laved her tongue around the hollow at the base of her neck and she moaned at the taste of the other woman's skin on her lips, at softness beneath her fingertips as she trailed her hands along twitching, quivering muscles, at the way Rachel's arousal coated her thigh and how she nipped on Quinn's bottom lip before soothing it with a gentle swipe of her tongue.

She was breathless, panting. They both were. Their kiss became sloppy, more an exchange of air, breathing into each other than anything else.

It was overwhelming. Quinn was overwhelmed by the myriad of feelings, of sensations, it was all too much and also it wasn't nearly enough. Her body was heated, was buzzing and she thought she might explode, or implode from the sheer force of it yet she craved more, she thrust her hips up harder into Rachel's, she pressed her fingers more firmly into skin, she sealed their lips together in another air-stealing kiss.

She was dizzy, lightheaded and on fire. Her body pleaded for more. She pressed herself down against Rachel, pinning the other woman to the mattress as she ground against the her thigh, sliding slickly against hard muscle and smooth skin. Rachel clung tighter to her, hands gripping at the tops of her thighs, nails digging in as she thrust back upwards, finding her own friction as well.

She was close. So very close. And from the gentle whine issuing from Rachel's throat with each roll of their hips, she knew that the other woman was as well.

She pulled her mouth away, opened it to plead for Rachel to be inside but got out nothing more than a raspy, broken, "Rachel..." before her vocal cords seized and all that remained was a wordless, breathless wheeze.

Quinn's head fell forward, coming to rest in the crook of Rachel's neck as she slid a hand down Rachel's side and between her legs, cupping the other woman's center, feeling the heat of it against the palm of her hand as her wetness pooled against her skin.

"Fuck, Rach," she gasped as she grazed a finger along her opening, slipping and sliding in the abundence of wetness she found there.

She felt nails dig into her thighs and Rachel bit down on her shoulder, hard, as a muffled groan left her throat.

"Please. Quinn."

But there was no need for pleading because Quinn wanted to be inside, her fingers were itching for it. She slid one finger in up to the second knuckle and felt a flood of wetness between her own legs at the way Rachel's walls tightened and twitched around her, pulling her in deeper.

"Oh, my God." Rachel's heels dug into the mattress and her grip on Quinn's thighs tightened as she thrust her hips up into the touch. "Quinn.. God...More..."

Quinn pulled out and positioned a second finger before thrusting back in.

"Oh, Quinn. Ughhh," Rachel let out a groan and bit down on her shoulder once again. Quinn barely even registered the bite of teeth against her skin as she curled her fingers and panted into Rachel's neck.

"You feel amazing," she murmured against fevered skin. "Fuck, Rach. I want to stay inside you forever."

"That...could...be arranged," Rachel panted and Quinn chuckled at her words.

Her chuckle broke off into a strangled yell, however, as two of Rachel's fingers found their way inside her. She felt her walls stretch to accomodate the intrusion and moaned at how full it made her feel. Her hips strained to move, to thrust out a rythmn that would bring her release but she forced herself to remain still for a moment, to revel in the feeling of Rachel's fingers tucked inside her.

When she couldn't take it anymore she sighed deeply and rolled her hips. Below her, Rachel matched her downward thrust with an upward one, hand and hips rocking upwards. Quickly they developed a rhythmn, one that just as quickly became frantic, uncontrolled as they both edged closer and closer towards release.

In the last moment Quinn pulled back, propping herself up on her elbow as she was overcome with the desire to look into Rachel's eyes and watch her come. Rachel's eyelids fluttered opened when she felt the shift. Their eyes met and held and with one final thrust they both came undone.


	7. Chapter 7

SuperGleek18, yeah, things are moving quickly for these girls but they're both okay with that. :) I'm glad you've enjoyed the story thus far and I hope that you continue to. Thanks for reading and taking the time to review. And to each chapter, no less. It's much appreciated.

irishinkjunkie1024 Thank you. I'm glad that you like the pacing. I agree that it might seem fast to some but as you said, for them, in this situation it's just the natural progression. At least, that's the way I look at it. To me it's as if this night was several years in the making. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. And your comments made me smile. :)

Jaely Thanks

FaberryOTP Thank you. :)

gllover22 Thank you.

LaurenKnight13 Wow, some very powerful words there. I don't know about perfect, but I'm glad that you approve. :) There will definitely be more cuddles and fluffiness as well as some more of the steamy love scenes and much more of them getting to know each other. And yes, Santana will make an appearance along with some other friends. Thank you for your lovely review.

**Author's Note: **I'd like to take this opportunity to say thank you to everyone who has favourited or followed this story. There is nothing more exciting, thrilling, pleasing or humbling to a writer to know that people are enjoying your work. Reading reviews and seeing the number of people who are taking a little time out of their day to read something I've written...well there just aren't words to express how that makes me feel.

**Chapter 7**

Quinn collapsed, exhausted and spent on top of Rachel and buried her face in the crook of the other woman's neck, inhaling deeply the salt of her skin. Rachel sighed contentedly and wrapped her arms around Quinn's torso, her fingers trailing idle patterns up and down her back.

"You know," Rachel said quietly into the peaceful silence "if someone had told my fifteen year old self that one day I'd be naked, in bed beneath _Quinn Fabray_, I probably would have recommended they seek professional help."

Quinn chuckled softly as she envisioned that particular conversation. It would likely have involved ranting, possibly a powerpoint presentation on all of the reasons why that particular occurance was not only improbably but also impossible and finally a diva storm off. Although, she couldn't imagine that a similiar conversation with her own younger self would have gone much better.

She might have wondered sometimes what it would be like to be with a girl, even fantasized about it on occasion but she'd reasoned it was only natural to wonder about it when her two best friends had been hooking up since the summer before freshmen year and besides, idle curiosity was a far cry from actual experimentation and if anyone had suggested that she was actually attracted to woman, or would one day hook up with Rachel Berry of all people she'd probably have ripped their head off.

"Because it was me, or because I'm a girl?" Quinn asked, her question muffled as her face was still pressed into the side of Rachel's neck. She grinned when she felt a faint shiver course through the other woman's body as her lips brushed against her skin with each word.

"Both. I would have been rocked by the suggestion that I'd sleep with any girl but you, specifically..." Rachel trailed off and Quinn chuckled once again.

"So you really didn't have even an inkling back then?"

The surface beneath her shifted as Rachel shook her head. "No. Not a one. Looking back now there are some clues that had I taken the time to examine more closely, probably would have led me to come to my realization sooner but back then I was so caught up in.."

"Finn," she supplied when Rachel faltered over her words. "And breaking the two of us up."

"Hey, that was only one...and a half years out of the four that we were in high school."

"Yeah, because he broke up with me and went back to you."

Rachel sniffed. "I was going to say, I was so caught up in all of the other drama that was high school..."

Quinn snorted, which earned her a light slap to her shoulder, but otherwise remained silent.

"...and Glee and schoolwork and preparing myself for my inevitable departure from Lima."

Quinn hummed in response. "So, what were some of these clues that you were so blind to back then?"

"Hmm, well..."Rachel started and then trailed off for a minute. "I was constantly checking out other girls, you, Santana...others... I told myself that I was just comparing my looks to yours, trying to see how I stacked up against you all but there was probably more to it than that."

Quinn nodded, she remembered doing a lot of that herself and her reasoning had been pretty much the same as Rachel's.

"Well, you did tell me once that I was the prettiest girl you'd ever seen," Quinn teased. "That probably should have been a sign." And the faint fluttering that she'd felt in her chest at Rachel's words probably should have been a sign to her but she hadn't taken the time to examine it, there had been too much else going on.

"Says the girl who drew pornographic pictures of me on the bathroom walls."

Quinn laughed lightly and pressed a kiss against Rachel's neck.

"I spent more time watching the Cheerios at football games than I did the team. I thought it was just because our team sucked and you guys were amazing when you performed but again, there was probably more to it than that."

"Anything else?"

"Probably a ton more but none that I can think of off-hand."

"When did you realize it then, that you were interested in women?"

"Sophmore year. Santana dragged me out dancing one night-"

"Please don't tell me you slept with Santana," Quinn interrupted.

"What? Ew. No."

Quinn's head shot up to glare at Rachel. "What do you mean, ew?"

Rachel giggled and brought her hands up to comb through Quinn's hair, her fingers sifting soothingly through it as she pushed it back off her forehead. "I meant, ew, that'd be like sleeping with my sister or something to that effect."

"Oh, okay." Quinn relaxed at Rachel's words and her ministrations and she laid her head back down against the other woman's shoulder. "Go on."

"As I was saying, Santana dragged me out dancing one night and while we were at the club she met a woman...Kara...Karen...something like that. Anyway this woman, we'll call her Karen just to make things simple, Karen was there with a friend and didn't just want to abandon her while she and Santana...hooked up for whatever it was they did so Santana begged me to "be her wingman" I believe was the term she used. I spent the evening talking and dancing with this woman, Andrea. I had a really good time and at the end of the night she asked for my number and if she could call me sometime."

"And you said?"

"I didn't want to hurt her feelings or cause any upset with her friend and Santana so I agreed and gave her my number. I honestly never expected her to call. And on the off chance that she did, I figured I could just tell her I was flattered but not interested. Then a couple days later she did call. She invited me out for coffee and before I even knew what I was doing, I said yes."

"Oh, God, that's adorable," Quinn breathed, trying not to laugh as she imagined Rachel out on an inadvertant date with this woman.

Rachel huffed.

"So, what happened?"

"We had coffee and talked and it was weird and disconcerting because as I sat there I just kept thinking over and over again that I was on a date, with a girl. But I had an amazing time. She was funny and smart and charming and beautiful and I was just smitten. We sat in that coffee shop for like four hours and the only reason we left is because I had to get to a rehearsal. I was so dissapointed to have to get up and leave. She walked me out and hailed me a cab and it was in that moment when she was holding open the door for me to slide in that I realized that I _ liked_ this woman and I wanted her to kiss me and ask me out again."

"Did she?"

"Did she what?"

"Kiss you? Ask you out again?"

"We dated for six months. She was lovely and I really liked her but as things unfolded it turned out we just weren't compatible."

"What was the matter, she didn't like musicals?"

Rachel huffed and pinched Quinn's arm. "No."

"Is that really any reason to break up with someone though?"

Rachel pinched her again, harder, and Quinn let out an indignant squeak.

"I meant, no, that wasn't the issue."

"So, she did like musicals? And you let her go?"

Rachel sighed heavily. "No, she did not like musicals. Are you happy? But that was only a very small, miniscule part of the whole incompatibily thing. We just had different interests, different tastes in everything and for awhile it was fun and exciting, exposing each other to these new things and exploring them together but after awhile it just got tiring, having absolutely no common ground."

"I'm sorry, Rach." Quinn put the teasing aside for a moment because she could tell that Rachel had really liked this woman. She propped herself up on her elbows so she could peer down into Rachel's eyes.

"Thank you," Rachel said softly, offering a tight, sad smile.

Quinn hated seeing such a forlorne expression on Rachel's face so she did the only thing she could think of to erase it away, she dipped her head and pressed her lips against Rachel's in a soft breath of a kiss.

Rachel's hands slid from her hair to the back of her neck, cradling her head as she deepened the kiss but didn't make any effort to increase the intensity.

The kiss was easy, languid and neither of them made any effort to escalate things. Quinn couldn't help but think it a bit odd that they were making out now, after having already had sex but at the same time it was...sweet. She was enjoying the slow burn in her abdomen from the way Rachel's tongue caressed her own and the way her fingers played lightly with the fine hairs at the nape of her neck and the way Rachel's body presssed up into her own, soft skin and smooth muscle sliding against her as their mouths moved together.

"You're really very good at that," Rachel rasped, breathless as they pulled apart.

"Yeah?" Quinn couldn't help but smile at the compliment as she dropped her head to Rachel's shoulder and sucked in a deep, steadying breath. It was such a Rachel thing to say. And the way she said it, her tone the perfect mixture of reverence and conversational that Qu

inn had no option but to be both flattered and amused.

"Yes. You have an excellent technique." Rachel's hands resumed their gentle stroking up and down Quinn's back.

Quinn laughed lightly. "I didn't realize there was going to be a critique of my performance tonight."

Rachel hugged and shook her head. Quinn couldn't actually see her face but she could picture the eye roll and the exasperated smirk on the other woman's face.

"You're really very good as well," Quinn informed her. "Bet you had to practise a lot to get that good."

"I'm not sure I like what you're implying."

Quinn chuckled at the indignant tone in Rachel's voice. "I'm pretty sure you started it. You're the one who said I was good first."

"But I never made any allusions as to how you got that that good."

"It was implied."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"You're impossible."

Again, Quinn just laughed and a moment later she heard Rachel giggle softly. She smiled at the sound and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck, nibbling lightly before turning her head and nuzzling into the warm skin. Rachel hummed lightly and began stroking soothing circles up and down her back.

"If you don't stop that, you're going to put me to sleep," she murmured a moment later, figthing to keep her lids from fluttering closed. Rachel's hands paused in their movements but remained pressed lightly against her shoulderblades.

"It is nearly six in the morning," Rachel pointed out.

Quinn nodded against her collarbone. "Are you tired?"

"I've been up for almost twenty four hours now," Rachel pointed out, sounding almost regretful.

"Me too," Quinn said, realizing that it had been almost a full day since she'd gotten any sleep. She and Lara had gotten up about six thirty the morning before for a swim and a workout in the hotel's gym before meeting with their director at the theatre.

"So, we should get some sleep then?" She knew that they should but she couldn't help but feel like she'd be missing out on time with Rachel by falling asleep.

"Might be a good idea."

As much as she would rather stay awake talking and making love with Rachel she was starting to feel the effects of being up all night.

Of course, there was the definite perk of falling asleep in Rachel's arms, of being soothed into slumber by the steady beat of her heart and the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Actually, the idea of getting some sleep was sounding better and better.

"Good night, Rachel," she whispered into Rachel's neck, letting her eyes fall shut.

"Night, Quinn," Rachel whispered back, her voice already sounding distant and her cadence slowed.


	8. Chapter 8

Jaely Thank you. That was probably my favourite scene to write (and there will probably be a ton more in this story), so I'm glad you enjoyed it.

LaurenKnight13 Thank you. I'm glad that you liked it and I hope that you continue to enjoy the story.

SuperGleek18 Thank you. I love me some faberry cuddles as well. And that scene was so much fun to write. As for where they go from here, well you'll just have to read on to find out :) But even though they've had a lot of their "firsts" there's still a lot for them to figure out as their relationship moves forward. And, there will be some reactions soon, but not this chapter.

FaberryOTP Thank you. It's my favourite chapter too. Was so fun to write.

**LSpatz: **Thank you. Your comment made me smile. :) And p.s., yes I do have a twitter. I'm quickaszoe. I don't use it much but if you're on and you follow me, I'll follow you.

gllover22 Thank you. I'm glad that you enjoyed the conversation. I had a pretty clear idea of their individual paths to get where they are and I know a lot of people were probably expecting one or both of them to admit to having feelings in high school but I didn't really want to go that route, so I'm glad you approve of this one. :) Again, thank you.

**Chapter 8**

Quinn woke up cold and alone. She didn't even have to open her eyes to know that the bed beside her was empty, not only couldn't she hear the steady in and out of Rachel breathing she also didn't feel the heat that fairly radiated from the smaller woman's body. She reached blindly for the covers, casting around until she caught the edge of something, a comforter or blanket she didn't know and pulled it up over her shivering frame and slowly pried her eyes open, letting them adjust gradually to the light that was now pouring into the room via uncovered windows as she took stock of how she was feeling. Her throat was dry and her mouth felt a little cottony and there was a dull pounding in her head, nothing that a glass of water and an apsrin couldn't cure. Thankfully, she hadn't gotten too drunk last night, she and Rachel had had a few at the bar but nothing excessive and then they'd gone out for food after so there was no hangover this morning. A bit of fatigue from the late hour and little sleep but she'd survived on worse.

Even though her body was telling her to close her eyes and go back to sleep, her curiosity was poking at her to go see where Rachel was. She couldn't hear sounds coming from anywhere within the apartment, no water running to indicate she was in the shower, no smells coming from the kitchen.

With a groan she sat up and ran her finger through her hair, pushing some unruly strands out of her face as best she could and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Before she could actually slide from the bed however, Rachel appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, you're awake." Rachel paused in her steps and leaned against the doorjamb a soft smile playing across her lips as she blatantly let her eyes wander over the sight before her.

Quinn resisted the urge to pull the blanket up to cover her chest and tried not to blush under the obviously appreciative gaze. Even with all of the strides she had taken in accepting herself and becoming at home in her own body she still had a few insecurities about how she looked, namely the stretch marks that while faint still marred her abdomen and the rough patchwork of scars on her legs, back and sides, both from the accident and the subsequent surgeries to put her back together after.

She knew that Rachel had seen it all already. Even before they'd made love last night, or this morning or however they chose to classify it, there had been pool parties and sleep overs and changing in front of each other during competitions. They'd both seen each other in various stages of undress over their years in glee club together and the stretch marks, the scars, they were nothing new and Quinn knew that Rachel wouldn't judge her for them but she still felt the urge to try and hide them.

She distracted herself from her discomfort by returning Rachel's slightly leering stare, taking in the short, skimpy that barely covered the tops of her thighs and gaped open in the front, offering a very generous view of her cleavage. That, combined with sleep tossled hair and that sexy smile on her face made for a very, very pleasing image to wak up to.

"Morning," Quinn said, wincing at how raspy and rough her voice sounded, though it only seemed to make Rachel's smile grow wider.

Rachel pushed herself off the doorjamb and crossed the room towards her, circling around the foot of the bed to come stand beside it. Quinn swung her legs around and slid to the edge. She reached up and tugged at the belt of Rachel's robe, pulling the other woman to come stand between her thighs and tilted her head up for a kiss.

"Morning," Rachel whispered against her lips before falling into the kiss.

"Did you get up to brush?" Quinn asked when they pulled apart. She licked her lips against the taste of cinnamint and stared incredously up at Rachel. "That's...no, that's not acceptable."

"You have a problem with proper oral hygiene?" Rachel asked. "I thought you'd appreciate a kiss that tasted fresh and minty as opposed to one that was all morning-breathy."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh lightly. "No, I don't have a problem with proper oral hygiene," she said, tugging at the knot on Rachel's belt until it unraveled. "Except in the cases in which it interferes with me waking up next to you."

Rachel's breath hitched as Quinn slid her hands inside her robe, thumbs stroking along the sides of Rachel's stomach as she gripped her waist.

"Oh," she let out a shuddery breath as she looped her arms around Quinn's neck and cradled the back of her head. "Noted. Though, for the record, no, I didn't get up just to brush. I got up to make us some coffee and something for breakfast and decided to brush, since I was already up."

"Mmm, I dunno Rach," Quinn hummed as she slid her hands up Rachel's sides to come to rest on her ribcage, just below her breasts. "That's very sweet," she continued, brushing her lips against Rachel's. "But, I'm still not sure it's a good enough reason to leave me alone in your bed first thing in the morning."

It wasn't really that big of a deal, it's not like she thought Rachel had slipped out on her or anything like that she had just been looking forward to waking up with Rachel in her arms.

Rachel's hands slid up into her hair and her fingers raked gently against Quinn's scalp. "I'm sorry, Quinn. But you were sleeping so soundly when I woke up, I thought that I'd be able to slip in and out without you noticing."

"All right, I'll let it slide. But just this once," Quinn warned, nipping at Rachel's lower lip.

Rachel didn't reply. Instead she groaned softly as Quinn soothed the gentle bite with her tongue and then slipped past Rachel's lips into her mouth. Quinn felt the hands tangled in her hair tighten slightly as Rachel's body surged forward, closing the distance between them. She moaned at the feeling of Rachel pressed up against her, at the slick heat against her abdomen and the sensation of soft, silky skin against her own.

"Fuck...Rach, you feel amazing," she gasped into the other woman's mouth as she slid her hands down Rachel's sides to grip her hips, her upper thighs as she eased back on the bed and urged Rachel to slide forward with her. She released an unsteady breath as Rachel settled in her lap, knees straddling either side of Quinn. Her hands drifted up and down Rachel's thighs, nails raking lightly against soft, warm skin and fingers tracing the contours of supple, shifting muscles as she followed the lines of her leg, across her hip and down to cup a firm, rounded ass. She kneaded gently and Rachel gasped and ground her hips down against Quinn's lap.

"Uh...Quinn..."Rachel whined softly in the back of her throat and deepened their kiss, her tongue thrusting into Quinn's mouth and swirling along the roof before stroking across her own.

Quinn sucked on Rachel's tongue, illiciting a moan and fingers tightened in her hair, holding her head in place. As if she had any intention of leaving Rachel's amazing mouth. She kept one hand on Rachel's ass, palming it firmly as the other slid up Rachel's back, fingers following the ridges of her spine up and across her shoulder blades then back down her sides, tracing the line of her ribs.

She could feel Rachel's wetness pooling against her abdomen and it only served to stoke the fire that had been steadily burning in the pit of her stomach from the moment Rachel walked into the room. She felt fevered, heated from the inside out as if she could combust at any moment and with every roll of Rachel's hips, with every stroke of her tongue, with every panted breath the feeling only intensified.

"You feel so good, Rach," she murmured as she cupped the curve of Rachel's hip with one hand, guiding her rolling motion and pushing a little more force into it. "So, fucking good," she continued as her other hand slid up to cup Rachel's breast, her fingers kneading the skin before she pressed her thumb against the hardened bud of her nipple.

Rachel mewled softly and arched into Quinn's touch. "Please," she panted, her head dropping forward to rest in the crook of Quinn's neck. "Quinn," she whined and scraped her teeth against the her collarbone.

Quinn flicked Rachel's nipple once again with her thumb and then rolled it between her fingers, tugging on it slightly and pinching it lightly.

"Fuck...Oh..." Rachel's voice dropped to it's lowest register and Quinn felt it as a surge of heat through her body and a gush of wetness between her legs.

She pinched Rachel's nipple again and got the same response. And a correspsonding flood against her thigh.

The hands tangled in her hair pushed lightly against her head and it didn't take but a moment for Quinn to get the hint. She craned her neck and flicked her tongue across Rachel's nipple, earning her a loud, low moan and a hoarse, barely audible "Quinn."

She blew lightly against the sensitive nub and then closed her lips around it, sucking gently. They both moaned at the sensation and Quinn's lips parted, taking more of Rachel into her mouth as she swirled her tongue over the nipple.

The sounds Rachel made, the way she tugged on Quinn's hair as she arched into her, the way she trembled as she held herself on her knees above her, it was enough to make Quinn feel like she was on fire.

She slid the hand that was cupping Rachel's breast down to her waist and the other around to support her back and gently eased the other woman down onto the bed, settiling her on her back against the mattress as she hovered over her, all without releasing her mouth from Rachel's breast.

When she did pull her mouth away, Rachel released a faint whine of protest but that quickly turned into a moan as Quinn began pressing hot, fevered kisses down Rachel's torso and across her abdomen. The hands which had at first been tugging her back up began urging her to continue down when she realized the destination Quinn had in mind.

Quinn swirled her tongue along the ridgid muscles of Rachel's stomach, traced the contours of her abs and felt them quiver beneath her lips.

"I can't wait to taste you," she husked against the top of Rachel's thigh as she nipped against the sensitive skin. Her mouth watered at the prospect as the scent of Rachel's arousal overwhelmed her nostrils.

"Please, Quinn." Rachel's hands pushed firmly against her head, urging her those last few centimeters down until Quinn's face was nestled between her legs.

"Aww. fuck, Rach..." she husked as she inhaled deeply. Rachel shivered at the sensation of Quinn's warm breath washing across her and her hips jumped, thrusting her center right into Quinn's face. Quinn surged forward eagerly, her tongue coming out to lap up Rachel's center, both of them moaning at the contact.

Quinn hummed at the taste and brought her hands up to grip Rachel's thighs, parting them further and holding her in place as she thrust her tongue out, pushing as deep inside Rachel as she could and flicking it against her inner walls.

Rachel bucked against her hold, moaning deeply and panting out wordless cries but Quinn held on tight, not losing her place as she alternated deep thrusts with shallow licks.

Rachel's fingers tightened in her hair, gripping almost painfully and her thighs pressed like a vice against Quinn's head but neither of those things deterred her from the feel of Rachel's walls fluttering against her tongue or the hard throb of her clit when she flicked against it or the salty sweetness coating her tastebuds as she worked the other woman close and closer to the edge.

"God, Quinn...Fuck..I'm..." Rachel didn't finish her sentence, the likely warning that she was close, her words dropped off into a wordless yell as her entire body went rigid and arched up off the bed, her heels digging into the mattress and her back bowing into the air.

Quinn gripped tightly, holding Rachel slightly suspended above the mattress as she felt her walls clench around her tongue and then quiver rapidly as tremors rippled through her body. She moaned at the feeling and did her best to catch every drop of liquid that Rachel's body expelled until finally, Rachel sank, spent, into the mattresss and Quinn eased out slowly.

She pulled herself up the mattress and flopped down beside a lightly wheezing Rachel. She turned her head and let her eyes play over Rachel's body taking in the sheen of sweat on her skin and the rapid rise and fall of her chest and light flush that dotted her chest and neck and was unable to keep a slight smile off her face as she watched the other woman try and pull herself together.

"Oh, don't look so smug."

Quinn's gaze snapped up to Rachel's face and she saw that her eyes were still closed.

"How would you know whether or not I look smug?" she asked as she tried to school her face into an impassive expression should Rachel open her eyes. But try as she might she couldn't quite keep her lips from quirking up.

"Because I know you. And I know you're feeling pretty damn proud of yourself right now but you know what, just because you gave me one of the most intense orgasms in my entire life is no reason to smirk at me like that."

One of the most intense orgasms of her life? Quinn didn't know if Rachel was being serious or not but she chose to believe her words.

"I'm not smirking at you, I promise."

Rachel's eyes fluttered open and she shot up with surprising speed for someone who had been wiped a moment earlier. The next thing she knew, Quinn was flat on her back with Rachel hovering over her.

"You're a liar," Rachel hissed, leaning down so her lips were a breath away from Quinn's. "But you know what? I'm going to wipe that smirk right off your face."

"Oh yeah?" Quinn arched an eyebrow and tilted her chin up in challenge. It was struggle to keep her lips from turning up into a broad grin, or to surge up and close the minute distance between their mouths. Every nerve ending in her body stood at attention, quivering in anticipation for that moment when their mouths would meet and Rachel's body would come crashing down to meet hers.

"Mmmhmmm."

Rachel hung over her for a moment of longer, her breath washing across Quinn's skin and her lips so tantilizingly close.

"God, Rach, don't tease," Quinn pleaded, arching her body up against the one above her. "I need you...so bad," she moaned. Touching Rachel, kissing Rachel, watching and hearing her come, it had Quinn primed and ready.

The ache between her legs was a constant, steady throb. She could feel her wetness spreading out across her thighs. She needed Rachel to be inside her right now.

"Tell me what you need."

Quinn struggled to focus on the words and on forming her response.

"Inside."

She felt Rachel's hand drift from her shoulder down her side, sliding along the curve of her breast and down, across her ribs and the curve of her hips and coming to rest at the apex of her thighs.

"Inside?" She asked, her lips ghosting against Quinn's.

"Yeah."

A knock on the door of the apartment echoed loudly through the room and both of them jumped at the sudden intrusion.

"Rachel," Quinn whined, spreading her legs a little wider and arching her hips up. Rachel's attention snapped back to her when her fingers slipped, sliding easily through Quinn's wetness towards her entrance.

Another knock sounded, this one louder and more insistant.

Quinn let out a growl and Rachel uttered a curse.

A moment later Rachel's cell phone started ringing from somewhere to the left of the bed.

"That better not be what's her name, that girl you've been hooking up with."

Rachel shook her head rapidly. "No. It's not her." She bit her bottom lip and brought her gaze up to meet Quinn's gaze. "It's Santana."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: ** Sorry for the delay, guys. I had this chapter written a few days ago but today was the first chance I had to type it up. As always, thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favourites. They mean the world to me. :)

Happy Canada Day to my fellow Canadians who will be joining me in celebration tomorrow. Happy Independence Day to my American readers, who's holiday is soon approaching and my best wishes to everyone else. :)

gllover22 Thank you. Perfect is a very strong word to use and I'm honoured you feel that way. I'm glad you enjoyed the first half and I hope that this scene lives up to your expectations.

FaberryOTP If only we could all have "good mornings" like that.

LaurenKnight13 Thank you. lol. I guess if you're gonna be cblocked, it might as well be by Santana. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I hope that you continue to.

LSpatz Thank you. I added you as well. Good day to you too. :)

LiteratureLover34 Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying the progression and the pacing of the story. Thanks for reading and for taking the time to leave a comment.

Jaely Thank you. That's the reaction I was hoping for. And I can't wait to see what yo think of the following chapter as well.

Linksys :) I hope that you like the Quinn/Santana interactions in this scene.

SuperGleek18 The fact that you take the time to write anything at all, even a quick comment, means a lot to me. :)

Thanks for taking the time to comment on not just one, but two chapters in this ongoing story. :) Thank you. I'm glad you like the story and I hope you continue to.

MrsRosso Thanks for taking the time out. I appreciate it. And thank you. I'm glad you like the story and the dynamic I've written for them.

LionAgron: as you wish...

**Chapter 9**

"S..San...Santana's here?" She didn't know if it was the words that Rachel was saying or the haze of arousal that was making it so difficult for process what she had heard.

"And maybe Britney."

The dull throbbing between her legs was making it difficult to concentrate and she felt like her thoughts were coming from far away.

"Santana and Britney are here?" Quinn tried again, pushing through the fog and attemping to focus.

"Santana for sure. Britney's been doing a music video all week and said she might have to go in and do some re-shooting today, but she'd try and make it."

Quinn understood the words coming out of Rachel's mouth but they didn't make sense.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. We made plans a few days ago but with everything that happened last night...and this morning," she added with a sly grin, "I guess it slipped my mind."

She offered a small, apologetic smile and before Quinn could stop her was sliding off and pulling her robe back on, straightening it over her shoulders and tightening the belt and tugging at its hem as if realizing for the first time how indecently short it was.

"I'll go get rid of them."

"Rachel, wait." Rachel paused in mid-step and turned back around to face Quinn. "I'll go. You guys had plans and..." She refused to be that girl, the one who started seeing someone and then expected them to drop everything, including their friends for her. The irony of that, that Santana and Britney were now Rachel's friends, was not lost on her.

"What? No." Rachel cut her off in mid-sentence. "If they're staying then you're joining us."

"I don't know, Rach."

She hadn't spoken to Britney in years. Tthey'd lost touch not long after Quinn had left for Yale, the effort of writing letters or emails had been too much of a burden for Britney, who had stuggled with dyslexia and other learning disabilities her entire life and finding time in both of their schedules for phone calls or skype chats had proven to be just too difficult. Their communications had cut down to the occasional like or comment on facebook to nothing at all when Quinn had suspended her account during her somphmore year as she'd attempted to get her life back together.

And the last time she'd seen Santana had been the morning after Valentine's day. They'd shared room service and cuddled while watching cheesey rom-com's until Quinn had to leave to catch her train back to school. The last image she had of Santana was of the other woman lying in bed in a robe that was way too big for her, causing it to slip off one shoulder and gape open across her chest, hinting at the curves of her cleavage as she flipped idylly through channels on the tv and offered a faint smile and a distracted "Bye, Q." as the blonde slipped out the door. They'd talked and texted some after that but eventually Quinn lost contact with her as effectively as she had with everyone else.

"Quinn, you have to," Rachel pleaded. "I know you miss them. And they'll be so happy to see you."

She had to admit, it would be good to see them again. Despite the ups and downs in their relationships over their high-school years they'd ended things on a good note and spent most of the summer together. Rachel was right, she did miss them. Much the same as with running into Rachel the night before, she hadn't realized how much she missed them until faced with the opportunity to see them again but now that she knew that they, or at the very least Santana was right outside the door her heart jumped at the possibility of re-connecting with old friends.

Of course, she had no idea if either of them were interested in re-connecting with her. It had been a long time and they'd all moved on in their lives. Not to mention the possibility that they, especially Santana, might be angry with her for the way she'd pushed them aside.

The decision was made for her, however, by Rachel who was staring at her beeseachingly. Quinn never could say no to those wide, chocolate eyes. "Fine," she agreed with a sigh as she pushed herself up into a sitting position and then slid out of bed. "Can I borrow something to wear?" she asked. With Rachel's slight stature, not just her height but her build, especially that tiny waist of hers combined with those impossibly long legs, Quinn knew that the likelihood of Rachel owning anything that would fit her properly was slim but anything was better than going out to see her one-time best friends in the clothes she'd worn last night.

Rachel nodded. "Of course. There's some sweats, t-shirts in my bottom drawer. I'm sure I've got something in there for you. Get dressed. I'll go let them in before Santana breaks down my door." With a quick peck to Quinn's lips Rachel turned on her heel and was gone.

Quinn watched her go, eyes drinking in the sway of her hips and the shifting of her ass and the light ripple of firmly toned leg muscles until she dissapeared from view. With another sigh she crossed the room to Rachel's dresser and dropped to a crouch to pull the drawer open in an attempt to find something to wear. After a bit of rifling she found a pair of running shorts that looked to be a size larger than the other ones and a t-shirt that while ripped down one side and splattered with paint was also stretched out and hopefully baggy enough on Rachel to cover Quinn's slightly broader frame. She dressed quickly and was pleased to find that the shorts, while snug fit and the shirt hung comfortably over her shoulders and torso. There was no more reason for her to remain n the bedroom so with a deep, steadying breath Quinn headed out into the apartment.

She spotted them before they noticed her, they were leaning on opposite ends of the small island in the middle of Rachel's kitchen, both of them turned to watch the smaller brunette as she moved along the counter, pulling mugs down from the cupboard and items from the fridge. Santana was teasing Rachel about her "sex hair" while Britney was trying to coax who Rachel had slept with out of her.

It was Britney who noticed her first, apparently catching movement out of the corner of her eye as Quinn approached. Her head whipped around and her eyes widenend.

"Hey, San?" She barely even moved her lips as she spoke and her voice was so quiet that Quinn had to strain to hear.

"Yeah, babe?" Santana's reply was absent as she kept her narrowed eyes on Rachel, who was squirming slightly under the scrutiny.

"Can you pinch me?"

"Why, Britt?" she asked, still not really paying attention.

"I think I might be sleeping. 'Cause I see Quinn and that only happens when I'm dreaming."

Santana's gaze snapped over to Britney and then her head whipped around in Quinn's direction so fast that Quinn winced, feeling the twinge of sympathy in her own muscles as surely the other woman gave herself whiplash.

"You're not dreaming, Britt," Rachel said softly, her words sounding somewhat distant to Quinn's ears as her eyes met and locked with Santana's. "It's really Quinn."

"But how? Santana said she fell of the face of the earth years ago."

Whatever response Rachel had was lost on Quinn as she watched Santana ease away from the island and close the distance between them, never once breaking eye-contact. Quinn sucked in a breath as Santana stopped directly in front of her and braced herself, for a slap or for a hug or for a tongue lashing, she really didn't know.

She stumbled back with the force of Santana's body colliding against her own. And stumbled again as just as quickly Santana pulled back with a yelp of surprise.

"Fuck, Quinn," she hissed as she began frantically wiping at her leg. "That better not be what I think it is." She made a noise of disgust in the back of her throat as she pulled her hand away from her thigh and held up fingers that were glistening with moisture.

Quinn felt her cheeks flame as she began to comprehend what had happened. A quick peek down revealed that she had soaked right through her borrowed shorts.

"Please tell me that you just finished applying body lotion, or something," Santana hissed, staring at her hand. "And I don't have Quinn jizz all over my fingers."

Before Quinn could reply, Britney, who had trailed behind Santana at some point, grabbed her girlfriend's wrist and without missing a beat, brought it to her mouth and licked across Santana's fingers.

"Mmm, tangy," she said, smacking her lips together with a hum. "Definitely Quinn."

Quinn hadn't thought it possible to be any more embarrased and yet here she was, mortified. Though even that word didn't begin to cover it. If only the ground would open up and swallow her right now.

She glanced over at Santana, who's eyes were bugged out as she stared at her girlfriend and then over at Rachel, who was leaning heavily against the island with one arm as she was bent over a the waist, laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Quinn huffed in annoyance at the lack of help she would be in this situation and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly through her nose and called up every ounce of the head-bitch she used to be so she could power through the situation so that Santana would drop it and that this would never, ever be mentioned again.

Her lids drifted back open and she put a hand on her hip and arched an eyebrow as she locked gazed with Santana. "Oh, please," she scoffed. "Like it's the first time I've been all over your fingers." She let her voice drop down to a low purr on the last few words, perversely enjoying the way the other woman's eyes widened and she swallowed audibly at the evoked memory. "Or, you could just consider it payback for all the times you came to practice after hooking up with Britney in the locker room. I know that wasn't sweat all over your thighs when I had to lift you."

Santana had the good grace to look sheepish. She offered a smile and a shrug. "It's good to see you, Q," she said softly. "You have no idea. But, you're disgusting and you need to go and get that fixed up." She waved her hand in a circular motion in Quinn's direction. "Shower up and shit."

Before Quinn could reply she turned and strode towards the kitchen. "You got any disinfectant soap up in here, Berry?" she called out as she made a beeline for the sink.

"It is really good to see you," Britney said, draping an arm around Quinn's shoulder and pulling her in for a side-hug. Quinn slid her arm around Britney's waist and burrowed into her side. "But you smell like sex. San's right. You really need a shower."

Quinn's cheeks flamed once again but she let out a faint chuckle as she dropped her arm from around Britney and stepped out of the other woman's grip. She turned on her heel and retreated back into Rachel's bedroom to get cleaned up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** This one took me awhile to get done but it's super long, a real monster to write, so I hope that makes up for the wait.

SuperGleek18 :) Good. That's the reaction I was hoping for.

gllover22 I guess not. I honestly have no idea where that scene came from but I had to use it once it popped into my head. I thought Rachel would find it funny as well.

Jaely Thank you. I gotta admit, Britt is really hard to write. I didn't think she would be but I really stuggled with what she'd say or do in this scene. No, my Britt didn't go to MIT. I kinda hate the fourth season in it's entirety -except Santana and Rachel in NYC together. And Quinn/Santana at the wedding-but especially the last half so I'm disregarding the whole genuis MIT thing. Britney's a dancer and should persue that, in my opinion.

LaurenKnight13 lol. Awesome. I love abs on a person...I'm glad the scene caught you off guard, I don't want to be too predicatable. As for how Brit knows how Quinn tastes, I was thinking more, she knows what a woman, in general would taste like compared to the handcream or body lotion Santana was hoping it really was. No sexy fun times for the two of them in this story. Well maybe...No.

FaberryOTP Thank you.

Linksys I love HBIC Quinn and I wanted a shot at including her.

Fabraygron Thank you. I'm glad that you're enjoying the dynamic and how it's all unfolding. I hope that you continue to enjoy it as well. :)

Chapter 10

Quinn's cheeks were still flaming as she stood in front of Rachel's open closet, searching for something to wear. The entire scene played out again and again in her mind's eye as she flipped through dresses and skirts, blouses and jeans, trying to find something that looked like it might fit. The look on Santana's face as she'd pulled back, the abject horror in her expression as she'd held her hand up for closer inspection. Britney licking Quinn's arousal off her hand. The entire room aware of the fact that not only had Quinn and Rachel slept together last night but that Quin had been so turned on, so worked up that she couldn't even curb her libido long enough for a visit with friends. She'd soaked through not just a pair of panties but a pair of shorts. A pair of Rachel's shorts.

She couldn't go back out there, Quinn rationed even as she pulled a pair of grey dress pants that felt like they had a bit of spandex stretch to them off a hanger. They'd likely be a little snug, a little short but passable. She would not be able to look any of them in the eye. She couldn't face them, she thought resolutely as she selected a dark blue blouse that would probably be fine if she left a couple of buttons undone. Maybe paired with a tank top, she mused as she spotted a cream colored camisole and pulled that out and draped it over her arm. Despite having shut Sanana up with her words, she knew that all three of them would be thinking about it when she stepped back out there. They'd see her and they'd remember and they'd spend the whole of their visit trying not to laugh at her. Hell, Rachel hadn't even bothered trying. She'd been nearly hysterical laughing about the whole thing.

They were probably out there laughing at her right now. She couldn't hear them as she headed into the bathroom and dumped her makeshift outfit onto the vanity but Quinn was certain that they were.

She was going to shower, get herself cleaned up and then she was going to go, Quinn decided as she opened the faucets and adjusted the temperature to just shy of scalding. She would get a cab back to the hotel she was sharing with Lara and Olivia and she would spend the day going over the notes that they had gotten on the play yesterday. Quinn mapped out her course of action as she stripped down and stepped under the spray, letting the water course over her and the steam surround her. She would work on a few minor revisions and she'd have Lara, her co-writer and Olivia, her lead, read it through with her and see how it worked. Maybe later this afternoon they'd go out and do some sighteeing, some shopping. They'd have dinner, maybe go out again, maybe go back to the hotel and hit the bar and Quinn would get very, very drunk and pretend that this morning had never happened.

She nodded once, satisfied with her plan and reached for a bottle of Rachel's body wash that rested on the edge of the tub. She popped open the tube and took a quick whiff of the scent, trying to place it without peeking at the label. Cinnamon. She smiled softly to herself at the idea of sharing Rachel's scent for the day as she squeezed a large dollop into her hand and began to rub them together, creating a thick, spicy lather.

Then tomorrow, when all this was behind her she would call Rachel and the two of them could maybe do something together, Alone. Tthere was no way that she was going to be spending time with Santana and Britney any time soon. Because there was no way that she was going to be able to look at either one of them again without remembering the sight of Santana jumping away from her in shock and surprise. Or the sight of her wetness glistening on Santana's fingers. Or the way Britney had licked it up and oh-so casually announced to the room that it was definitely Quinn that she was tasting.

The look on Santana's face at her girlfriend's words, at her actions. Quinn couldn't help it, her lips quirked up in a small smile at the memory. She had thought Santana's eyes were going to pop right out of her head. Especially when Britney had hummed softly at the taste. Santana's face in that moment had been...Quinn just shook her head and chuckled softly.

She replayed the scene over again in her head and her shoulders began to shake in silent laughter as the humour of the situation seeped through her embarrasment. Santana's little yelp when she realized that Quinn was dripping all over her leg. The twitch of her lip as she'd stared at the moisture on her hands.

It was still as embarrasing as hell but her old friends' reaction had been hilarious. Santana had always had one of the most expressive faces that Quinn had ever seen. It had always been so much fun poking and prodding at her, trying to get her to react to things, trying to rile a reaction out of her. Today had been no different, her eyes had widened, her nostrils had flaired. Quinn had to brace her hands against the tiled shower wall as she laughed.

It wasn't like she hadn't caught Santana and Britney in countless compromising positions before she learned, at some point mid freshman year that it was a good idea to always announce herself before entering a room our rounding a corner. She'd caught them kissing and groping, with hands under shirts or skirts in the early stages of the relationship and noticed them stumbling out of dark corners and empty rooms hastily re-arranging their clothes as things progressed. And aside from that one time when she'd forgotten herself and flung herself through Britney's bedroom door one afternoon in a state about something her father had said and her mother had not said and caught them both half-naked and literally in the throes, she'd never, ever, seen either of them blush at being caught. They might have been secretive and afraid of being found out but they were never embrarrased. They were never ashamed. And that had been back when they were just kids in high school.

Now they were adults, out and proud and with a bit of experience under their belts. So, yes, Quinn was a private person and she'd probably never be entirely comfortale with other people knowing her buisness, especiallly when it concerned her sex life but she wouldn't be embarrased in front of the people who were or had at one time been the closest to her. Yes, they knew that she and Rachel had slept together. Were sleeping together, if this thing between them progressed as well as Quinn hoped it would. And they'd probably poke fun at her a little bit for it. Especially Santana because she just loved to push Quinn's buttons but she wasn't ashamed or embarrased to be with Rachel so she'd take the ribbing instride and she'd give back as good as she got. Because she definitely had a lot of material to use.

She finished the rest of her shower quickly, suddenly eager to return to the other's company. She shampooed briskly and rinced out her hair before shutting off the water and wrapping herself in one of Rachel's large, fluffy towels. The bathroom was steamy and the mirror was fogged but she didn't bother with wiping it as she towel dried and then pulled on her borrowed clothes. As expected the pants were snug and a little short but not indecently so and the blouse clung to her frame but only served to accentuate her curves as she buttoned it halfway over the camisole. She ran her finger through her hair, working out a few tangles and when she was done and deemed herself presentable she left the bathroom and made her way back through Rachel's apartment to the others.

They were in same positions they'd been in the first time she'd walked in, Santana and Britney leaning on either side of the island in the kitchen, Rachel flitting around behind it. Only now the coffee had been brewed and several plates containing cut up fruits, vegetables and dip and sandwhiches lay across the island's surface.

Once again it was Britney who spotted her first only this time instead of hesitating she pushed herself off the island and headed straight for Quinn, who stopped in mid-stride and instead braced herself for a hug that she knew would bowl her over if not for the fact that she'd had five years experience in preparing herself for one.

Rachel's collision with her body last night had been nothing compared to the force in which Britney launched herself at Quinn. She let out a faint oomph and took two steps back as Britney fairly draped herself around her.

"It's good to see you too, Britt," Quinn said as she wrapped her arm around Britney, the very first friend she'd made when she'd moved to Lima. The very first person her own age she'd even spoken to that summer before eight grade. Britney had saved her from a month and a half of complete and utter boredom as well as the tedium of unpacking and decorating her new house. All thanks to a chance meeting at Lima Middle where Quinn had been with her mom registering while Britney had been hanging around in the air-conditioning of the attendance office while waiting for one of her parents to pick up after a dance practice that had been held in the school's auditorium.

She was surprised to find tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as Britney squeezed her impossibly tightly against her. "I've missed you so much," she murumred, squeezing back just as tightly. How had she ever thought it was impossible to live her life without this woman? Just another stupid, messed up mistake in a whole long line of them.

"I'm glad you're really here, Quinn," Britney said softly. "And that Santana was wrong. And you didn't fall off the Earth." She gave one last squeeze and then pulled back slowly.

Quinn huffed out a laugh as she pulled back and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. "Me too, Britt. Me too."

No sooner had Britney stepped away did Santana step to her with a hug that wasn't as physically overpowering as Britney's but was equally intense. Her arms went around Quinn's back and pulled her in tight, cradling, embracing, her in a way that Quinn returned with equal fervor. She pressed her fingers lightly into Santana's back, clutching faintly at the other woman as she buried her face into the crook of her neck. Warm breath ghosted across her ear, lips pressed softly against her temple.

Her second friend in Lima. Her second-in-command. Her loudest supporter and her fiercest competitor. Her friendship with Britney had been instantaneous. It had been easy. They'd sat next to each other in those hard, uncomfortable chairs in the school's office and within a minute Britney had been holding her hand, telling her not to be nervous about starting at a new school, that she'd look out for her. They'd spent half an hour talking about classes and teachers and music and dancing before Mrs. Pierce had turned up, apologizing for getting caught up in traffic and whisked her daughter away but not before Britney had given Quinn her number and told her to call her if she wanted to hang out.

Her friendship with Santana had not been instant. Or easy. They were both intelligent, attractive, athletic girls who'd made the same first friend. Quinn that summer and Santana two summers before when she'd transferred from elementary school in Lima Heights to the middle school that served the whole area. They'd been wary of each other from the first moment they met, circling each other in the middle of Britney's bedroom as the other girl suggested movies they could watch. Britney had thought that it would be nice for her two friends to meet each other and because they both cared so much for her, they'd for the most part kept their claws in.

But they had still competed for pretty much everything, from Britney's affections to the attention of the boys in their class. From grades to sports they'd constantly pushed each other and most of the time, it only served to make them both better. When one stumbled, the other pulled her back up and it had developed an uneasy camradarie between the two of them. Their friendship had always been tense, complex. And maybe it hadn't always been healthy but it had been real and it had been them and Quinn couldn't imagine it would have worked any other way.

"Fuck, Q." It was all Santana could say. It was all Santana had to say.

"I know, San. I know." She squeezed the woman in her arms tightly and then slowly they both pulled away.

"The Unholy Trinity, back together again," Santana said with a sly grin as she looped an arm around Quinn's waist and the other around Britney's and guided them back towards the kitchen, where Rachel was leaning against the counter behind her, eyes shining with moisture from watching the exchange.

"Lord held up all," Rachel said with an eye-roll as she pushed herself off the counter and reached for the glasses of orange juice that rested behind her.

"Damn straight," Santana said with a brisk nod.

"Oh, please, San. You're about as straight as a bendy straw," Rachel with a smirk as she handed first Britney then Quinn a glass. She reached behind her once again and held one out in offering to Santana, who gave the girls on either side of her a squeeze before dropping her arms and releasing them from her grasp to take the orange juice in one hand and to snag a piece of melon off the plate on the island with the other.

"You okay?" Rachel asked softly as she stepped in front of Quinn and gently cupped her face with both hands, wiping at the tear tracks on her cheeks with her thumbs.

"Yeah." Quinn offered her a watery smile. "It's just..." she trailed off with a shrug. She wasn't sure she could put it into words. But she didn't seem to need to. Rachel just smiled knowingly and continued to caress her face. Quinn offered a faint smile in return and curved a hand around Rachel's waist, drawing her in close enough to press a light kiss to first her forehead then her lips. A kiss that quickly became more than the chaste peck she had originally intended.

Rachel rose up onto her toes to return the kiss, her lips parting slighly as her tongue came out to swipe against Quinn's mouth, seeking entrance. She granted it with a soft moan and splayed her hand out across Rachel's lower back or rather, the top of her ass.

"Get a room," Santana catcalled from somewhere behind them and she felt Rachel smile and giggle faintly into the kiss before slowly pulling away. Quinn let out a light growl of protest and let her pull away. She rested her forehead against Rachel's and closed her eyes, attempting to draw breath into her aching lungs and turned her head. The scathing reply dying on her lips as Rachel, without even turning to look at the others in the room shot back.

"We have a room, Santana," she said sweetly. "Right through there." She made a sweeping gesture back towards the direction of her apartment. "And if you're not careful we might just go make use of it. Loudly. Multiple times."

Santana just smirked and pounded back her orange juice. Only to lean forward, bracing herself on the edge of the counter as coughs shook her body.

"Jesus Christ, Berry," she wheezed. "Was there alcohol in that?"

When she turned her head to glare, there were tears streaming down her cheeks and she was clutching at her chest. Britney hovered at her side, rubbing her back soothingly but that did nothing to ease the rattling of her breath as she coughed and spluttered.

"No, not alcohol. Champagne."

"Champagne is alcohol, brain trust," Santana rasped, reaching for the taps and opening the cold full blast. She didn't even bother with a glass, she just stuck her head under and took loud, gulping sips. "And why the hell are we drinking at noon on a Saturday?"

"Mimosa's are an accepted brunch tradition," Rachel said primly, leaning into Quinn's side as she turned to face Santana.

"Granted. Again, midge, why are we drinking at noon on a Saturday?"

Rachel let out a soft, long suffering sigh and Quinn fought not to grin at their dynamic. It was a little strange watching the two of them banter like this. So similar to the sniping they used to exchange in high school but without the agression and animosity.

"I thought it might be nice to do a something a little special this morning," Rachel said with a shrug. "It is a celebration of sorts, is it not?"

"Of what? You cleaning Quinn's bats out?" she asked before snickering softly.

Even Quinn couldn't help but laugh lightly at that.

"Santana Lopez, that was unkind!" Apparently, Rachel did not find the humour in it that the two of them did.

"Easy, Rach," Quinn murumred softly in the other woman's ear, letting her lips brush softly against her lobes as she did. The reaction was instantaneous and predictable. She'd discovered last night that Rachel had really, really sensitive ears. Among other places. Though none of them were appropriate for distracing her in public.

Rachel shivered lightly in her arms and immediately fell silent, her throat working in the attemp to contain a moan.

"Play nice you two," Britney said with about as much inflection in her voice as one might use to ask someone to pass them a condiment. Clearly she was used to being the buffer between these two.

Santana huffed and rolled her eyes but refrained from commenting as she poured herself another glass of juice from the pitcher and took a slow, careful sip from it. Rachel shook her head but let it go as well. Britney glanced back and forth between the two of them, gave a satisfied nod and then left Santana's side to take a seat at the island.

It was sweet and strange to watch, a little bit like Rachel had stepped in and usurped her former role between her two old friends but also something entirely different.

"We eating, or what?" Santana asked, picking up another piece of melon and popping it into her mouth. "Because I'm starving. And this brunch thing is a limited time offer today. Britt's got to be downtown by three."

"The music video?" Rachel asked and both women nodded. "I see. Well, I'm glad you could make it. And we'll not keep you long."

"That was a hint, you know," Santana said, raising an eyebrow at the two of them, who remained standing at the edge of the kitchen, arms still around each other. "Come. Sit. Eat. " She waved at the spread before her. "Let's get all caught up, shall we?" she suggested as Rachel and Quinn moved forward and pulled out stools beside her.

"So, one time thing huh?" Santana said as soon as Quinn had settled beside her.

Quinn shrugged. "What can I say, our night together left me thinking there had to be more to it than _that_. Lo and behold, I was right."

"Oh, please, bitch. I rocked your world."

Quinn scoffed. "If that's what you have to tell yourself so you can sleep at night."

"You came back for _seconds._"

"Okay," Rachel cut in before Quinn could reply. "Can you please not talk about your intimite encounter when Britney and I are sitting right here?"

"What's a matter, Berry? Jealous you didn't get a go 'round?" Santana teased. "I can rectify that."

"Santana, your girlfriend is sitting right beside you," Rachel snapped, flushing so deeply that it was visible despite her skin tone.

"Oh, Britts won't mind. She might want to watch though."

"Totally." Britney nodded, completely expressionless.

Rachel seemed to realize then that Santana was purposefully winding her up and let out a huff but didn't say anymore. Quinn reached out and ran a soothing hand down Rachel's back, stroking small circles along the curve of her spine until the petite woman let out a sigh and relaxed in her seat.

"Sorry, Rach," she murmured, ignoring the whipping sound that Santana made or Britney's giggle as she leaned in and rested her chin on the other woman's shoulder. "I didn't mean anything by it and neither did Santana. It's just our way."

"I know," Rachel said softly. "And I should be used to it by now. It's just.."

"I know. Sorry." She presssed a kiss to the underside of Rachel's jaw and straightened up in her seat.

"So," Santana drawled, drawing the attention back to herself. "You picked up Rachel. In a bar. And let her take you home. "

"Yeah. Except not really." Quinn knew what Santana was really asking, she wanted to know if she was gay, bi, just liked hooking up with her friends or what. She just thought it was more fun to feign incomprehension.

"Except, yeah, really. Most of the time you run into an old friend, you get coffee. Or maybe lunch if it was a good friend. You don't generally end up between the sheets."

Quinn shrugged. She really didn't know how to explain it. They'd met and the spark had been there. Or maybe it had always been there and they were just not evolved into themselves enough to realize it all she knew is that last night, this morning, right now with Rachel, it just felt right.

"Maybe you don't..." Quinn teased and Santana gaped at her for a moment before bursting into loud, guffawing laugther.

"Please tell me that you two haven't been pining over each other since high school," Santana said when her laughter had died down. "Because that would be just tragic."

"I think it'd be romantic," Britney chimed in.

"Althought it would explain so, so much."

Quinn agreed with Santana, but one glance over at Rachel and she could tell that the other girl sided with Britney on this one. "One, what the hell does that mean? And two, no. Neither one of us were aware, or even willing to be aware of this back then."

"Oh, I don't know," Santana said. "The name calling. The slushies. You're constant obsessing over what the hobbit was doing, for starters. Rach following you around like a little lost puppy all the damn time. Telling you how perfect and pretty you were, for some more."

She shrugged. Maybe it had been under the surface but she'd had other motivations for all that stuff and from their talk last night, she knew that Rachel did for her actions as well.

"There was a lot of other stuff going on at the time. I was a stupid, messed up kid in a lot of ways but I wasn't repressed."

"And I might have admired Quinn. Wanted to emulate her even but it wasn't because I wanted to be with her."

"Fair enough," Santna said with a shrug. "But please, tell me how all this came about."

By all this, Quinn knew that Santana meant her attraction to women. Or rather her acknowledgment and admittance of it, because clearly she wasn't there yet the last time they'd seen each other. Since she asked nicely, Quinn was willing to tell her.

It was a little surreal, sitting there getting caught up with Rachel and Britney and Santana. Talking about their lives over the past few years, about work and school, about video shoots and auditions and bad directors and cute co-stars. It was like no time had passed and also like it had been forever. So much had happened in the intervening years, Brit had graduated high school and moved out to New York. She'd gotten a job as an usher in a theatre and started auditioning for dance troupes and video gigs. Santana had made her way from bartender to part bar owner and was thinking about opening up her own place. She had an eye on a location and was in talks with the banks and the landlords. Pretty soon she might be a successful buisness owner.

They didn't talk much about how they'd gotten back together, just that it had been three years ago and they had a place a few blocks away and while Quinn was curious, she didn't push it.

It was surreal and she almost couldn't believe it. She remembered Britney's words from earlier, asking Santana if she was dreaming and Quinn couldn't help but wonder if maybe she was right now as well. The last twelve hours or so had been perfect. Too perfect. And maybe it wasn't truly real.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a sharp pain in her wrist. She jumped in her seat and bit her lip against a yelp. She glanced down at her arm and then up at Britney, who had reached across the island to pinch her, hard.

"You're not dreaming, Quinn," she said softly and Quinn couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Thank you, Britt," she said, equally soft, as she turned her hand over and laced her fingers though the other woman's. Life had given her a second chance. Once again she'd been given the opportunity to fix some of the mistakes she'd made.


	11. Chapter 11

Guest: Okay, so I did change it but can I just say, Really? Sorry but how am I supposed to know from watching an episode of a television show how a character spells their name? I'm not a pop-music fan and I have no idea how Ms. Spears spells it so I went to my default spelling of the name based on how everyone I've ever known with that name spelled it.

SuperGleek18 I love the unholy trinity and I just couldn't resist. I'm looking forward to expanding this from a Faberry story to a Faberry and friends story. It should be fun. As for other Gleeks, maybe. Depends on if I can think of a way to fit them in. Any requests on who you'd like to see make an appearance.

Jaely Thank you. I had fun writing Quinn's reaction, going from mortified to laughing. Agreed. I think the Rachel/Santana characters should be played off each other more, it's such an interesting dynamic and they're good for each other.

gllover22 Thank you. I didn't think it'd be funny if Quinn didn't eventually come around to see it that way as well. And yeah, she fnally got some of hers back after having to endure Santana and Britt in high school. I'm trying to write Rachel as a bit more mature but still a good target for Santana to tease because she still gets riled. It's fun but challenging.

LaurenKnight13 It seems to be common amongst the fandom that Britt's got a good feel for people and I couldn't help but bring that in as well. I see them both as romantics but Rachel a little more so, a bit more starry-eyed and fairy-tale ending type. There will definitely be more of them hanging out as a group. And more sweet-Faberry kisses.

Linksys: :) I love Santana. She is my favourite character to write. Ever.

**Guest**: I know, right? It's weird. But I live in a small town and I've been coming home from the bars at that time and saw old-ladies out walking their dogs and joggers out for some excercise so I figured if it happens here, it could happen in NY. City never sleeps, right?

**Chapter 11**

They finished their brunch quickly but lingered over coffee and conversation. It was just after two when Santana announced that she and Brittnay needed to be going. It had been a fun, somewhat unreal morning and Quinn was still having a little trouble wrapping her mind around the events of the last few hours as she stood beside Rachel at the door as the other woman saw her (their?) friends off.

She watched in something akin to awe as Santana and Rachel hugged goodbye, their bodies sliding together with famliarity and practised ease. And she felt her eyebrows shoot up into her hairline when she witnessed Santana brush a kiss against Rachel's cheek with what could only be described as tenderness before she pulled back and draped her coat over her arm. Seeing Brittnay move in and wrap Rachel in a bear hug wasn't quite so surreal. Britt had always been much more tactile and a little less openly hostile than Santana had been but she'd had her share of mean and snarky things to say to and about Rachel back in the day.

She knew that none of this should surprise her, they'd all been friendly in the last year or so of high school and Rachel had said that she'd gotten close to Santana and Brittnay in the past few years but having not been witness to the growing friendship it was a little strange to step into it when it was now at this point.

"Sorry we have to leave early, Rach," Brittnay said as she pulled back, brushing her own kiss against Rachel's cheek.

"No problem. Have a great shoot," Rachel said as she gave Brittnay one last squeeze before letting her arms drop.

"We'll be seeing you again soon, right?" Santana's voice in her ear made Quinn jump. She'd been so focused on watching Brittnay and Rachel interact that she hadn't noticed Santana make her way around them and appear at her side.

Ignoring the latina's smirk she nodded. "I'd really like that, yeah."

"And it doesn't have to just be with Berry, you know. You wanna grab coffee, lunch or something. Gimme a call."

Quinn felt the smile tugging at the corners of her lips at the decidedly casually worded invitation, knowing that it was Santana's way of saying that she'd like for them to get together.

"We'll do lunch. Sometime this week," she said, putting it out there as definitively as she could. She had a lot of work ahead of her getting this play off the ground and she was going to be insanely busy over the next few weeks so she couldn't commit to a time or date just yet. She'd have to look at her shedule and see when she could carve out a few hours but she definitely would. She refused to let this be one of those situations where they said they'd get together and then just never get around to it. She'd made the mistake of letting Santana and Brittnay slip from her lives once and she wasn't going to make it again.

"Sounds good," Santana agreed before stepping in for a hug. Quinn fell into the other woman's arms with a soft sigh. "It was really good seeing you, Quinn," Santana said softly into her ear before giving her an extra squeeze and pulling away.

"You too, Santana." Quinn pressed a kiss to her cheek before stepping away and turning to face Brittnay, who was hovering at her elbow. Brittnay didn't say anything, just opened her arms and Quinn stepped into them.

A moment later they pulled apart and Brittnay turned, linked arms with Santana and the two of them slipped out the door. Rachel flipped the lock behind them and turned to face Quinn.

"I'm sorry they interrupted our morning," she said, closing the distance between them and looping her arms around Quinn's waist. "But, I had a good time. I'm glad we did this."

Quinn nodded as she brought her arms up and draped them around Rachel's shoulders, lacing her fingers together at the base of the other woman's neck and cradling her head. "Me too. It was good seeing them again. I didn't even realize how much I'd missed them until I walked out and saw them standing in your kitchen. I'm glad that you guys kept in touch. And became such good friends. But I gotta be honest, it's a little weird to me that you and Santana-"

"I know, right?" Rachel interrupted with a large smile and a faint chuckle. "Another one of those things that, if you'd told my fifteen year old self I would have thought you needed treatment. "

Quinn laughed softly. "Right there with you on that one, Rach."

Rachel beamed up at her and then slowly her smile turned sly. "Now that they're gone though..." She trailed off, abandoning the sentence halfway through as she raised up on her toes just slightly and pressed her lips against Quinn's.

"Mmm," Quinn hummed into the kiss and unlaced her fingers. She slid her hands around to grip the collar of Rachel's robe and used it to pull the other woman into her as she parted her lips and deepened the kiss.

Rachel's hands splayed out across her back, fingers digging in gently as her tongue slipped out to slide along Quinn's lower lip.

"God, Rach," Quinn murmured as she loosened her grip on Rachel's robe and slid her hands beneath it instead, cupping the other woman's neck and gently running her thumbs down the column of her throat as she eagerly sucked Rachel's tongue into her mouth.

Rachel's lips tasted faintly of the coffee they'd been drinking and were soft and warm and Quinn never wanted to lose the feeling of them sliding against her own but she really couldn't stay. She'd already stayed longer than she should have. And while it was well worth the amount of catch up she'd have to play later today to have spent this morning making love to Rachel and then having brunch with her, Santana and Brittnay she knew that she really couldn't afford to lose any more time.

"As much as I would love to spend the rest of the day doing this," she rasped as Rachel's mouth left hers and began pressing kisses along the line of her jaw, "I really need to be going."

"What? No." Rachel's nipped at her earlobe and swirled her tongue around the hollow just behind it, making Quinn hiss softly and press more firmly against her.

"I'm sorry, Rach," Quinn managed to get out as Rachel worked her way down the side of Quinn's neck, placing hot, open mouth kisses against sensative skin. "I've got...got a ton of work to do for...the play." Her voice hitched as Rachel's teeth scraped along her collarbone. "Oh, God." She moaned, her head tipping to the side to give Rachel more access to the side of her neck. "I really can't...I need..."she trailed off, her mind going blank as to why exactly she was trying to stop this as Rachel's lips ghosted across the hollow at the base of her throat and the tip of her tongue peeked out to press lightly at the pulse point there. She groaned lightly and arched into the touch.

"You're not going anywhere just yet," Rachel murmured into the skin of her neck. "Do you know how hot you look, wearing my clothes?"

Quinn really hoped that she wasn't actually expecting an answer because her thoughts were fractured right now.

"I've been dying to get my hands, my mouth, my tongue on you, _into you _since the moment you walked out of my bedroom wearing a pair of my running shorts and that ratty old t-shirt."

Quinn shivered at the words.

"God, you looked so sexy." Rachel's voice was heated, desperate and yet also somehow reverent. "And that was nothing, _nothing_ compared to how you look right now. You've got me all worked up," Rachel husked as she continued to press kisses across the top of Quinn's chest. "So you, Quinn Fabray are going to stay here and finish what you started."

Quinn's knees turned to jelly at the low growl that entered Rachel's voice as she uttered the words. "Oh, God," she groaned and felt the throbbing between her legs intensify. "Rachel."

She didn't know if it was a protest or a plea, all she knew was that Rachel's words, the heat in her voice as she said them and the insistant way that her mouth was plying her skin had set her body on fire.

She felt the world tilt and tip dizzily as Rachel spun them around. She let out a soft grunt as she was pushed not so gently into the door, Rachel's body pressing in and holding her there. Her thigh slid firmly between Quinn's legs and on instinct, she rolled hips, sliding along Rachel's leg and letting out a faint sigh at the small relief she found in the friction.

Rachel's lips found hers again, pressing firmly, roughly against hers as her hands slipped beneath Quinn's shirt, sliding up her sides to cup a breast in each hand. She kneaded them in her fingers, tugging and pulling on Quinn's nipples, working them into hard, throbbing points as her tongue plundered Quinn's mouth.

It was all Quinn could do to hang on, her hands clutching tightly to Rachel's ass as she struggled to breath through her nose. Her hips rocked frantically against Rachel's thigh, pushing forward only to be thrust back with a thud against the door. She was pretty sure she was going to have a bruise on but couldn't find it in herself to care. She couldn't find it in herself to do anything but cling to Rachel and tremble under the intensity of her arousal.

All thoughts of leaving, all thoughts of anything escaped her. Her entire awareness narrowed to include only what Rachel was doing to her and the sensations that it invoked. She lost herself in the feeling of Rachel's mouth, hot and wet against the curve of her breast. In the shivers that tore through her body as Rachel's tongue swiped, coarse and firm against her nipple.

She murmured and moaned, incoherent and hoarse as Rachel worked her way down her body, dropping to her knees in front of Quinn as she slid her pants down and let them pool on the floor between them.

"You're so wet," she murmured, sounding somewhat in awe and Quinn couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the observation. Though the sound that tore from her throat was strangled and raw.

"I should fucking think so," she rasped, the last word hitching in her throat as Rachel's breath ghosted across her center a split second before her tongue thrust roughly inside.

"Ah...fuck..." She gripped at the door, her fingers curling and her nails digging into the wood for purchase as she went up onto her toes with the force of Rachel's tongue entering her. "Fuck."

Rachel hummed and Quinn felt the reverberations though her entire body.

Sparks flared behind her lids as she squeezed her eyes shut and her head thumped back against the door as Rachel began to to work her tongue in and out, quick, hard thrusts followed the the occasion flick against her clit, just enough off rhythmn to keep Quinn twitching and writhing as she begged for release.

Her muscles clenched and then began to spasm and a wave of static overtook her brain. A hoarse scream ripped from her thoat as wave after wave rolled over her.

Slowly she slipped down the surface of the door, her legs refusing to hold her up. She landed in Rachel's lap with a soft sigh.

"Oh, my god." It was all she could manage.

She heard Rachel chuckle softly as the other woman's arms wrapped around her shoulders and snuggled her in close. She was drifting somewhat, not quite sleeping but definitely not aware either and it was a pleasant, warm feeling. She could hear Rachel's heart beat pounding steadily in her ear and feel the faint rise and fall of her chest with each breath.

Slowly her awareness began to come back to her and with it came the memory of everything that Rachel had just done to her. Her insides fluttered in sense memory and she was amazed to realize that the dull, throb of arousal had returned. Her eyelids drifted open and she turned her head to look at Rachel.

"Hey," she said, offering up a wide, lazy smile.

"Hey yourself." Rachel tipped her head to meet her gaze, a smile of her own playing at the corners of her lips. She looked downright smug, in Quinn's opinion. "Really?" she let out an incredulous laugh as she correctly read the desire in Quinn's eyes. "You're insatiable."

Quinn gave a half-hearted shrug. "It's all you, Rach. You wear me out and I still want more."

Her limbs were still leaden and clumbsy but she had enough control of movement to grasp Rachel's shoulders and push her down onto her back on the floor. Quinn shifted so she was straddling the other woman and leaned over her. She brushed her lips lightly against Rachel's, a barely there touch that had the other woman straining up to meet hers. But Quinn held her down firmly by the shoulders, controlling the pressure of the kiss and keeping it faint and fleeting.

"Talk about me in your clothes. Let's talk about you in that robe," Quinn husked, her lips ghosting against Rachel's lips, cheek and across the line of her jaw as she spoke "So short, barely covers the tops of your thighs." She released her grip on one shoulder and brought a hand down to stroke along the curve of Rachel's hip and across the top of her leg in demonstration. "And all it would take is one little tug of that sash and it'd fall open." She slid her hand up and tugged at one end of the knot, undoing it in one fluid motion and then slipping her hand inside as the fabric fell open. Her fingers skated across the smooth skin of Rachel's stomach, causing the brunette to whimper and arch up into the touch.

She traced idle patterns along the ridges of Rachel's abs and up the valley between her breasts, nails scratching lightly against smooth, supple skin. Circling along the under sides of her breasts and along the contours of her ribcage. Feather light touches around her aerolas and the pads of her fingers across hard, pebbled nipples as her lips brushed lightly down Rachel's neck.

"Please, Quinn." Rachel was all but whining as she writhed beneath her. "Don't tease."

"You mean, like you've been teasing me all morning?" Quinn murmured into her skin. "Hmmm?" She rocked her hips down against Rachel's, pressing her thigh firmly against her center.

"Quinn." Rachel gripped at Quinn's hips, pulling her down harder into her as she bucked upwards.

Quinn allowed Rachel to increase the pressure but she didn't let her alter the pace, she continued rocking slowly, a deep, rolling glide that had Rachel moaning as her clit slid along Quinn's thigh.

She slid her hand down Rachel's body and between her legs, sliding two fingers inside her and sighing at the feeling of silky wet heat surrounding her.

She pulled back so she could watch and felt a flood of arousal and affection as Rachel's eyes fluttered shut and her lips parted with each soft, panting breath. Her head rolled one way and then the other and her hands clutched convulsively at Quinn's waist as a low, keening whine rumbled from somewhere in the back of her throat.

"So beautiful," Quinn whispered, leaning down to kiss Rachel's lips softly before pulling back and once again to watch as she continued thrusting into her, riding Rachel's thigh as she moved steadily in and out of her, her thumb positioning itself against Rachel's clit, rubbing tight circles against it.

She could feel her own orgasm approaching, a white hot coiling in the pit of her stomach and she increased the pressure and speed of her thrusts. Beneath her, Rachel tensed, her body arching up off the floor and then with a long, low moan her muscles relaxed in a series of shivers. Quinn let go, trembling above Rachel with a cry of her own.

She collapsed with a sigh onto the floor beside the other woman, lying on her back with her eyes screwed shut as she struggled to draw breath into her lungs. Beside her, Rachel's breathing rasped in similar effort.

A part of her couldn't believe that they'd just done it on the floor of Rachel's front door. Or against Rachel's front door for that matter. It's not that Quinn wasn't sexually adventerous. She was well versed in the ways in which you could have sex in places other than in bed in the missionary position. It was just, sex against the door, floor sex that seemed to her like it was either the territory of lovers or cheap, torrid affairs and this was neither. Despite their thirteen year history they were not long time lovers. Nor was this a fling. At the moment, they weren't really anything yet. They knew each other so well and yet not at all. The children they were had a place within the women that they were but there was so much to learn and reveal and normally in that stage of a relationship, for Quinn at least, it was all about the courtship, the romance.

She was a little old-fashioned, she supposed compared to her peers when it came to dating. She believed that there was a certain course to be taken, steps, if you will. She rarely, if ever, slept with someone on the first date. She preferred the slow build, getting to know each other, flirting and letting the attraction simmer until finally, when the moment was right they fell in bed together.

This, how things were developing with Rachel, it felt out of step. They'd spent one night together, not even a real, official date and they'd already made love. Then this here, more fucking then love making. It should feel utterly wrong to Quinn at this stage because there weren't _there_ yet but lying here with Rachel at her side, sweaty and exhausted and weak she didn't feel even the least bit regretful. It felt right.

That didn't mean, however, that she didn't want to take those steps. That she didn't want to date and flirt and let the attraction simmer until they fell into bed together.

She lolled her head to the side and caught Rachel staring back at her.

"Hi," Rachel said, a soft, sweet smile lighting up her face.

"Hi, back," she said softly, a smile forming on her own features as well. "Go out with me?"

Rachel laughed lightly. "What's that?"

"Go out with me. Let me take you out on a date."

"Did you seriously just ask me out. Now?" Rachel asked, laughter coloring her voice.

"Why not?" Quinn grinned back at her, though her question was completely serious. "Unless...unless you don't want to?" She felt some of her happiness dim.

"What? Quinn, no. Of course I want to." Rachel rolled onto her side to face and propped her head up on one elbow. "We talked about this last night, remember?"

"Actually, I talked," Quinn reminded her. "And you dragged me upstairs."

"Dragged?" Rachel arched an eyebrow at her and Quinn offered her most winning smile in response. "Thought so," Rachel scoffed. "And I only invited you up because I agreed with everything you said last night. I want to see where this goes just as much as you do. It's just a little...strange to be asked out when we're both lying half-naked on the floor in my living room."

Quinn nodded. "It is at that," she chuckled in agreement. "But that doesn't change the fact that I want to take you out," she said. "A proper date, where I pick you up and give you flowers and tell you how beautiful you look. And I pull open doors and pull out chairs and hold your hand and walk you to your door."

In all of her past relationships, Quinn had been the one who was taken out. The one who was persued. So it was an odd feeling for her, wanting to be the one doing the taking but she had a sense that Rachel would appreciate it. Rachel was even more of a romantic than she was.

"And kiss me goodnight?" Rachel asked.

Quinn bit her lip against a frown. "If that's what you want," she said. Although that wasn't how she hoped the evening would end.

Rachel nodded. "If we're doing this whole date scenerio, then yes that's what has to happen. You kiss me goodnight and then I ask you if you want to come upstairs."

Quinn scowled at Rachel. "You had me worried for a moment," she admitted.

"Really?" Rachel questioned. "You really thought that after last night and this morning I'd be able to kiss you goodnight and send you on your way?"

Quinn shrugged. "I was hoping not. But I really had no idea."

Rachel shook her head, a grin playing across her lips as she leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Quinn's forehead.

"So, when is this date?" she asked once she'd pulled back.

"Tonight?" Quinn suggested, meeting Rachel's gaze with a hopeful one of her own. "I really do have to get some work done today but I'd love it if you'd let me take you out tonight."

"You're leaving? I thought that..." Rachel trailed off and waved her hand over Quinn's and her own bodies "would entice you to stay."

"Oh, it was enticing all right. But, unfortunately, I do have to go. I'm not here on holidays, Rach. I've got a lot of people and a lot of money invested in this play."

Rachel huffed out a sigh and Quinn couldn't help but laugh at how adorable she was. She propped herself up on her elbows and brushed a quick kiss across her lips and then pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"So, tonight?" she confirmed, staggering slightly to her feet and then offering a hand down to Rachel to help haul her up.

Rachel nodded. "Tonight."

"Okay. Eight o' clock. I'll pick you up. Wear something nice."

"I can't wait."

"Me neither." Quinn pressed another kiss to Rachel's lips then leaned down and pulled her borrowed pants on.

"I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go either," Quinn said. "But, it can't be helped. I'll see you tonight." She stole one last kiss then stepped away before Rachel could grab her and distract her any further and then was out the door, combing her fingers through her hair in an attempt to tame it and straightening her clothes in the elevator. As she hit the street and raised an arm to hail a cab she was pretty sure that she still looked freshly fucked and that everyone, including her cabbie knew that she was making a Saturday afternoon "walk of shame" home in borrowed clothes but she really, truly, did not care.


	12. Chapter 12

Fabraygron I'm excited. I can't wait to write it. This chapter's a bit of filler but I hope you like it anyway. I thought it important for character development.

**Guest**: I know you're just trying to help. And I'm really not trying to be a bitch. I swear. And I don't mind being called out when I'm wrong about something. (You'll notice I did actually change the spelling-even if I did still get it screwed up in the last chapter-)

Although, there are a few flaws in your logic. First being, you don't actually see the episode title when it airs on tv. You only see it you have the dvds-which I don't. And even if I did happen to have the dvds, there's no indicator as to which Brit is which.

(Britney 2.0 could just as easily have been Britney Pearce, 2.0 because it was her second episode to emulate Brittany Spears-see what I'm saying)

And as for the glist, the list was flashed on screen for about two seconds and maybe you've got excellent vision but I couldn't make out any of the words from where I was sitting.

SuperGleek18 I know it's my story and I shouldn't, but I really find them adorable together. I love the idea of a Santana/Rachel friendship and there's been some evidence on the show that Santana can actually be really sweet, so I wanted to extend that to her interactions with Rachel. Maybe Tina? I was thinking the other day how she's supposed to end up in NY after graduation and she's not an obvious choice. Although if there's someone else you want to see, let me know and I'll try to work it in.

Jaely Hot and steamy is kinda my specialty. I actually have to work pretty hard on all the emotions and other stuff...so there will definitely be lots of sexy scenes. I'm glad you like the pacing of the relationship.

LaurenKnight13 Again? Still? Dammnit. I think I understand now why most of the fics I read they call her Britt of B. -although in my own defence, I thought that's what I was typing. I have some trouble with letters sometimes- I'm glad that you don't mind, because they'll be like that the rest of the story, unable to keep their hands off each other. And Quinn will definitely woo Rachel.

FaberryOTP Thank you. I'm glad you liked it.

**streisand123** :) Thanks. I really thought I was typing that-I get letters mixed up sometimes but usually I can catch it and fix it-but I guess not. I'm pretty sure I got it right in this chapter.

**Chapter 12**

Quinn knew it was probably to much to ask for but she still found herself hoping that when she got back to the hotel that her friends would not be in the suite they were sharing. They were in New York City after all, they could be out enjoying the sites. But of course they weren't, she realized as she pushed open the heavy wooden door and caught the murmur of voices and soft music playing somewhere inside. She knew that when she made it down the short hallway into the living area of their suite she would find the two of them hard at work, just as she should have been as well. They were going to have to really cram this afternoon and again tomorrow to make up for the hours lost this morning and the ones they were going to have to miss, as she had her date with Rachel tonight.

Not that she could bring herself to regret either instance. Last night and this morning had been amazing. Seeing Rachel again, talking, laughing, getting caught up. Seeing Britt and Santana. Just thinking about it made her feel happy, lighter. And then of course there was the sex. Oh, the hot, passionate amazing sex. She could feel her cheeks flush at the memory and she shook her head, pushing all thoughts of it aside as she kicked off her shoes. The last thing she wanted was to telegraph her thoughts to Olivia, who seemed to have some kind of built in "Quinn-got-laid" meter and could guess by the shade of blush on her cheeks just how salacious her night had been.

She rounded the corner into the suite to the site of Lara stretched out on the low couch, papers strewn about on the coffee table and the floor around her and her laptop open over her knees while Olivia saw perched on the small round table in the room's kitchenette, a sheaf of papers in one hand and a pen tucked in behind her ear.

She must have cast a shadow across Lara's laptop because she craned her neck to glance behind her then offered a wide, sly, smile.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," she drawled, lifting her laptop onto the table and rolling off the couch. She landed on her feet and gave Quinn an appraisive once over as Olivia looked up, her attention caught by the sound of Lara's voice.

"Well, if it ain't Ms. Fabray doing the lamest walk of shame I've ever seen," Olivia said from her perch across the room.

Quinn shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant but she could feel that familiar blush heating her cheeks and she couldn't help but feel a perverse sense of satisfaction when Olivia's jaw dropped open.

"No way."

Again, Quinn just shrugged.

"No fucking way." Olivia slid off the table and strode over to stand in front of Quinn. "Look me in the eye and tell me you're not just playing with me," she demanded, bringing her face close to Quinn's and leveling her with a stare. Quinn held her gaze easily.

"I'm not playing with you," she said.

"Seriously? You banged the hot chick from the bar?"

Quinn bristled at the phrasing, she'd done more than "bang the hot chick from the bar" but she knew that the finer points of last night's and this mornings love making would be lost on her friends for the moment.

"Holy shit, Quinn. Good for you."

Lara was a little less effusive as she gave Quinn a quick squeeze around the waist. "Good for you, Quinn," she said. "She was...well she was hot. And you gotta tell us how that came about. I thought you said she was just a friend?"

Quinn glanced back and forth between her friends and then over at the mess of paperwork they should be doing and let out a soft sigh. She was never going to be able to get them to focus on work when there was juicy gossip to be had.

They so weren't getting any work done today, she realized ruefully. If only she'd realized this earlier, she could have spent more time with Rachel.

She kicked herself for not having seen this coming. She could have still been at Rachel's, making love and cuddling and getting to know each other more. Instead she was stuck here getting grilled by these two.

She let out another sigh. "Is there any way that we can get some of this taken care of while I fill you in on all the sordid details?"

"Sordid details?" Olivia's grin turned sly and she as she and Lara exchanged a glance. "Now my interest is really piqued."

"Liv, seriously?"

"Okay, okay. Chillax. We'll work, you talk."

It was probably as good an offer as Quinn was going to get and she nodded. She settled on the end of the couch Lara had previously been stretched out on as the other two resumed their seats. She rolled her eyes at the site of them both leaning forward, eager for details and launched into the tale of how her night had unfolded.

She took them through the night, the conversation in the bar, walking to the diner, the light flirting. She was a little surprised that neither of them interrupted her or pushed her to get to the "the good parts" but instead seemed to be listening with rapt attention as she described the walk home, the tension and the romance of it, reaching Rachel's doorstep and the indecision on whether or not to kiss her. And as she described that first kiss, trying to convey the sweetness of it both of them were hanging onto her every word.

It was a litte strange, normally they badgered her through all the romantic stuff, looking for the more steamy details. She had expected more of the same today, especially considering that she hadn't " gotten laid" in what they considered to be an unnaturally long dry spell.

Admittedly, it had been awhile, going on four months now. And taking into account how that had ended she could see why they had been so eager to see her moving on and moving forward lately. They were just looking out for her, trying to ensure that she was happy but they could be a little overbearing about it. Their silence as they listened to Quinn's story unfold was a little unnerving but she pushed on, needing to get this out, to tell it to somebody. Her heart swelled and her stomach fluttered as she replayed her evening.

When she reached the part where Rachel had taken her hand and led her upstairs they both sighed softly

"God, Quinn that is so fucking romantic it's ridiculous," Olivia said. "It's like, The Notebook or some shit like that. Some kinda epic romance tale." She slid off the table and came over to sit on the floor in front of the couch. "I'm serious, Quinn. This is like, the stuff that novels are made of."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at that because Olivia didn't even know the half of it. She hadn't told her friends many details of her high school days, just glossed over the basics because this was real life now and who cared about high school. They didn't know about the slushying, the bullying, the fighting over the same boy, the wedding-that-wasn't. And if she thought that about her and Rachel's story now, Quinn couldn't even imagine what she'd say about it if she knew all of that.

"You know if we wrote this, it'd be a bangin' play," Lara said softly, her eyes taking on that dazed, faraway expression that told Quinn she was already envisioning it.

"Nu-uh. No way. Our relationship is not fodder for a plot."

Lara rolled her eyes and sighed but didn't push it.

"Okay, so I'm assuming that you guys went upstairs and made sweet, sweet love until all hours of the morning, right?" Olivia said. "And you're not going to tell us any of the details because you're a prude and you _suck_."

Quinn rolled her eyes and nodded. "You are correct."

Olivia stuck her tongue out at her. "Then I just have one more question for you. What the hell are you doing here?"

Quinn laughed. "You know, I'm been asking myself that same question since I got here," she admitted. Then proceeded to tell them about how their morning had gotten interrupted by the arrival of a few other old friends and ended off with "...But I have a date with her tonight."

"That is so sweet," Lara sighed. "Do you know where you're taking her? What you're going to wear?"

"I have a dress you can borrow, if you need one," Olivia said. "That green one. I bet it would look smokin' on you. And shoes, those little strappy sandals you brought..." she trailed off as she rose from the floor and headed into the bedroom, calling over her shoulder something about earrings. Quinn watched her go and then glanced over at Lara, who was still looking at her expectantly and she resigned herself to the fact that they were never going to get anything done. With a sigh she slumped back against the couch and began to brainstorm date ideas with her friend.

Several hours later found her pacing back and forth across the bedroom floor in her bra and panties, heart pounding loudly in her chest and butterflies fluttering madly in her stomach. She had been doing fine, was getting ready for her date later. She'd showered and done her hair, blowing it out and then curling it carefully before pulling it back into a knot at the nape of her neck. Her dress was hanging up on the back of her closet drawer, the green one that Olivia would suggested she would look "smokin'" in, the sandals the other girl had suggested lying on the floor beneath it. She'd been standing at the mirror, just about to do her makeup when the nerves hit.

And these weren't fun, excited nerves that made her giddy and lightheaded and eager. These were daunted, terrified nerves that scared the hell out of her. . Her hand had started shaking so hard that she'd had to put down her mascara wand or risk poking her eye out.

She would have thought that since they'd already spent most of last night re-connecting and most of this morning getting physical there would be no pressure. The chemistry was evident, they were both clearly drawn to each other, they always had been. The conversation had been easy and engaging. The sex had been utterly amazing. She should be looking forward to tonight. She should be eager to go, spend a few hours dining and talking and simply enjoying Rachel's company before heading back to the other woman's apartment and falling into bed.

Instead she was terrified. Yes, last night's conversation had gone so smoothly but they'd spent the better part of the evening getting caught up, it had been six years since they'd last seen each other. But they couldn't base their relationship on their connection from the past. What happened when they ran out of ground to cover in terms of people they used to know and the things they'd done to get them to this point? What happened if they had nothing to say to each other about now?

She couldn't bear the thought of seeing Rachel again tonight and realizing that their relationship had already gone stagnant.

Olivia and Lara each sat on the end of a bed and stared at her in concern and confusion as she paced. Both had tried to calm her down but she hadn't really been able to focus on their words. Her head was too overrun with nerves and doubts.

The buzz and clamour of her cell phone as it rang and slid across the surface of the dressar made her jump, startled and she strode over to answer it. After two fumbled attempts to pick it up and an accidental almost ending the call she hit speaker and leaned heavily against the dresser, taking slow, deep breaths.

"Hello?"

"Quinn? Hey."

"Santana? Twice in one day? To what do I owe the pleasure. Oh, and you're on speaker, by the way," she cautioned, knowing that the warning would have little effect. Santana would say what she wanted to say, didn't matter who else was in the room with Quinn to hear it.

"You are too. Britt's here with me. We're just grabbing a quick dinner before she has to head back to set."

"Hey, Britt."

"Hey, Quinn." Her voice was muffled, distant.

Santana chuckled and Quinn winced as a couple possibilities for why that might be flashed through her head. Before she could call her on it however, Santana choose to fill her in.

"We're in the park, B's trying to climb a tree."

Quinn didn't ask. It was just so Brittany.

"So I hear you and Berry have a date tonight."

Quinn nodded, even though she knew Santana couldn't see her. "Yeah. We do. Is this the part where you go all protective friend and tell me that if I hurt her, you'll kick my ass."

Santana chuckled. "Make no mistake, if you hurt her I will go all Lima Heights on your ass. That's a fact. But no, this is the part where I tell you to relax."

Quinn stared down at the phone in surprise, there's no way that Santana could know that. They hadn't seen each other in six years, there was no way the other woman could know how she'd react to anything anymore.

"I'm fine."

"Really? So you're not pacing the room in your skivvies, hyperventilating and shaking like a leaf?"

Quinn's lack of an answer was enough for Santana, who laughed lightly on the other end.

"Fuck you, Santana."

"I do believe you've already had that pleasure."

"More like horror."

"Those weren't cries of terror. "_Oh, San. Oh, God. Please. San" _ She pitched her voice low and breathy in a pretty good imitation of how Quinn had sounded.

All Quinn could do was shake her head and laugh. And hope that there weren't any other people within earshot of the other woman at the park.

When Santana spoke again her voice was soft, serious. "I mean it Quinn. It's Berry. She's seen you at your worst. She knows all your crazy. And she still wants you. So stop freaking the fuck out."

Quinn actually did feel herself relax a little at the other woman's words. They'd known each other such a long time ago that they were both bound to have changed but as Santana had said, they already knew each other on a fundamental level. Quinn didn't have to worry about making a good impression or be embarrased about her past or worry about what detail would be the one thing to much that scared Rachel away.

It didn't calm her fears completely however. Because even though all of that were true there was no guarantee that it would be enough to bring them closer together now. They'd still have to get to know each other, find common ground and build off of that and there was always the distinct possibility that whatever bond they'd shared in the past did not carry over to the people that they were now.

Santana sighed and Quinn had a feeling the other woman knew that she hadn't managed to completely quell all of Quinn's nerves.

"Look, I'm going to turn you over to Britt now, okay? She wants to say hey."

"All right. Thanks, Santana."

"Anytime. Love you, bitch."

"Love you too."

She couldn't help but smile at the last exchange, so easy, so familiar. And, she realized as she listened to the faint rustle of the phone being transferred from one hand to another, completely true. The words had sprang to her lips more from habit than from conscious thought and yet as she said them she felt that faint tug in her heart, that swell of emotion that made the words an actual feeling not just an automatic response.

"Hey, Quinn."

"Hey, Britt. What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you not to be nervous about your date tonight. You and Rachel are like me and San. You're meant to be. It's like, God laid a hand. Y'know? So you don't have to worry that she won't like you. Or that you won't like her or that it'll be awkward or weird or anything because it won't be."

Britttany made it sound so easy and she really wanted it to be but she didn't really believe that it could be.

"That's sweet, Britt-"

"I know that you can't see it right now, but it's true. Just trust me okay?"

Trust. Quinn had never had much luck with that. But it was _Brittany_ and she couldn't very well refuse her oldest and best friend.

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask," Brittany said and Quinn could hear the smile in her voice. "Just have fun tonight, okay Quinn? Because Rachel makes you happy and you deserve to be happy. And the two of you look super cute together."

"I will, Britt."

"I have to go now. I need to get back to set and San's gotta head to work. But we'll get together again soon, okay? Coffee? This week."

"Count on it."

"All right. Bye Quinn. I love you."

"Love you too, sweetie."

There was a click then the line went dead. Quinn stared down at the phone with a smile playing across her lips and a warm rush of affection swelling in her chest. God how she'd missed those girls. She was so, so grateful to have them back in her life and looking out for her. And it amazed her how easy it was to slip back into their friendship. Neither one of them seemed to hold any resentment towards her for basically dissapearing from their lives and both were eager to embrace her back into them.

It was with a much steadier hand that she reached for her mascara wand and turned her attention back to her reflection in the mirror. Only to pause with her hand an inch away from her face as she caught site of Lara and Olivia gaping at her from their seats behind her.

"What?"

Lara just shook her head, either unwilling or unable to voice her thoughts. Olivia, predictably, was not so similarly inhibited.

"You slept with her girlfriend and she's that nice to you?"

It was not the reaction she was expecting and Quinn couldn't help it, she burst into laughter. Olivia huffed and crossed her arms and Quinn tried to reign herself in. A minute or two later she had herself under control and turned to face her friends.

"It happened while they were broken up. While she was dating _my_ ex-boyfriend." And Santana's too, for that matter. But she didn't really want to get into all of that. "Besides, she knows that I'm not a threat to their relationship."

"Threat or not, she sat right there while her girlfriend told you that she loved you."

Quinn just shook her head. Olivia wouldn't understand. She _couldn't _understand the history of the unholy trinity and the intricate ways in which they were bound together, even now after all this time and distance.

"It's complicated," she said with a shrug. It was really all she could say.

Olivia nodded. "I'll say." But she seemed content to let it drop at that as she slid off the bed and approached Quinn. She took the mascara wand from her hand and then gripped her by the shoulders and eased her backwards into the spot she'd just vacated.

"Now, close you're eyes and hold still. I don't want to poke your eye out."

Quinn chuckled soflty and acquiesed, relaxing under her friend's careful minstrations.

She let her mind wander, her thoughts drifting away from their quiet conversations about eyeshadow colors and lipstick shades and instead focusing on the date ahead of her. Her heart once again beat rapidly in her chest and butterflies stirred once again in her stomach but this time, it was excited nerves. It was eager, first date jitters. And once again, Quinn was looking forward to tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you.

Jaely Agreed. I think that unless someone went through what those three did together they wouldn't get it. And yeah, Britt's a unique personality. Thanks for reading and for continually taking the time to leave me a few words. It means a lot. :)

LaurenKnight13 It's not such a big deal it's just one of those things that annoys me because it's a detail I got wrong and once it's uploaded here it's a hassel to go back and change. So now it will forever be wrong in my story. I imagine that they'll give her a hard time about it on occasion but mostly they're just happy to have her back.

Thanks for, as always, taking the say a few words about what you thought of the chapter. And I hope that the date chapter is everything you hoped it would be. :)

Fabraygron I'm glad it worked out. And that you don't mind. It's a Faberry story but at the same time, it's about Rachel and Quinn as individuals as well so there's going to be bits about them outside of the relationship as well. There's a hint of what Rachel's feeling in this chapter but I'll explore it more in the chapters to come.

Thank you for taking the time out to review.

FaberryOTP I'm glad you enjoyed it. And I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

gllover22 I'm glad you're enjoying it. I'm having some fun with the "backwards" element of it too. It's a little variation off of the usual. &, I know it's my story and I shouldn't say it but I am too. So you'll definitely be seeing more of "gentleman" Quinn.

Quinn's friends were fun to write. And I'm looking forward to developing them more. As well as exploring more of the Unholy Trinity and their dynamic this many years later.

Thanks for taking the time to leave a review, or well 2 reviews this time around actually. :)

desirousread Well, better late than never I suppose. Welcome. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I hope that you continue to enjoy it as it unfolds.

Guest: I'm sorry you feel that way. I won't apologize for writing the story the way I feel it needs to be written but I am sorry that you're no longer enjoying it and that it's not the story you would like it to be.

SuperGleek18 I do to. I think they're personalities are so much fun as a couple. Of course I also ship Quintanna and Faberry so... I'm not going to cross any friendship lines in this story but I do plan on expanding on their individual friendships. I like that they still no her so well and yet both handle her in entirely different ways. She shouldn't be nervous but I think Quinn is prone to over-analyzing.

I'll see if I can work Tina in. I've actually got an idea for that. We'll see if it pans out. Anyone else you'd like to see?

Thanks for taking the time out to leave a few words. It means a lot. :)

And, yes. I did hear about Cory. It's so sad. And tragic. It's so hard to wrap my head around. My heart goes out to his family and his friends and Lea Michele. I can't even imagine the pain they must be feeling right now.

southernranger1 Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**Author's Note: ** This chapter is exceedingly long and took forever to write but I loved every moment of writing it and I hope that you all enjoy their first date.

I'm sure by now we've all heard the news about Cory Monteith and I don't know about you guys but I'm still kinda reeling. It feels strange for me to grieve for a man I've never met but who has touched my life anyway.

And I'm not even sure what I'm trying to say here but I just felt like I should say something in rememberance of him. RIP Cory Monteith.

**Chapter 13**

Seven fifty-five that evening found Quinn standing in the hallway outside Rachel's apartment door clutching the bouquet of flowers she'd picked up on the way over in one hand as she took deep, calming breaths in an attempt to steady her jittery nerves. It's not that she was anxious about this date, no she was eager. She wanted it so desperately to go well of course but even more so she wanted it to begin, to transpire.

Santana's attempt at a pep-talk and Brittany's calm reassurance had done wonders to ease the tension she'd been feeling. Although it was hard she was trying to give herself over to Britt's faith that she and Rachel were simply meant to be. It was certainly a tempting concept, one that she wanted to believe in. And the serendipidous way they had found themselves back in each other's lives lent itself to supporting the idea. Of all the bars in all of New York City they had found themselves in the same place at the same time at a point in their lives when they were ready for each other. It all pointed to, as Brittany had said, God having laid a hand.

She didn't want to jinxx things though. She didn't want to make the mistake of assuming that she had this all wrapped up and take anything for granted. Quinn was determined that, if this relationship developed, if things worked out between her and Rachel it would be because she strived for it.

Starting with sweeping Rachel off her feet tonight. After one last deep breath and a slow, even exhale she brought her hand up and knocked twice, firmly, assuredly. Her pulse pounded loudly in her ears and only increased in tempo when she heard the slide of the deadbolt and the click of the lock on the other side of the door.

Her breath caught in her throat as she door swung inward and Rachel stepped into view. The inside of her mouth grew arid. She licked her suddenly dry lips and worked her throat but couldn't seem to make words form.

Rachel stared at her, lips quirked in amusement at Quinn's apparent speechlessness. Until her eyes took a quick sweep of Quinn's body and she let out a soft, raspy breath and said nothing more.

It was Quinn who recovered first. "You look amazing," she husked, letting her eyes traverse Rachel's body once more. The things the brunette could do to a little black dress was simply stunning. It was an off the shoulder, a-symetrical dress with a jagged skirt, the shortest edges falling to the tops of her thighs accentuating the firm, smooth muscles and the deceptively long length of her legs. The longer spikes swirled around her calves in a soft swish of fabric. Her make-up was minimal shades of chocolate and cocoa around her eyes, a hint of blush and a clear, shimmery lip-gloss that drew Quinn's eyes time and time again to her lips. Her hair was long and loose, falling in gentle waves down around her shoulders in a slightly mussed fashion that brought to mind wrinkled sheets and the warm afterglow of orgasm. It was all Quinn could do not to run her fingers through it right now.

"These are for you," she added, remembering the boquet in her hands and presenting it to the other woman. It was a stunning array of yellows and reds and oranges. She had no idea what any of the flowers were or what they meant but the florist had assured her that it was an appropriate bouquet for a date and that none of them had untoward meanings.

"Quinn they're lovely," Rachel breathed softly as she accepted the bouquet and breathed it in deeply. "And they smell amazing," She added. "And you." She raised her gaze back up to meet Quinn's. "You...you look..." She trailed off with a light laugh. "You're beautiful and stunning and," she growled lightly in the back of her throat, "so fucking sexy. I'm not going to be able to keep my eyes or my hands off you all night."

The dark intensity shimmering her eyes and the low rumble in her voice hit Quinn right in the groin, a simmering heat that quickly radiated throughout her entire body. It had her itching to knock the boquet out of Rachel's hands and push the other woman back into her apartment and take her against the first flat surface they came across.

Quinn swallowed hard and forced such thoughts from her mind. It was going to be a long, long night. And yet, she welcomed the hours that stretched out before them.

Rachel shook her head lightly, as if banishing unwelcome thoughts and then smiled warmly up at Quinn. "Let me just put these in water and we can be on our way." She stepped back into the depths of the apartment, leaving the door open behind her. Quinn stepped through but remained in the doorway, afraid that if she actually entered the apartment and let the door fall shut behind her, they wouldn't leave it again tonight and she refused to let this be that type of relationship.

She was very much looking forward to making love to Rachel at the end of the night but she was also equally, if not as intensely, looking forward to sharing an evening of conversation and romance with her as well.

She watched from the doorjamb as Rachel rummaged through the cupboards beneath the sink before coming up with a chrystal vase. She quickly filled it with water from the tap and then set the bouqet gently into it, taking a moment to arrange the flowers and leaves so they fell artfully. Once she was satisfied with her handiwork she placed it on the island and turned to face Quinn.

"They look nice there, don't you think?" she asked, eyes darting back to the new centerpiece.

Quinn nodded. "They do." The flowers actually looked good there against the dark wood and shiny black of her cupboards and appliances. A splash of color amongst the warm, earthy tones of the apartment.

"Thank you, Quinn. They really are lovely," she said as she crossed the room and picked up her purse from the table beside the door.

"Not nearly as lovely as you."

"Did you really just say that to me?" Rachel asked with a laugh.

Quinn shrugged, she had no problem with cheese when it made Rachel's face light up like that.

Rachel beamed at her and raised up on her toes to brush a light kiss against Quinn's cheek. "Come on, Romeo, let's go." She nudged Quinn's shoulder, turning her around and ushering her out into the hallway. Quinn laughed lightly and allowed herself to be prodded.

Rachel took Quinn's hand as they stepped into the elevator, lacing their fingers together giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Quinn returned the pressure and cast a sideways glance over at her date, only to find that Rachel was gazing back at her, smiling softly.

"You really do look stunning tonight," Rachel said as they quickly descended.

"You really don't have to sound quite so surprised," Quinn teased lightly, enjoying the faint flush that colored Rachel's cheeks and the indignant squeak that issued from her throat as she spun to face her.

She opened her mouth to, to protest or defend herself but Quinn cut her off with a quick peck to her lips. "Easy, Rach. I'm just teasing," she murmured as she pulled back.

Rachel huffed. "The appropriate thing to do when someone pays you a compliment is to thank them." The doors swished open and she stalked out into the lobby.

"I know, I'm sorry." Quinn used their still joined hands to pull Rachel to a stop and spin her around. "I've never been comfortable accepting compliemnts about my looks. People tell me I'm pretty, like it's an accomplishment of mine when really all it is is just good genes. And-"

"And you take very good care of yourself," Rachel interrupted. "I remember the workout routines you did as a Cheerio and you're in every bit as good a shape now as you were then. So, yes, Quinn, how you look _is _ an accomplishment of yours."

Quinn smiled at her softly. "Thank you, Rachel. And what I was going to say before someone so...kindly stepped in to defend me..is that it's not something I've ever entirely been capable of dealing with and I know I shouldn't feel that way with you. Not when you were just being sweet and sincere. But I'm a little nervous and I-"

"Why are you nervous?" Rachel reached out and took her other hand as well.

Quinn swallowed thickly and let her eyes drop.

"Hey, look at me," Rachel commanded softly.

Quinn forced her eyes back up and met Rachel's soft, concerned gaze and couldn't help smile.

"It's not a bad nervous," she said. "I just really want tonight to go well. I know it's crazy because it's been two days but you're already so imporant to me. And I just want to impress you and sweep you off your feet." She stumbled over her words, trying to explain to Rachel how much this meant to her and how much she wanted this and most importantly how much she just wanted tonight to go well. She just wanted them to a have a wonderful, romantic evening.

Rachel's entire face lit up with the light of her smile. "It's not crazy at all," she said. "Or maybe it is but I'm right there with you. I'm already so invested in this, in us. You have no idea. And you don't have to worry about impressing me. Just take me out, let me get to spend time with you. That's all I need."

Quinn smiled at her words and let out a soft sigh of relief. "All right then." She pressed another quick kiss to Rachel's lips. "Let's get going then."

Rachel released one of her hands and turned to fall into step beside Quinn as they headed out of her building.

"The restaurant is pretty close," Quinn said as they reached the sidewalk. "I hope you don't mind walking."

"Walking hand in hand through the streets of New York City, past the lights and the sounds and all the activity...no I don't mind walking at all."

Quinn nodded, happy that her decision had been so easily accepted. Quinn had only been here a handful of times and she was still a little in awe of the energy and hustle and bustle of the city but Rachel was a New Yorker now, she might have grown tired of all that.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, past shops that were closing up for the night and other establishments that were just getting underway. Restaurants with lines down the block and patio's that were just filling up, the sounds of music and conversation floating out into the street to mix with the cacaphony of breaks squealing, horns honking and cars rushing by.

"I'm afraid I have to admit that I don't really know all that many restaurants here in the city," Quinn informed Rachel as they neared their destination. "I've only been here a few times, mostly just to clubs and bars with friends. So, I had too google this place," she said as a preface to the building they were only a few feet away. "Reviews said it was the best vegan place in the city."

Rachel drew to a stop a few feet away from the restaurant's entrance, her eyes flicked up to the sign before returning to Quinn. "A vegan restaurant? Quinn you really didn't have to-"

"Yes. I did. It's our first date, Rach. I wanted to offer you more to eat for dinner than a salad and maybe some pasta. Okay?

Rachel nodded. "Okay. But just know that we can go to other restaurants as well. All right? I know you eat meat and while I can't fathom how you can in good conscious-"

"Rach. Your point?" Quinn interrupted lightly.

Rachel rolled her eyes but was grinning as she said, "my point is that I'm perfectly okay with getting a salad. And maybe some pasta So you can have a meal that you enjoy as well. I'm more than used to it."

"Although you shouldn't have to be used to it," Quinn said. "It's duly noted. Can we go eat now?"

"Let's."

Rachel guided them the last few steps towards the restaurant. Quinn dropped her hand long enough to step past her and pull the door open, gesturing her through.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled demurely and squeezed her arm lightly as she passed.

They were greeted just inside the door by the maitre'd, a dour looking man dressed all in black. He stood behind his station and stared at them, eyebrow raised and pen poised above the reservation book, not saying a word. Quinn gave her name and he wordlessly turned and headed into the depths of the restaurant. She and Rachel exchanged a glance, both of them trying to hold in giggles as they followed him through the maze of tables to where he had stopped along the far wall. He put two menus on the table, indicating Quinn supposed, that his was where they were being seated then turned on his heel and stalked away.

"Playing into the stereotype about New York charm?" she queried with a laugh as she pulled one of the chairs out for Rachel.

"What stereotype?" Rachel asked as she dropped gracefully into the chair. "We really are that rude."

Quinn didn't quite know what to say to that as she stepped fully behind Rachel's chair and gave it a light push. Rachel let out a soft grunt as instead of the chair sliding forward it went up on its front two legs and she fell forward slightly into the table. Quinn immediately let go and the chair fell down onto all fours with a thump.

"Oh, my God Rachel. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Her cheeks flamed in embarrasment as she kneeled at Rachel's side. "I'm sorry. Rach. I-"

"Relax. It's okay." Rachel reached out and stroked a hand down the side of Quinn's face, her fingers dancing lightly against her cheek before she patted her gently. "I'm fine." She pressed a light kiss to Quinn's forehead and then offered a reassuring smile. "Why don't you take a seat."

Quinn nodded and slunk into her chair. "I'm sorry, Rachel," she said, eyes trained on the white tablecloth in front of her. "I've never...I'm sorry." She raised her gaze up to meet the other woman's and forced a faint smile. "So much for smooth huh?"

The smile Rachel offered in return was warm and genuine. "I'm fine, Quinn," she repeated. "And nobody's ever pulled me chair out for me before so you get full points for the effort. Despite the mishap," she added with a laugh.

Her smile was so infectious and her laugh was so light and easy that Quinn couldn't help but return both and just like that she felt her embarrasment slip away.

Their jovial moment was interrupted by the appearance of their waitress, who appeared silently at their side with a warm smile.

"Good evening, ladies," she said softly. "My name is Haley and I'll be your waitress for the evening. Would you like to start you off with something to drink?"

Quinn looked at Rachel, who tipped her head, signalling it was Quinn's call.

"A bottle of your house wine," she said, hoping that the stuff would be good. She didn't know if vegan wine was different than regular wine or what.

"Do you need a few more minutes to order?"

They both nodded and Haley slipped silently away. Once she had gone Quinn picked up a menu and handed it across the table to Rachel, who shook her head and pushed it away gently.

"I want you to order for me."

"What?"

"Order for me," Rachel repeated. "I know that it's old fashioned and smacks of sexism but I've always thought it was romantic."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The idea that someone would put so much effort into planning a date, right down to selecting a meal that they thought you'd enjoy the most, it's sweet. It's romantic."

"Okay," Quinn drew the word out slowly as she pulled the menu back and opened it on the table in front of her. She'd seen a ton of movies where the guy ordered for his date and as a kid she'd thought it was romantic too, until society had informed her that it was actually sexist and that no independent woman should ever accept such behaviour.

She'd never had it happen on a date before, nor had she ever had anyone ask her to be the one to choose either. It was a little strange. But as she scanned the menu under Rachel's watchful, eager eye though she felt a little thrill, much like what she'd experienced when she'd held the door open for Rachel or pulled out her chair (well, attempted to at least.) It wasn't that she didn't think Rachel was capable of doing those things for herself, Quinn just wanted to do them for her. It was just a way of taking care of her, of showing her that she respected her.

When their waitress returned a moment later Quinn was ready with their order. After a glass had been poured for each of them and the bottle left in the middle of the table she requested the seafood risoto for herself and the portebello mushroom ravioli for Rachel. She saw the other woman nod slightly and her lips curved up in a grin, so she guessed that she'd chosen well.

"Tell me a little more about your play," Rachel requested once they were alone again.

"Okay. Umm, Lara, you met her last night. She and I wrote it about two years ago. It's a love story...but not neccessarily a romance if that makes sense. There are two couples and their stories sort of parallel each other but in reverse, one is getting together while the other is breaking up."

And she was off, laying out the characters and the various plot points and the tragic and the sweet moments and how they played off of each other while Rachel listened with rapt attention. It wasn't until their waitress returned with their food that Quinn realized that she'd been monopolizing the conversation and for quite some time.

She reached for her wine, sipping it slowly to prevent herself from saying any more. "Sorry," she murmured around the edge of her glass. "I tend to kind of...go off and ramble about my work and you really, really should just cut in and tell me to knock it off."

"Why?" Rachel asked as she reached for her own wine. "It's something you're very clearly passionate about and that makes me want to know more about it. Not to mention how beautiful you look when you're engaged like that."

Quinn didn't know what to say to that. "Thank you," she said, smiling softly .

"I'm so proud of you," Rachel said, reaching out and laying a hand over Quinn's. "It's great that you found something that you love and that you're making a name for yourself, doing it. Workshopping your play in New York, that's huge Quinn."

She inclined her head slightly and squeezed the hand covering hers. "I'm proud of you too, Rachel. I mean, Broadway? We all knew you'd get there but damn, Rach you're an actual Broadway star."

"I'm not a star. Not yet."

"But you will be. You're in your second Broadway play. That's bigger than huge. That's-"

"I get it," Rachel cut her off with a light laugh. "And yeah, it feels that way to me too. I literally have to pinch myself sometimes to realize it's not just a dream, that I'm actually stepping out onto a Broadway stage each night."

"So, tell me more about your play." Quinn turned Rachel's request around on her and then listened with the same rapt attention that Rachel had while the other girl gave her an overview of first the play and then the character that she was playing.

"It's been an amazing run. It's too bad that we only had a few months with it. It'll be sad to see it end," she finished with.

"It's ending? When?"

"We close at the end of the month."

"That's too bad. It sounds like a great play though. I'll definitely have to come see you in it before you guys close."

"Really?" Rachel perked up in her chair, her smile beaming and bright.

"Of course, really. Did you honestly think that I wouldn't come see you perform while I was here in the city?"

"I guess not. I just didn't want to assume..."

"Assume away, Rachel. Assume I want to hear about every audition, see every play."

Rachel nodded. "Well, in that case, I have an audition in a couple weeks for the lead in a new play opening in the spring."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. Not kidding."

"What play?"

"Funny Girl."

"Holy fu...Rachel you're auditioning for the role of Fanny Brice?"

Rachel just nodded. "I haven't told anybody else yet. I really, really want this part. You have no idea how badly I want this."

Quinn smirked and cocked an eyebrow at her and Rachel let out a soft laugh.

"Okay, so maybe the entire world knows much I want this part."

"And you're perfect for it."

"I know, right?" Rachel said. The smile on her lips faded quickly though. "I'm so nervous about it though. Like, terrified. This is one of the roles I've always wanted. I feel like I'm destined to play Fanny Brice but..." she trailed off and just looked at Quinn with wide, scared eyes.

"I get it," Quinn said. "And it's a big deal so some degree of nervousness is expected. It's good even. But you got this, Rachel. Like you said, you're destined to play Fanny Brice."

"Thank you, Quinn."

"Anytime."

"Now, eat your food before it gets cold." Rachel nodded in the direction of Quinn's plate and dutifully she pulled her hand from Rachel's grasp and reached for her fork. Under the other woman's watchful eye she took a careful bite. Though their meal at the diner last night had been good she wasn't really expecting too much from this dinner. How good could imitation crab meat and sea vegetables really taste?

"Oh, my God, Rachel that is really good," Quinn moaned at the delicious flavours on her tongue. It was not what she had expected at all. She eagerly forked in another bite.

"You sound surprised."

"I am surprised. I always thought that vegan food would be bland and gross but this is actually amazing."

Rachel laughed lightly and shook her head "I don't understand why people always assume that. There are so many alternatives to meat and animal products."

"Well if you can find me a vegan steak that tastes as good as a real one, consider me a convert."

"I don't know what a real steak tastes like." The emphasis she put on the word real made Quinn laugh. "But there's a restaurant a few blocks away from here that makes an amazing Philly cheesesteak."

"Awesome. You're going to have to take me there."

"Would you really be willing to convert?"

Quinn thought about that for a moment. "Hmm, probably not. I think that no matter how good your vegan stuff is, I'd miss the real stuff too much." It wasn't just the meat. Because really she wasn't all that much of a meat eater. She craved the occasional burger and she liked pepperoni and bacon on her pizza but being on the Cheerios and barely eating and her broke student days had goten her accustomed to a diet full of salads and rice and noodles. It was all the other stuff she wouldn't be able to do without. She actually loved milk, real milk. The soy or almond stuff was okay but it didn't cut it when she craved the real thing. She liked cheese and eggs and honey and she had a feeling that the subsitutes for those, like the subsitutes for milk just wouldn't be the same.

"But, whenever we got out, dinner, lunch or whatever we can go somewhere vegan." She shifted under Rachel's unwavering, wide-eyed stare. "What?"

The sound of her voice made the other woman jump. "Huh? Sorry. It's just nobody has ever made an offer like that before. Like I said, I've gotten used to going to a regular restaurant and getting a salad or pasta or sometimes one of a handful of vegan dishes they might have on the menu. Not to mention the number of times I've had to explain that vegetarian and vegan are two different things. I've had a few dates take me to a vegetarian restaurant, assuming that just because there's no meat in the dishes, I can eat them."

Quinn shook her head, feeling a little sad that none of Rachel's dates had even attempted to make what seemed to Quinn a minor effort to make sure that she had a meal that she could enjoy.

"I'm sorry about that, Rach."

"Don't worry about it. For one thing, it doesn't matter anymore, does it?" she asked, giving Quinn a wide, easy smile.

"No," Quinn said, returning it with a smile of her own. "I guess it doesn't."

She couldn't help but enjoy that thought. It pleased her that Rachel didn't have to worry about inconsiderate or just plain incompetent dates anymore because they were seeing each other now. And she would make sure that every time she took Rachel out the other woman had a wonderful time.

"Now, eat _your_ food before it gets cold."

Rachel laughed softly and complied.

Conversation flowed easily between them as they ate, from movies they'd seen to music they were listening to, books they had read and loved as well as books they had read and loathed. It was an easy give and take as they compared tastes and interests and debated lightly about politics and briefly even religion.

Quinn couldn't remember a date where she'd laughed so often, smiled so many times or felt so comfortable. As far as first dates went, it was the best she'd ever been on. It didn't even feel like a first date.

She was actually dissapointed when they'd both finished their meals and emptied the bottle of wine between them. They had lingered over their last glass for awhile, so long in fact that their waitress had been hovering around their table for the past few minutes, politely inquiring if they needed anything else or if everything was okay.

"I think that's our cue to leave," Quinn said wryly as Haley retreated once again, this time after offerring coffee or a dessert menu, both of which they declined.

"I think you might be right," Rachel agreed as she played with the stem of her wine glass. "I had an amazing time tonight, Quinn. Thank you."

Quinn smiled at the praise and felt a surge of satisfaction at a job well done. She wasn't ready for the night to end however.

"I know we're both too full for dessert now but what do you say for a little walk, then maybe we could stop for something before heading back?"

"That sounds like a good idea, with maybe one minor alteration."

"Okay."

"Maybe we could stop for something and take it back to my place? Because I've kept my hands off of you for far too long."

Quinn bit back a moan at the heat in Rachel's words and the intensity shimmering in her eyes.

"Now that's an idea I can get behind," she said and turned her head, catching Hayley's eye where she hovered near the hostess station across the room. A moment later the woman appeared at her side.

"If we could just get the check please," she said and handed the other woman her credit card so she could just run it and they wouldn't have to wait for her to return with the slip. Hayley nodded before slipping silently away.

"I think it's possible she's even more eager for us to get out of here than we are."

"Yes, " Quinn agreed. "But her reasons are not nearly as much fun as ours."

Rachel grinned at that. Then snickered softly when the woman they were speaking about returned to the table with Quinn's card and the slip for her to sign. She quickly penned in her name and a generous tip, slid her card back into her purse and turned to Rachel.

"Shall we get going?" she asked, holding her hand out for her to take.

Rachel's fingers closed around hers and she allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. "Take me home Quinn."


	14. Chapter 14

Fabraygron I'm glad you liked it.I wanted to have Quinn sweep Rachel off her feet without having to create some grand, magestic date and I thought the little things with a hint of nervous bumbling would be charming. I was hoping it would work for the characters. Yes, Rachel is quite forward. :) One of them has to be and Quinn's just not up to it. Thank you. I hope you continue to feel that way as it continues.

LaurenKnight13 Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it. At the moment, Quinn's only in New York temporarily. Whether or not that remains the case will be revealed as the story unfolds.

LSpatz Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. lol. The philly cheesteak thing was just a random tidbit that popped up as I was googling vegan recipes. Glad you enjoyed it.

logan I'm glad you're enjoying the story. And don't worry, their professional lives won't cross. Just like you, I want them to have their seperate identities.

FaberryOTP Thank you. lol. Well, here's the result of those last words, I hope you enjoy.

Jaely Thank you. It was so much fun to write so I'm glad you enjoyed it.

SuperGleek18 I'm glad you liked it. I love the idea of Quinn being charming...but not quite pulling it off. I think it makes it sweet but more believable than her constanly being smooth so I'm glad you thought that it was cute, and that Rachel would fall for it.

gllover22 Thank you. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story and the moments that happen between the two of them as it unfolds (like their reactions to each other.)

southernranger1 Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. I think we all wish we'd had dates like that. I know I do at least. :)

**Chapter 14**

The walk from Rachel's apartment to the restaurant had been pleasant, a leisurely stroll that took them about twenty minutes. The walk back to the apartment from the restaurant was done at a much faster pace and to Quinn seemed to take forever. She was no longer impressed by the steady flow of movement around her, by the lights and sounds and smells of the city that never slept. Instead she was annoyed by the delay of every crosswalk, the seemingly endless number of people they had to sidestep and the incessant honking of horns, squeeling of tires and wailing of sirens. It all annoyed her as it all seemed intent of slowing her momentum and preventing her from getting Rachel alone and naked.

"Relax, Quinn." Rachel tugged on her arm and pulled her back onto the curb and out of the way of a bicycle messenger that almost rolled over her toes. She giggled softly at the faint growl that issued from Quinn's throat. She extracted her hand from Quinn's grasp and reached out to rub soothing circles along her back. "We're almost there. Only a couple more blocks."

If she was trying to be reassuring it wasn't working, not with the way her voice dropped in pitch and her breath ghosted along Quinn's neck. And the hand stroking across the small of her back, warm through the flimsy fabric of her dress wasn't helping either.

As the light changed, Quinn sidestepped out of arms reach before starting forward.

"Quinn!" Rachel huffed impatiently and hurried to catch up, falling into step beside Quinn just before she reached the sidewalk and laid a hand once again on the small of her back.

"Rachel," she whined faintly and once again stepped away from the other woman's hand. She turned around with wide, pleading eyes only to stop in her tracks when she saw the hurt and confusion written across Rachel's face.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry." Her discomfort immediately forgotten she closed the distance between them and cupped Rachel's face with her hands. "I'm sorry," she repeated, gently stroking Rachel's cheeks with her thumbs. "I'm just really, really turned on right now," she admitted, feeling a faint flush of heat across her own cheeks.

Despite Rachel's very forward request she still felt a little uneasy being so blunt herself. It just wasn't how she was raised. And while she had grown by leaps and bounds in the expressing herself and asking for what she wanted department this was still, technically, their first date. She was supposed to be walking Rachel to her door and giving her a sweet goodnight kiss and then going upstairs to make love to her, not speedwalking her down the sidewalk so she could have her way with her. She'd planned tonight so carefully and she'd wanted it to be gentle and romantic and lovely. And while she couldn't deny that this was a decidely favourable turn of events, it wasn't quite what she'd envisioned.

"And, your hand and your breath against my neck..." She trailed off when she was understanding dawn in Rachel's eyes, followed by a light chuckle and a smile. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Quinn." She reached up and placed her hands over Quinn's wrists, gently pulling her hands from her face. "I'll keep my hands to myself," she said, giving her a squeeze before letting her arms drop. "Just promise me you're not going to pummel the next person who steps out in front of you."

"The next person, sure. But I'm not making any gaurantes about the person after that."

Rachel just shook her head as they started walking again.

"And you don't have to keep your hands to yourself," Quinn said sofly. "Just, maybe not my back?" She'd always been particularly sensitive there, especially her lower back.

"Okay. Where can I touch you?"

Quinn bit her lip against a moan at the words, the innocent question taking on shadier undertones in her mind.

"Sorry," Rachel breathed, belatedly realizing her unintended innuendo.

"S'okay. Um, could you...hold my hand again?"

"Of course." Rachel beamed at her as she reached out and took Quinn's hand once more, lacing their fingers together. "This is nice," she said after a few moment of walking in silence.

"What is?" Quinn glanced over and caught Rachel's eye.

"This. Walking together. Holding your hand." And suddenly the sweetness was back.

The arousal was still there, just under the surface. Quinn still couldn't wait to get Rachel back to her apartment and do unspeakable things to her but it wasn't an overwhelming, all encompassing need anymore. She was content to walk beside her at a slightly more stately pace and enjoy the fizzle of anticipation as she thought about what she might do to Rachel as soon as they passed through her apartment door.

They walked the next to blocks in a companionable silence with Rachel sqeezing her fingers or swinging their hands lightly between them as they walked. As they approached the corner of Rachel's street however, Quinn felt her breath quicken and her heart began to race. She heard the hitch in Rachel's breathing as well as they both wordlessly lengthened their strides.

It was until she was following Rachel into the front lobby that she realized that they'd forgotten to stop and pick up dessert. But as Rachel pulled her somewhat roughly into the elevator and pushed her against the back wall before the doors were even completely shut, dessert was the last thing on her mind.

She let out a moan as Rachel's body and then her mouth crashed against her, Rachel's lips finding hers with unnerringly accuracy. She groaned low in her throat and clutched at Rachel wherever she could catch a hold, hands grappling at the other woman's waist, her shoulders, the backs of her thighs, anywhere she could get a grip and pull her even tighter against her body.

The elevator came to a stop with a jerk that sent them both stumbling off their feet. Quinn caught herself and then Rachel a moment before they tumbled to the floor and steadied them as the doors slid open. Rachel grinned her thanks, turned within the circle of Quinn's arms and guided her out of the elevator by the wrists with a smile and a wave to the elderly couple waiting to board.

Quinn pressed herself tightly against Rachel's back, pressing kisses against the nape of her neck and along the bare shoulder presented to her as the other woman fumbled with her key, struggling to line it up to the lock.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Rach," she said as she nibbled along the curve of her shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure that's supposed to be my line," Rachel rasped as she tried once again to slide the key into the lock and again missed due to her shaky hands.

Quinn huffed a laugh against the other woman's skin and grinned when she felt the shiver course through her body.

"You know, you're not helping matters any."

"I'm not trying to."

She didn't have to see Rachel to know that she was rolling her eyes at her. A moment later there was a click as the key slid into place and with a flick of her wrist Rachel had the door open. It swung open quickly and they both tumbled forward into the empty space now suddenly before them. Rachel caught herself on the back of the armchair just inside the door, although Quinn's momentum from behind had them both almost falling anyway.

"Sorry." Quinn laughed softly into the back of Rachel's neck and then rightened herself, using her hands on Rachel's hips to steady herself. Once again Rachel turned within Quinn's arms, only this time it was to face her.

"It's all right," she murmured as her arms came up to circle Quinn's neck and she lifted herself up onto her toes, just slightly to brush her lips against Quinn's in a kiss that wasn't quite as demanding but was no less fierce as the last one.

She slid her tongue across Quinn's bottom lip and then nipped lightly at it as she pulled the blonde tight against her body.

"I had a wonderful time tonight too," Rachel whispered before capturing Quinn's lips with her own. The only response Quinn was capable of at the moment was a faint murmuer of agreement as Rachel's hands tangled into her hair and her thigh pressed firmly between her legs.

"It was a perfect first date," she continued on an uneven breath before tilting her head up and kissing Quinn deeply once more.

"And you look amazing in that dress," she added before kissing her once again. "But," she breathed as she tore her mouth away from Quinn's and began placing hot, wet kisses down the side of neck. "I'd really...really...like to...take it off you now..." her words were muffled against Quinn's skin but the intent was clear when her hands began tugging at the zipper at the back.

Quinn tilted her head, giving Rachel access to the curve of her neck and along the line of her shoulder, her fingers finding their way into the soft curls she'd been imaginng running her hands through earlier. She guided the other woman's head along to her most sensitive spots, moaning lightly as Rachel nipped at her earlobe and flicked her tongue against the hollow just behind her ear.

"I have been waiting all night, to get you out of this dress," Rachel mumbled against her skin as her hands skimmed down along her back as she pulled the zipper down and then warm, nimble fingers slide across the skin of her shoulder blades as she ran her hands back up Quinn's torso and beneath the straps of her dress. But allowing Rachel to take the dress off would mean that Quinn would have to step back, breaking the contact between their bodies and in that moment, she couldn't bear the thought of not having Rachel, warm and soft and solid pressed up against her, her breasts rubbing against Quinn's, her hips canted against Quinn's thigh. It all felt too perfect to let go, even just for a moment.

"Quinn..." Rachel whined, tugging at the dress straps, inching the fabric down between their bodies. She nipped at the side of Quinn's neck, her teeth scraping along the tendons and then sinking into the curve where neck met shoulder.

Quinn whimpered at the feeling of Rachel's mouth, hot and insistant against her skin and the slight flair of pain when her teeth made contact and ember that smoldered low in her belly as Rachel's thigh pressed between her legs. Then let out a groan of protest as Rachel's hands slid around to her shoulders and pushed her away, slightly. It wasn't far, just enough space between their bodies for the dress to slip to the floor and pool at their feet but it was too far for Quinn.

She released her grip on Rachel's hair, her hands drifting down to Rachel's hips and pulling their bodies flush against each other once again. She moaned at the sensation of the soft,smooth fabric of Rachel's dress against her heated, sensitive skin.

"Fuick...Quinn..." Rachel's hands traveled up and down Quinn's now naked body, fingers sliding along her back, tracing patterns along the contours of her ribs and across the defined muscles of her abs. "No...bra?" she whispered as she dipped her head and traced a line of kisses along the top of Quinn's breast.

Quinn just whimpered and shook her head, her hands drifting lower, sliding up beneath Rachel's skirt to rest against her ass. She let out a delighted sigh when she realized that the other woman wasn't wearing any panties and her hands pressed into bare skin as her fingers splaying out so she could palm as much skin as she could as she tensed her leg and guided the other woman along her thigh.

Rachel let out a stuttered breath as her head dipped lower and she closed her mouth around Quinn's nipple, tugging it gently with her teeth and then flicking her tongue across it.

"Oh..oh..oh.." Quinn let out a series of sighs at the sensation and pinned Rachel's back against the armchair as she surged into her, forcing the other woman up onto her tiptoes as she rode Quinn's thigh. She could feel Rachel's wetness spreading across her skin, a veritable pool of want that only made Quinn's arousal heigthen. She slid one hand down along Rachel's thigh and tugged, bringing the other woman's leg up to wrap around her waist as she guided her hips into a rapid, rolling motion.

"Mmm, Quinn..." Rachel panted against her breast and clutched at Quinn's back, her nails biting into skin as her body tensed, her muscles locking and then spasming as her orgasm rolled through her. She sucked in a breath and sighed as she shuddered and then sagged against the chair and Quinn's arms as the aftershocks ran through her.

Quinn cradled her and pressed soft kisses to her forehead and temple as she came down from her high and then when Rachel's breathing returned to normal and her mouth started moving again against Quinn's chest she pulled back slightly and tipped Rachel's chin up.

"You've been thinking about getting me out of my dress all night," she whispered as she stared down in heavy lidded eyes, the pupils so blown they eclipsed nearly all of the beautiful brown irises she so loved staring into. "I've been thinking about fucking you in yours," she finished and then dropped down to her knees in front of Rachel.

"Oh...Quinn..."Rachel exhaled loudly and gripped the back of the chair behind her, bracing herself as Quinn's hands slid up the backs of her legs, nails scratching lightly against the sensitive skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. When she reached the tops of Rachel's thighs she tugged gently, parting them so she could settle between between them. She positioned herself between the other woman's legs and then gripped the jagged edges of her skirt, gathering it up around her waist.

Rachel whined deep in the back of her throat and tilted her hips forward, towards Quinn's lips and she chuckled at the wanton movements, then whined herself as she caught the site and scent of Rachel's arousal. Her thighs were glistening with the evidence of it and she was dripping still with a whole new wave.

"Fuck, Rach..." Quinn breathed out, nuzzling her nose against Rachel's inner thigh and then poking her tongue out to lap at the moisture coating her skin. She moaned at the taste, Rachel moaned at the contact. She gripped Rachel's waist and lowered her head further, tongue swirling against smooth skin and twitching muscles.

"Please...Quinn..." Rachel's hips rolled again and again towards her face, urging her to where she needed Quinn's touch the most but Quinn just tightened her grip and continued her slow, methodical cleaning.

Rachel whimpered and moaned as one hand tightened in Quinn's hair and the other gripped desperately at the back of the chair.

"Please...please...please..." It became a continous chant, falling from her lips so quickly that eventually the words slurred together into a wordless, breathless plea.

Quinn paused in her ministrations and pulled back slightly, rolling her eyes upwards to meet Rachel's gaze as she finally pressed her lips against Rachel's center, kissing her slow and deep.

Rachel's back arched and her head lolled back as she groaned, long and loud and then her hips were rocking, pressing into Quinn's mouth, pushing her tongue as deep in as it would go only to pull back a moment later with a whine as the sensation became too much. It was an uneven, rolling rythmn that Quinn allowed for a few minutes as she swirled her tongue around against Rachel's fluttering walls and flicked the tip of her tongue against her clit.

The moans, the sound of her name pouring from Rachel's lips, every breathless gasp and wordless cry sent wave after wave of heat coursing through Quinn's body. She could feel her own arousal spreading across her thighs and the simmering heat in her belly igniting into an inferno.

"Fuck..Rach..you taste amazing..."she hummed, grinning faintly as the vibrations made the brunette twitch and shiver. She swiped her tongue through her folds and then sucked on her clit as she brought her a hand down and slid two fingers deep into Rachel.

A hoarse cry wrenched from Rachel's throat. The grip she had on Quinn's hair tightened and twisted painfully and nails dug into her scalp but that only served to spur her on further. She lightly scraped her teeth against Rachel's clit and flicked it with her tongue as she drove her fingers in and out of her in a deep, relentless rhythmn.

A moment later, Rachel's body bowed and then began to shudder. Quinn stilled her movements as Rachel's inner walls choked her fingers and then when the trembles subsided she stroked, gently and slowly, easing her through the aftershocks.

When Rachel stilled above her she pulled out slowly and brought her fingers to her lips. She peeked up at Rachel as she licked her hand clean but the other woman's head was lolling to the side and her eyes were screwed tightly shut. Chuckling softly to herself she rose to her feet and gripped Rachel's waist just as she released her death grip on the chair and swayed slightly on her feet.

Her eyes drifted open, glazed and unfocused and she grinned. "Best first date ever," she rasped.

Quinn couldn't help but agree. "We're just getting started," is what she said however.

Rachel hummed softly as her head fell foreward, resting against Quinn's shoulder as she sucked in a series of shaky breaths. "Just so you know," she rasped. "I'm not normally so easy. I never," she pulled back, meeting Quinn's eye as she emphasised the word never, "have sex with someone on the first date."

Quinn nodded, she understood that. She believed that. It was generally a practice she also followed. She always waited to make sure that the relationship was viable, not neccessarily permanent or even long-term but definitely something more than fleeting. Getting physical with Rachel so early on, technically before the beginning stages of the relationship was an anomaly for her. However, this who relationship was an anomaly, a strange mixture of old and new, of exploring and familiarity. They didn't know each other, at least not as adults but they were already so connected. It was strange and different and bound to get confusing as things really got underway but it was also fun and exciting and she was very much looking forward to letting it develop.

"Well, technically, you didn't have sex with me. I had sex with you," Quinn teased as she ran one hand soothingly up and down Rachel's back.

"Is that your oh-so-subtle way of demanding reciprocation?" Rachel asked, pulling back to meet Quinn's eye, a smirk playing across her lips. "And no, I'd say technically I had sex with you, seeing as how you were the one who brought me to orgasm. It's you who've yet to have sex with me."

"Is that your oh-so-subtle way of saying you want to reciprocate?" Quinn asked as she ran Rachel's statement through her head, wondering if it was correct and then deciding after a brief moment that it didn't really matter. There more pressing matters at hand, namely Rachel's body pressed so tightly against her own and the throbbing of arousal between her legs. A combination of both the need for Rachel to touch her and the desire to touch and taste Rachel as well. Her entire body thrummed with need, to touch and be touched, to taste and feel and...her head swam with all the possibilites and a new wave of arousal flooded betweeen her legs.

Rachel didn't answer the question, at least not verbally. Instead she gently pushed Quinn's shoulders, easing the blonde away from her as she struggled to get her legs back under her and began propelling them both in the direction of the bedroom. Quinn didn't put up any resistance, she let herself be pushed and then pulled as Rachel's quick strides overtook her and the other woman reached behind and grabbed her hand, tugging her forward as if she needed the extra encouragment.

When they reached the threshold of the bedroom Quinn dropped Rachel's hand and quickly closed the distance between them, coming up behind the other woman and tugging at the strap on her dress, sliding it down her shoulder and torso to where it bunched at her hips. She let out a frustrated growl when the dress would not slide any lower. Rachel shimmied her hips but the slimming cut of the fabric would not let it slide any further. Biting back a curse Quinn grabbed the fabric and jerked it back up, pulling the dress up and over Rachel's head. As soon as it had cleared Rachel's body Quinn tossed it off to to the side. The dress had looked amazing on Rachel but it was of no longer any consequence to her now. Immediately her hands returned to Rachel's body once again. She gripped her hips and pulled her back flush against her and attached her neck to where neck met shoulder. She sighed and slid her hands up Rachel's torso, cupping both breasts and kneading softly.

"Oh, Quinn." Rachel let out a sigh and an arm wound it's way around Quinn's neck, her fingers tangling in Quinn's hair. "Mmmm." Her head lolled back and her body bowed, pushing back into Quinn's body and arching forward into her touch at the same time. Her head lolled backwards onto Quinn's shoulder and her ass ground against Quinn's pelvis as her chest pressed more firmly into Quinn's hands.

Quinn hummed lightly as she laved her tongue along Rachel's shoulder and nipped at the nape of her neck as her hands continued to ply Rachel's breasts. She kneaded and stroked and pinched and pulled, enjoying the moans and sighs and little mewls that escaped the other woman's throat.

"You feel amazing, Rachel," she murmured. "Like heaven in my hands." It was cheesy and she wasn't sure it even made any sense but her head was foggy, fuzzy with arousal and the sensations of having Rachel's body against her, in her hands, beneath her lips and tongue.

She could feel her own want growing, pulsing in time with the beating of her heart, increasing with every moan and sigh that fell from Rachel's lips, with every twitch of her hips or tug of hair between her fingers.

"Fuck...Rachel..." her thoughts lost their coherence, her mind spinning fuzzily away from her as she felt Rachel's hand slide down her leg and grip her thigh, nails digging painfully into the skin as she rubbed her back against Quinn's front, moaning loudly.

"Quinn." Her voice was a broken whine as she suddenly lurched forward, breaking the contact between their bodies. Quinn swayed on her feet and blinked fuzzily at her, mind scrambling to understand the sudden rush of cold that enveloped her and why Rachel was standing a foot away from her and not touching her. She raised her gaze and tried to focus on Rachel's face.

She felt a frown mar her features as she opened her mouth to speak, to pose a question that her mind didn't have the capacity to form.

"I want to touch you Quinn," Rachel said and there was a hint of desperation in her voice. "I want to touch you and taste you and..." she trailed off, drew in a shuddering breath and ran a hand through her hair. "And I can't concentrate on any of that when you touch me the way that you do." The tone of her words now was frustrated, accusing and still tinged with desperation.

Though Quinn's head was still a little fuzzy, the overall message was clear and she couldn't help but grin at the brunette's words. Rachel was not quite so amused. She huffed and rolled her eyes then without warning, tugged Quinn forward by the waist and spun them around so Quinn's knees hit the mattress and she collapsed backwards onto it. She barely had time to adjust, to shift up the bed so she was lying full across it before Rachel was settling above her, straddling her waist and leaning forward to hover above her.

Quinn's gaze flicked down the length of Rachel's body, from the lips just inches above her own to the small, firm breasts brushing lightly against her own and further down, past the defined, firm abdomincal muscles to the apex between her thighs, spread glistening and swollen above Quinn's own. She could feel the heat radiating down onto her own center in the minute space between them and suddenly it all just became too much. She surged up, hips and abdomen and chest pressing up into Rachel's as she wound one arm around her back and the other around her neck. Their lips met in a fierce, fiery kiss. Quinn moaned and her muscles gave out on her, her legs collapsing beneath her and her back refusing to hold her upright any longer. She crashed back onto the mattress, pulling Rachel with her and let out a contented sigh at the feeling of the other woman's body pressed along her length, at the weight pinning her down and the warmth surrounding her.

Rachel's lips moved firmly against her own, her tongue danced in and out of Quinn's mouth, teasing, taunting, coaxing Quinn into a deeper, harder, more desperate kiss.

A hand skimmed down Quinn's side, skirting her breast and sliding along the curve of her hip before slipping between their bodies and finding it's way between Quinn's legs. She felt Rachel's hand cup her hot center and she parted her legs, dug her heels into the mattress and pushed upwards.

"Rach..." She clung desperately to Rachel's back, fingers pressing into skin, rails raking lightly. "I'm close," she husked as a finger slid through her folds. "It's not going to take much."

She gasped and arched into the touch as one finger began two, slipping easily through her wetness and inside. "Rachel. Oh. Fuck Rach..."

Her head lolled from side to side and she writhed desperately as she felt the pressure building, starting low in her abdomen and quickly spreading through her body. She squeezed her eyes shut and saw spots dance across her lids as she rolled up into Rachel's touch, whimpers escaping her lips.

She clenched her jaw, grit her teeth, trying to hold on for a few minutes longer but it was a futile effort. Her muscles started to lock, one by one as Rachel continued her steady, even pace. She arched up off the bed and her arms fell from around Rachel, clutching at the pillow behind her head instead as she used them for leverage to get closer, to push Rachel in even deeper.

"Rach..I'm..." she didn't even get to finish her sentence before she her thoughts shattered and she came undone.

She collapsed back onto the bed, chest bellowing and heart racing. A fine sheen of sweat covered her body and a sated, satisfied smile played at her lips. She felt Rachel shift off her to lie on her side, draping herself along the length of Quinn's body.

"That was..." she puffed out her cheeks and exhaled. Her head lolled to the side until she could meet Rachel's eyes with her blurry gaze.

"That was...really quick," Rachel supplied, a teasing grin playing at the corners of her lips.

Quinn whined and rolled her head back away. "I told you I was close," she pouted.

"I know but that was...really...really quick."

Quinn's gaze snapped back to Rachel's. "Just what are you implying."

Rachel's gaze was the picture of innocence. "I'm not implying anything."

"Mm-hmm."

"No, I'm really not _implying_ anything. I'm saying it. Quick-trigger much?"

Quinn gasped in outrage but it didn't have much weight to it. She hadn't lasted very long. But she couldn't really bring herself to be embarrased by it. The whole evening had pretty much been foreplay and watching Rachel come had set her so close to the edge.

"Hardly," she scoffed even though she knew that she didn't really have any support for her protest. Rachel knew it too and she just grinned before lying her head down against Quinn's shoulder.

"Best first date ever," she reiterated with a soft kiss to Quinn's bare shoulder.

"We're just getting started." Quinn completed their exchange from earlier. They'd definitely be continuing with this date but first, a bit of rest. She let her eyes drift closed and snuggled into Rachel's side.


	15. Chapter 15

LaurenKnight13 : Glad you liked the first date. Especially the fireworks. Quinn pulling a Finn. lol. But I think we can forgive her. This time. Thanks for reading and taking the time to comment.

FaberryOTP I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you. And also thanks for your review.

gllover22 Cataclysmic. I like that word. :) Glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and for replying.

SuperGleek18 :) I'm glad that you enjoyed it. And that you found humour in Quinn's anticipation/eagerness. I was hoping that it would come across like that. Thanks for reading and for taking time out to comment. I appreciate it.

wkgreen Sappy? I'll take it. I can work with sappy. Thanks. :) Glad you're enjoying the story. And thanks for taking the time to comment.

Fabraygron She certainly doesn't mince words, does she? Glad you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you continue to enjoy as the story unfolds. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Jaely Thank you. I'm glad you think so. I'm looking forward to writing the relationship as much as you're looking forward to reading it. I haven't decided if/when the other Gleeks will come into the story but I'll definitely try and make their appearances interesting. And Rachel's ex will (soon) be making an appearance that I'm sure you'll enjoy.

redroseangel27 Thank you, I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. And appreciating the finer details of their romance. Also, thanks for the show of support. :)

.maple I'm glad that you like it so far. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

**Author's Note: ** Sorry for the delay on this one. I've been trying to keep to a steady update schedule (at least once a week) but sometimes real life intervenes. First I got stuck. Then I got sick. Then I had this written but not typed and the days just got away from me. I apologize for keeping you waiting.

**Chapter 15**

Quinn was drifting. Not quite asleep but contentedly lost in the gentle haze between dreaming and wakefullness. Tucked in beside her, with her head on Quinn's shoulder and the length of her body draped over Quinn's, Rachel was in a similar state if the deep, even breathing and the idle patterns she was tracing across Quinn's collarbone were any indication. She liked the fact that while they there was plenty for them to talk about neither seemed to feel the need to fill the silences. They were comfortable simply being in each presences.

Quinn felt closer to Rachel in this moment, just laying together, holding her than she ever had, ever could, even after a thousand conversations, with anyone else. She wondered if it had something to do with what Brittnay had said, about them being meant to be. With God having laid a hand.

She wasn't sure how she felt about that. It was an incredibly romantic notion. Like something out of a romance novel or a movie the way their lives had brought them back together after all this time apart. If this were God's plan for her she certainly wasn't going to take this amazing gift for granted. But at the same time she couldn't help but feel a little sad, a little dissapointed at the thought that, if this was God's plan, if she and Rachel were meant to be together then they had lost so much time in getting to this point. Three years of high school wasted, at odds with each other over boys and status. Stupid, childish things. Four years of university spent apart as Quinn struggled to find herself in self-imposed exile when she could have had this beautiful, amazing woman at her side helping her along her way. The last few years in separate cities, living their lives blissfully unaware of what was waiting for them. All that time spent apart, struggling, searching when they could have been together. Happy.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rachel's voice was soft, more of a vibration against her chest than anything audible.

"Hmm?"

Rachel shifted, propping herself up on one elbow so she could peer down at Quinn. "I asked if you were okay."

"Oh. Yeah. Fine. Why?"

"You just got really tense there a minute ago."

Quinn stilled, taking stock of her body and realized that Rachel was right. Her muscles had tightened, locked and she was lying there stiffly.

"Sorry." She made an effort to relax, to loosen her muscles and slide back into the warmth and comfort of the moment and Rachel's body beside her. "I didn't even realize." She offered up what she hoped was a reassuring smile as she snaked an arm around Rachel's back and attempted to gently tug the other woman back down against her.

Rachel resisted however, keeping her gaze locked on Quinn's face, searching her features. "What were you thinking of, just then?" she asked softly. "That got you so tense."

Quinn hesitated, uncertain as to whether or not it was apporpriate to share her thoughts with Rachel. They were still in the early stages of their relationship and there was a chance that her thoughts, well really Brittnay's thoughts, might be too much too soon.

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

"What? No. Of course not." Quinn settled her hand against the small of Rachel's back and made what she hoped were gentle, soothing circles as she held the other woman's gaze steadily so there would be no doubt, no question about her words. "I want this," she said. "I'm all in."

"Then what were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about something Brittnay said."

"You're in bed with me, thinking about Brittnay?" Rachel's eyes widened and her brow furrowed. Her lips curved down dangerously into a frown.

"Not like that!" Quinn hastened to reassure and then let out a huff when she noticed the smirk playing at Rachel's lips "Jerk," she muttered, pinching the other woman's hip lightly. She was half tempted not to offer up any further explainations, to tell Rachel that's what she deserved but when Rachel's lips brushed softly against her jaw in a silent apology she relented.

"We were on the phone earlier," she began as she once again tugged at Rachel, trying to position her against her once more. This time she succeeded and Rachel settled herself with her head resting against Quinn's shoulder. "And she said..." Quinn faltered for a moment before deciding to just go for it. Their relationship had not been developing at anything resembling a normal pace, why should this discussion be any different. "She said that you and I are like her and Santana. That we're meant to be together. That God laid a hand."

Quinn heard Rachel's sharp inhale of breath at the words and tensed once again, awaiting a response.

"And this upset you?"

Her voice was so soft Quinn almost missed the question.

"No. No. Not at all." Quinn stumbled over her words in her haste to dispell Rachel's upset. "That just got me thinking about how, if that's true, all the time we wasted. All that time we could have been together."

Rachel was silent for a long moment. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

Quinn frowned, not quite sure what the question had to do with anything.

"Do you?"

She thought back. "Eight grade," she said after a moment, memories coming back to her. "At the dance studio. I was in one of the practice rooms, waiting for my mom to come pick me up when you walked in. You critized my form," She remembered with a fond smile, though at the time she had been both mortified and furious. It had been only a few weeks into the fall semester. Quinn had just started taking lessons at Lima's only dance studio and had only about six month's experience in dancing behind her, putting her years behind the rest of classmates. Despite an inate ability to pick up choreography and technique she had still felt like she was struggling to catch up and she'd hated it when anyone drew attention to her shortcomings. "And you tried to show me how to improve my stance."

"And you told me to keep my manhands to myself."

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Even thought it was a long time ago, Quinn still felt bad about it.

Rachel just shrugged. "We spent the rest of the year sniping at each other," she said. "I offered my assistance, in the form of thinly veiled insults about your form and your technique and you called me names."

It hadn't been their most shining moments.

"And do you remember the first time we ran into each other, in high school?"

Quinn didn't have to search her memory for that one, it was right there, at the forefront of her thoughts, waiting. "Second semester, freshman year. We had science class together."

"I walked into class and you turned to Santana and asked if I was the animal dissection project for that year."

"Santana choked on her gum, laughing at the question. And then everyone in class started laughing at her. She got pissed and threw a slushie at you at lunch later that day."

Quinn wasn't really sure where this conversation was going but she didn't like it, nor did she like the uncomfortable tightening in her stomach as each horrible memory was brought up. She'd apologize, if she thought that was what Rachel was aiming for but they'd made their peace years ago so she knew that wasn't it.

"Now, going back to that day in eight grade what would you have done if I'd come up behind you, put my hands on your hips and instead of trying to correct you told you that you were absolutely the prettiest girl I had ever seen."

"Wait. Are you saying that if I'd been nicer to you, all those years ago-"

"No, Quinn." Rachel cut her off before she could even finish her thought. "That's not the point I'm making. Please answer the question. What do you think you would have done?"

Quinn thought back, trying to put herself into the mindset of her thirteen year old self, awkward and angry and trying so hard not to be Lucy anymore but to be Quinn. "I'd still have pushed you away and told you to keep your manhands to yourself," she admitted uncomfortably.

"And what about in high school, if instead of telling you that I was suprised you even knew what the word dissection meant, and asking you if you knew how to spell it I'd just laughed off the insult and asked you to be my lab partner?"

Quinn shifted uneasily. "I'd have probably slushied you myself, instead of just laughing when Santana did it. Rachel, what's the point of all this? I was a bitch back then. I know that."

"Exactly. You were a bitch. To everyone. Especially to me." Though it was true, it didn't make it hurt any less to hear. "And I was obnoxious and self-centered."

Quinn opened her mouth to protest, to defend young Rachel Berry's honor but found that the words died in her throat. The truth was, Rachel had been obnoxious and self-centered.

"I wasn't really trying to help you, when I offered that advice at the dance studio. I was in a mood that day because I'd been having trouble with a routine in class and feeling insecure because everyone else in seemed to get it. And I took it out on you. I knew your type, pretty, blond, popular and I could see your frustration in yourself so I took the opportunity to cut you down. "

Quinn nodded, though she wasn't really following where this was going.

"And at school, I made cracks about your intelligence based on the fact that you were blonde and a cheerleader. We were in the same AP classes, so I knew that they couldn't be true but again, I was insecure and I took it out on you."

"Okay," Quinn said. "But what does all that have do with what Britt said? With what I said?"

"Well, taking into account who we were back then, all of our insecurities and tendecies and frustrations, do you really think we would have worked? If by some chance we'd realized our sexualities and our attraction to each other and actually chose to act on them, do you really think that we would have been good for each other?"

As much as Quinn wanted to insist that yes, they would have been, that if they were meant to be they would have made it work she took the time to actually think about the question and after a few minutes of consideration, she had to admit that Rachel was probably right. Quinn had been so lost back then, struggling for identity and acceptance. She'd thrown herself into a misguided pursuit of power and control, reasoning that populairty was a fine substitute for the love and affection she wasn't entirely sure she deserved. Rachel hadn't been much better, clinging to her talent and her dreams of stardom as bouy and a shield against the hostility and judgement of her peers. They wouldn't have been good for each other, not back then. Their egos and their insecurities and their inner turmoil would have hurt them both.

Things wouldn't have been any better in college. At least, not on Quinn's end. She'd still been lost, struggling. Not to mention, the distance, even if only a few short hours away would have been a challenge for both of them.

"No," she answered softly. And even though it was the truth, it still hurt just a little to admit it.

"No," Rachel agreed. "We just weren't ready for each other then. We both had a lot of growing up to do." She fell silent for a moment but Quinn sensed that she had more to say so she waited her out, content for the moment to just lay there and listen to the sound of Rachel's deep, even breathing and enjoy the silken smoothness of skin beneath her fingertips as she ran her hand lightly up and down Rachel's back.

"I know I asked you earlier why we lost touch. And you've said a few times that you regret letting me slip from your life and I just want to say, I'm sorry that I let it happen to. The metro passes you bought went both ways. I could have made more of an effort. I could kept calling, texting. But I didn't. Because it was easier to get caught up in what was going on in my life than it was to reach out to you."

"Rach, no-"

"I won't have you being the sole bearer of responsibility for everything that happened in our past, Quinn," Rachel interrupted her. "If this relationship is going to work, we need to be on equal ground here. You have regrets. So do I. And I'm sorry for my part in things. For letting you go so easily. For not trying to be more of a friend."

Quinn wanted to argue, wanted to shoulder the blame that she rightfully felt was hers but she did see the truth in what Rachel was saying. They'd failed each other, she supposed.

"But we can't dwell on those things. We're not our pasts."

"Agreed," Quinn said softly. "So we should focus on moving on?"

"Exactly. We should focus on the here and now. And I for one am very happy in the here and now." She pressed a soft kiss against the base of Quinn's throat and wiggled slightly in Quinn's arms, as if to emphasize her point.

It made Quinn grin as she tightened her grip on the other woman, hugging her impossibly closer and dropping a kiss to the top of her head. "Me too, Rachel," she murmured. "Me too."


	16. Chapter 16

Fabraygron Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. No relationship is completely smooth sailing but yeah, they got a few of the bumps out of the way with this conversation. And this next chapter is pure Faberry fluff, so I hope that you enjoy.

LaurenKnight13 Thank you. Yep, clean slate. I'm looking forward to the progression of their relationship now that the past has been (mostly) tucked away. I have a few ideas regarding Shelby/Beth but haven't actually come to a decision yet. You'll know when I know. :)

wkgreen Yeah. The past is what brought them together but they need to build a foundation in the present.

FaberryOTP I think being naked and in bed makes everything that much sweeter. :) Yep, time to move forward and build something together.

Jaely They have such a history and so much between them that their connection is a little unusual. The pace is quick but at the same time, yeah, it works for them.

LSpatz: Done. And earlier than promised. Happy reading when you get home from work. :)

helly1bradleywyatt :) Thank you.

gllover22 Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying it. :) Yeah, for the purposes of this story at least Rachel couldn't be the victim. I wanted them to be on equal ground when it came to their past treatment of each other.

**Chapter 16**

"Quinn?" Rachel's voice was soft but it carried easily in the stillness. "Are you asleep?"

"Mm, not really." She'd been lying with her eyes closed simply enjoying the act of holding Rachel within the circle of her arms as she let her thoughts wander once again.

"Well, are you tired?"

"Not really." She knew that she probably should be, considering how little sleep she'd gotten the night before and the day that she'd had but she was too wired to sleep.

"Me neither. I know it's late and all but I've gotten so accustomed to sleeping in and staying up-"

"I know what you mean, Rach," Quinn gently interrupted. "I work in the theatre as well, remember?" It had been an adjustment for Quinn, who had gone from early morning Cheerios workouts and practices in high shool to late nights at the theatre when she'd gotten to college but over the years she had gotten used to and even started to enjoy the slightly nocturnal schedule of the stage actor. It hadn't changed much when she's shifted her focus to writing either as she'd had to accomodate the actors and directors and choreographers who were working on shows that kept them out late.

"Oh, yeah." Rachel was silent for a beat. "Did you maybe want to watch a movie or something? I think I have some non-dairy ice cream in the freezer. We never did get dessert."

"I'm pretty sure that's an oxymoron. But I could go for some ice cream."

Rachel smacked her arm lightly at the dig and then rolled off Quinn to land gracefully on her feet beside the bed. "Want to pick out a movie while I-"

Quinn groaned her displeasure at the warmth of Rachel's body leaving her own and immediately rolled onto her side and snaked an arm around the other woman's waist, tugging in an effort to pull her back into bed. "Changed my mind. I don't like that plan at all."

Rachel laughed as she allowed herself to be pulled backwards onto the mattress once again. She half turned in Quinn's grasp and gazed down at her with an affectionate smile on her lips. "You know, I don't remember you ever being so tactile." She brought a hand up to cup Quinn's cheek, stroking the skin lightly with her thumb before leaning down to press a quick kiss against her lips.

"Really?" Because Quinn had always been one to use touch. So much so that it had actually been an issue for her in many of her relationships. Maybe it was due to all those years spent in gymnastics and dancing and Cheerios. She'd gotten so used to being handled, spotting and lifts and stretching each other out that she just didn't think about putting her hands on other people, it was an automatic, and sometimes unconcious decision for her to reach out and lay a hand on an arm, a shoulder. To slide an arm around her partners waist or lean up agains them. It had caused plenty of arguments over the years, from Finn accusing her of putting on a public display of affection to make Rachel jealous to her last girlfriend complaing that she was being territorial and jealous when they went out.

Quinn didn't think that either of those things were true. Okay, well maybe a little bit of trying to make Rachel jealous had been true when she'd been hanging all over Finn in the choir room everyday but mostly it had just been Quinn's natural inclination. She was guarded and didn't open up easily when it came to her emotions. She knew that and was trying to work on it. But a simple touch could connect her so quickly to another person and oftentimes it was the only way she knew how to connect. Even so, she was aware of how clingy that it could make her seem to others.

"Sorry." She pulled her arm back quickly and shifted away, rolling onto her back once again so Rachel could get up.

"Hey." Rachel's brow furrowed slightly and a frown played at her lips as she stared at Quinn, clearly confused by her retreat. "I didn't say it was a bad thing." She reached out to cup Quinn's cheek once again.

"You mean, you don't mind?"

"Mind? Of course not. A beautiful woman wants to put her hands on me. Why would I mind?" Rachel's face lit up with the warmth of her smile as she leaned forward and once again brushed her lips against Quinn's.

Quinn took the invitation for what it was and once again wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist, pulling the other woman to her as she parted her lips and let her tongue dart out, deepening the kiss and drawing a soft moan from Rachel's throat. Rachel sunk slowly into the kiss, leaning forward by inches until she was resting fully against Quinn their lips moving languidly together.

Rachel pulled away a moment later with a soft hum, leaving Quinn feeling lightheaded and a little breathless. "Hi," she said softly as she rested her forehead against Quinn's and stared down into her eyes.

"Hey." She couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips any more than she could stop her arms from tigthening around Rachel's waist in a gentle hug.

"So, ice cream? A movie?"

"Sounds good to me." Quinn was willing to trade snuggling in bed with Rachel for snuggling on the couch with Rachel, especially if it meant a snack to satisfy her sweet tooth. Not to mention the faint rumblings in her stomach from the small portions of their dinner and the rush to get home before dessert.

"Are you actually going to let me up this time?"

Quinn made a show of considering before releasing her grip and allowing Rachel to slip from the bed once again. She moved across the room and Quinn turned her head to watch her as she reached into her dresser drawers and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top. She turned, speaking, saying something to Quinn as she pulled the shirt over her head and then shimmied into the shorts but whatever she said was lost as Quinn let out little whimpers of dissapointment as first those amazing breasts, then those abs and lastly those tantalizing legs were covered by the material of her clothing. Rachel shook her head when she realized she was being blatantly ogled but Quinn caught the faint blush and the way her lips turned up in slightly.

"So, if I borrow something to wear am I going to get jumped again?"

"You say that like it was such a terrible thing to happen to you."

"Oh, no, I'm trying to make sure it happens again."

Rachel let out a laugh as she shook her head. "You really are insatiable, aren't you?"

"You say that like it's such a terrible thing."

"Get dressed, Quinn."

Without waiting for a response Rachel turned and strode from the room. Quinn watched her go and then rolled out of bed and made her way over to Rachel's dresser to once again search for something to wear. A few minutes of searching through a couple of drawers and she found a pair of pj pants and a t-shirt. Once dressed she made her way through the apartment, bypassing the extensive collection of dvd's on display in the cabinet beside the tv and heading straight for the kitchen instead. Rachel was at the counter, her back to the room as she scooped ice cream into two bowls. Quinn slipped up behind her and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and pressed in up against her back.

"Need a hand?" she asked, pressing a kiss just below Rachel's ear and smiling into the skin of her neck when she felt the other woman shiver in her arms.

"Nah, I'm just about done here," Rachel said as she leaned back into Quinn's embrace. Her head lolled back slightly as she turned her head to meet Quinn's gaze. "Do you want toppings? I have non-dairy whipped cream. And a bag of mixed-berries in the freezer."

"Depends. Is the ice cream some weird, vegan flavor? Because in that case I definitely want toppings."

Rachel smacked her arm. "It's cappucino."

"Then no, plain is fine."

Rahel huffed lightly. "What movie are we watching?"

"Funny Girl?" Quinn suggested after a moment's hesitation.

"Do you really want to watch that or did you just suggest it because you know that it's my favourite movie?"

Quinn shrugged in answer and Rachel chuckled.

"Did you even look through my movies?"

Again, Quinn just shrugged.

Rachel pressed a quick kiss to the underside of Quinn's jaw and then pulled away. "Okay, fine. I'll pick out a movie," she said as she turned in Quinn's arms. " I put the kettle on, it's a little late for coffee so I was going to make tea. Will you do it?" She didn't wait for a response before she patted Quinn's shoulder lightly and then slipped from her grasp and headed into the living room. Quinn turned, leaning against the counter and watching her as she walked away only turning her attention back to softly rattling kettle when Rachel knelt to examine her movie collection and dissapeared from sight. As the water slowly started to boil Quinn began searching through the cupboards, opening them one by one and trying to familiarize herself with their contents as she sought out mugs, spoons and tea bags. By the time the kettle started it's low whistle she had everything arranged on the counter, the two bowls of ice cream and both mugs on glass cake plate, a makeshift tray along with spoons, napkins a small cup of milk and a handful of sugar cubes. Even a small saucer for their tea bags once they had finished steeping. With a flick of her wrist she turned off the stove and quickly made their tea, black current for Rachel and peach blossom for herself. She had the tray in her hand and had turned to head into the living room when she pulled to a stop quickly to avoid crashing into Rachel who had appeared silently behind her.

"Oop, sorry," Rachel reached out to steady her. "I was just coming in to see if you needed a hand in here but it appears you've got everything under control. The movie's all queued up, ready to go."

She turned and led the way back into the living room. Quinn followed behind her, slow even steps keeping her load balanced until she could lay it on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"So, what are we watching?" she asked as she flopped down into the spot beside Rachel.

"It's one of my favourite movies. It's a little old-fashioned but-"

Quinn cut her off with a quick kiss. "I love all the old classics." It was what she'd grown up on, sweeping romances and thickly plotted mysteries and well crafted dialogue and impeccable costumes. It was storytelling at its finest and one of the reasons that Quinn had gotten into playwriting in the first place. She wanted to write stories that rivaled the ones from the golden age of film.

"Oh. Okay." Rachel looked surprised but pleased as well as she relaxed back against the cushion and pressed play. Quinn eased back into place beside her and didn't even bother biting back a grin when Rachel immediately curled up into her side. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's shoulders as the other woman's arms went around her waist and her head nestled in beneath Quinn's chin.

She let out a soft, contented sigh and squeezed Rachel lightly then turned her attention to the images flashing across the screen, trying to guess which movie it was before the opening titlle came up.

"This is one of my favorites too," she murmured softly when she got it, a moment before it scrawled across the screen.

By the time the movie had reached the halfway point, Rachel had slumped down in Quinn's embrace and was now lying with her head in Quinn's lap as Quinn sifted her hands idylly through Rachel's hair.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me now," Quinn warned.

"I won't," Rachel murmured, even as her eyes fluttered shut momentarily before drifting back open. "My favorite part is coming up."

"Mmmmhmmm." Quinn continued her gentle scratching of Rachel's scalp.

By the end of the movie Rachel was sound asleep, lying on her side with her head pillowed in Quinn's lap, one hand tucked beneath her chin the other wrapped securely around Quinn's knee, her fingers twitching faintly against her skin.

She just looked so adorable that Quinn didn't even mind being fallen asleep on. In fact, staring down at her peacefully sleeping form Quinn wanted nothing more than to freeze this moment and hang in it forever. The faint stirring of affection in the pit of her stomach as she watched the even rise and fall of Rachel's shoulders created a warm, pleasant buzz throughout her entire body.

She was tempted to just close her eyes and drift off into dreamland herself but she knew that doing so in the position she was in right now would do nothing good for her neck and shoulders, not to mention the havoc it would wreak on her back. So it was with a great deal of reluctance that she gently eased out from beneath Rachel's body and stood. She kept her movements slow and flud so as not to wake the sleeping girl. Rachel mewled lightly and curled in on herself but did not wake up, much to Quinn's relief. She smiled down at the sight for a moment wishing she had her camera with her because this was too cute not to have a record of and then shook herself from her thoughts and reached for the tray on the table. The uneaten ice cream had melted into congealing pools in their bowls. The steaming water had cooled and darkened as the tea bags continued to steep and surely the milk had grown warm and unpleasant. Once again they had missed out on dessert. The ice cream had actually looked delicious and the tea had smelled really good but Quinn couldn't bring herself to regret a moment of their cuddling. She'd rather miss out on a treat than a moment of having Rachel in her arms.

She made her way across the room, stepping carefully around table legs and arm chairs so as not to rattle any of the dishes or make any unneccessary noise and wake Rachel. Once in the kitchen she set the tray down on the table and began to clean up. The melted ice cream and warm tea were poured down the sink along with the milk. The sugar cubes went back into their bowl and all of the dirty dishes went into the dishwasher. She was just finishing up wiping down the counter where she'd spilled some ice cream when she heard the faint shuffling of feet behind her. She turned to the sight of Rachel stumbling into the room, eyes heavy lidded and blurry with sleep. Her hair was mussed, her shorts had gotten twisted to the side and her shirt had ridden up slightly, revealing a sliver of abdomen. Quinn didn't understand how someone could look so dishleved and still be so sexy.

"You didn't have to," Rachel mumbled, her voice thick and hoarse as she rubbed a hand over her face and blinked a few times to focus her vision.

"I know."

"But, thank you. It would have been quite disgusting if left until morning."

"Yeah, I know."

"Right. Are you done now? Can we go to bed?" Rachel didn't wait for a response before she wrapped a hand around Quinn's wrist and guided her out of the room.

Quinn didn't offer up any protests. Why would she. She reached out with her free hand and closed it around Rachel's wrist and allowed herself to be led into the bedroom. They made their way into bed without a word, Rachel sliding into the side closest and Quinn circling around to slip in on the other side. As soon as the covers had been pulled up over them they gravitated towards each other. Quinn rolled onto her side and Rachel did the same, sliding over so that her head was resting on the pillow to Quinn's. She slid one leg between Quinn's calves and draped the other over Quinn's knees as she curved a hand around Quinn's ribcage.

"I had a really great time tonight," she said softly, her eyes shinning in the darkness.

"Me too."

"And I'd really like to take you out."

Quinn couldn't help but grin into the space between them, though she doubted that Rachel could see it. "You're asking me out?" she echoed the sentiment that Rachel had expressed the day before when Quinn had suggested a date as they lay on the floor in the aftermath of some pretty intense sex.

"Yes. You showed me an amazing time tonight Quinn," Rachel said. "And while I enjoy being courted and fully expect that to continue I must admit that I would also equally enjoy being your suitor as well."

The pacing of their relationship was insane. Old fashion courting and dates, frantic, frenzied sex, lovemaking and intimacy. It was dizzying in it's variedness. Stages that should be at odds with each other somehow combined together perfectly. The romance of dating, of getting to know each other. The heat and passion of lust and desire. The comfort of familiarity. They could have it all. More importantly, Quinn wanted to have it all. And so, it seemed, did Rachel.

"I'd like that." Quinn's reply was little more than a breathless whisper but she knew that Rachel heard her by the way the other girl shifted subtly towards her.

"Good night, Quinn." Rachel's words were soft and slurred, already halfway to sleep.

"Night, Rach," Quinn said with a soft kiss to the other girl's forehead. "Sweet dreams."


	17. Chapter 17

SuperGleek18 : Agreed, better late than never. And you got to read two chapters at once.:) Glad that you liked the conversation. I felt it was important for them to put the past away. Yeah, they're already so comfortable with each other. The pacing is unusual and I'm glad that you think it's working.

Lspatz Thank you. And don't worry nothing truly bad will happen.

gllover22 Thank you. And hey, gush all you want. I don't mind. Gives me the warm and fuzzies. I'm glad you liked the chapter.

Fabraygron There's still a few chapters yet before the date will happen. I hope you enjoy what happens in the meantime and I hope I don't dissapoint when it gets to that point.

southernranger1I'm glad that you're still enjoying it. Thanks for reading and commenting. :)

FaberryOTP Thanks.

LaurenKnight13 lol. Sorry. Glad you like it. I think Rachel wooing will be fun. Still a little early for the L-word but defnitely heading in that direction.

wkgreen Thank you. Yeah. The rest of the world will be making a few appearances in their little relationship bubble.

Jaely Thank you. Glad you're enjoying it.

overnumerousness Thank you.

**Chapter 17**

The shrill buzz of her alarm clock jolted Quinn from sleep at an hour that, without even opening her eyes to check and see, she was certain was way too early. With a groan she rolled over onto her back and reached out blindly for the offending device, her hand knocking against it once, twice, her fingers fumbled their way across the buttons and forgoing the snooze option she turned the thing right off. When the buzzing continued she pried one eye open and gazed blearily at the bedside table. It took her a moment to process that it was not her alarm clock that was ringing but her cell phone. Groaning once again she picked it up off the stand and slid her thumb across the screen to unlock it.

"Hello?" She winced at the low rasp in her voice and cleared her throat. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry, I must have dialed a wrong number," a man's voice sounded softly from the other end of the line. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

"Uh-huh," Quinn muttered to a now empty line as she tossed the phone back onto the table and glanced at the alarm clock, not quite 8:30. "Great. Just great." She nestled down snuggly against the pillows and closed her eyes, hoping to fall quickly back asleep when her phone rang once again. She turned her head, staring at it for a long minute before snatching it up once again.

"Hello?" She tried very hard to keep the snap of irritation out of her voice.

There was silence from the other end followed by some faint shuffling and a cough somewhere in the background.

"I'm sorry. It appears I have mis-dialed once again. I'm sorry for disturbing you twice now."

"It's fine." The reply slipped from her lips automatically just before she heard the click of the call being disconnected.

Maybe now she could get back to sleep, Quinn thought hopefully as she stretched out to put the phone back, only to have it ring before she could even set it down. She brought her hand back and stared at. Seriously?

She considered not answering, just letting it go straight to voicemail but if it was the same guy, he'd just keep calling. Better to just tell him to knock it off now. Whoever he was trying to reach had either given him her number randomly or he'd written something down wrong, either way she was tired of answering her phone and really wanted to go back to sleep.

"Yes?" She didn't even bother trying to keep a civil tone.

"Well, this is getting awkward." It was of course the same man from before. "I'm trying to get ahold of my daughter," he said, sounding puzzled. "I'm certain that I have the right number. Perhaps you could tell me what number it is that I've dialed? Maybe it'll help me figure out where I've gone wrong."

Quinn rolled her eyes but complied, rattling off her cell phone number.

There was a long pause on the other end. "That's not even remotely close to the number I'm trying to reach," he said, confusion evident in her tone.

Quinn bit back a scathing retort. Really? Was she really having this conversation. There was the sound of shuffling in the background, faint muffled voices drifted across the phone line as a conversation took place on the other end, as if the speaker had turned his head away from the phone but forgotten to cover the mouthpiece. It was mostly nonsense to Quinn, though a few words came through clearer than others. She was just about to hang up when one word popped out from among the rest.

Rachel.

Quinn froze in place for a moment and then she pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it. Her eyes widened as it was confirmed that it was not in fact her cellphone she was holding. The last vestiges of sleep cleared from her brain as the situation made itself apparent.

Shit. She mouthed the word as she brought the phone back to her ear.

"Mr Berry?" she ventured, praying that she was wrong. That it was not in fact one of Rachel's fathers on the other end of the line. She felt Rachel shift behind her and hoped that the other woman was simply repositioning herself in sleep and hadn't been woken by the phone ringing or the sound of Quinn's voice.

The conversation on the other end of the line halted and Quinn held her breath as she waited for a response. She really hoped that the man would say no, that either she misheard or he was looking for some other Rachel so she wouldn't have to explain to this man how she'd come to be answering his daughter's cell phone in the early hours of a Sunday morning.

"Yes?" If he had sounded puzzled before he sounded downright bewildered now.

"Yeah. Hi. Sorry about..."she trailed off before she could start rambling and took a deep, steadying breath before starting again. "I'm..." she trailed off again because she wasn't quite sure how that sentence would possibly have ended. Somehow she didn't think, 'I'm sleeping with your daughter' would be appropriate. "I'm sorry for the...confusion. I picked up Rachel's phone thinking it was mine."

There was a long silence on the other end. Likely, Mr. Berry was processing her words and putting together the pieces of all the things Quinn hadn't said.

"I see," he said slowly. "Is Rachel...is she there?"

"Yeah. She's-" Sleeping? No. Quinn couldn't say that. Her head turned automatically to where the other woman lay beside her and she jumped, startled to find herself staring into a pair of amused brown eyes. "She's right here. Laughing her ass off at me," Quinn finished, muttering the last few words as she handed the phone off to the woman in question.

Rachel took the phone, smirking widely at her and Quinn just shook her head.

"Hello?" There was a brief pause as Rachel's smirk turned into a genuine smile. "Hi, Daddy. Yes. That was Quinn. You remember her don't you? We went to high school together."

And that was Quinn's cue to leave. Kicking back the covers she untangled her legs and sat up to slide from the bed, only to find her actions halted as Rachel reached out and snagged her wrist. She glanced back over her shoulder, catching Rachel's eye as the other woman tugged on her arm, trying to pull her back into bed.

Quinn shot her a quizzical glance and gestured vaguely towards the phone at her ear. She really didn't need to be privy to this conversation.

"Yes. That's right. Yale."

Well, of all the things for Rachel's father to remember her for at least it was something positive.

She tried to gently extract her arm from Rachel's grasp only for the other woman's fingers to clamp down more firmly and tug at her once again.

"No, we had lost touch. But we ran into each other again." Rachel continued on her with her conversation, ignoring Quinn's glare as she tried to free herself.

"It's been great. Yes. We've been catching up."

It became clear that Rachel wasn't going to relent and her grip was freakishly strong so with a sigh Quinn eased back into position against the pillows. Immediately, Rachel shifted towards her, snuggling into her side as her free arm slipped around Quinn's back, hand settling against her hip and her head came to rest against Quinn's shoulder.

"Yes, Dad. We're together. We're dating."

Quinn's arms came up automatically to wrap around Rachel, setting the other woman's body against her own and pulling her close.

"Why don't I put you on speaker," Rachel said and Quinn felt her eyes widen as she shook her head. She knew Rachel could feel her movement but the other woman ignored her as she took the phone away from her ear and pressed a few buttons.

"Dad? Daddy? Can you hear me?"

"Yes, sweetie, we can hear you," a man's voice, not the one Quinn had previously heard drifted through the speakers, faint and a little tinny but still clear.

"Dad, Daddy, you remember Quinn Fabray. Quinn, my fathers, Hiram and LeRoy."

Quinn cleared her throat. "Sirs," she said with an incline of her head, even though they couldn't see her.

"Sirs?" the same familiar voice came back through the line with a faint chuckle. "Such manners on this one, Rachel," he continued. "So much better than that last one we met when we came to see you for your birthday."

"Daddy, please," Rachel all but whined and Quinn couldn't help but grin at the way she reverted back to a younger version of herself while conversing with her fathers. It was cute.

"Sorry, baby girl. Quinn, please we don't stand on formality. Especially not when you're naked with our daughter."

Quinn's face and chest, no her entire body heated up in a blush at the man's words and she tried to choke out a denial, only to sputter incoherently.

"Daddy!" Rachel protested. "We're not naked."

Quinn couldn't help but feel greatful for that fact at this moment.

"Okay, baby girl. Whatever you say." Though it was clear from his tone of voice that he didn't quite believe her.

"So, Quinn, last we heard you were in New Haven. What brought you to New York?"

Quinn still wasn't entirely sure which of Rachel's fathers was addressing her at the moment, though she thought it might be Hiriam, Mr Berry voice number two. Or Dad, to Rachel. Instead of focusing on trying to figure it out she cleared her throat and tried to summon up a response that wasn't just an embarrassed squeak after that naked comment, the imagery of which was still playing out in her mind.

"I'm a writer," she began slowly, attempting to organize her thoughts. "A playwright," she continued. "I have a play that's being workshopped here in New York."

This was familiar ground, this was easy. She let herself fall into conversation with the Berry men about her work, the play she'd written and the process in which she'd found herself poised to bring it (potentially) to a New York stage.

"...we've cast a few of the roles already. The rest we're starting auditions for on Monday. The casting is not really my favourite part of all this but it should be fun, y'know, getting to see the best of what New York has to offer reading my words, giving life to my characters..." she trailed off, afraid that she might have been rambling again when she realized that she'd been the sole focus of the conversation for quite some time now.

"Wow, Quinn."

"Yes, that's very impressive."

"You're own play in New York."

"That's quite an accomplishment."

"Yes. Thank you." It was a huge accomplishment, especially for someone as young as her and she tried to be both proud and modest in her response.

Rachel squeezed her hip lightly and when Quinn glanced over at her she offered a beaming smile.

"I'm so proud of her," she said to her fathers, though her gaze was still on Quinn. "I always knew she was way more talented than she realized."

There was a lull in the conversation, a slightly awkward silence that hung between them and Quinn imagined that, like her, they were each searching for another topic of discussion.

"So you guys are...dating now?" Hiriam asked, the emphasis he put on dating making Quinn wince slightly.

"Yes, Dad," Rachel said, giving Quinn a little squeeze. "I was going to tell you. I promise I wasn't keeping it a secret. It's just still so very new and I..."

"How new?"

Rachel bit her lip and cast a glance up at Quinn before closing her eyes and muttering "two days."

"Two days?" Hiriam echoed.

"Yes, Dad." Rachel's reply held just a hint of a bite to it.

"Care to tell us how that came about?"

"Not if you're going to take that attitude about it."

"Rachel!" Quinn hissed but the other woman just shook her head and snuggled deeper into Quinn's side.

There was a prolonged silence from the other end of the line.

"Sorry, sweetie," Hiriam said. "I didn't mean to...we just...I worry about my little girl out there in the city."

"It's fine Dad." The warmth was back in her voice. "And I love you for it. But you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine. I'm careful. I'm safe. Besides, Quinn takes good care of me."

"I'm sure she does." The innuendo in Leroy's voice was very clear.

"Leroy!"

"Daddy!"

Both Rachel and her father sounded scandalized.

"Are you going to tell us how you two got together?" he asked, dismissing his chastizing.

"It was like something out of a movie," Rachel began, tipping her head up to meet Quinn's gaze as she continued on, describing their first meeting and then going on to detail the rest of their night.

Even though Quinn had been there, she had lived it, she was enjoying Rachel's telling of the story. She relished this opportunity to be privy to what Rachel had been thinking and feeling throughout the course of the evening. It delighted her to learn that Rachel had felt that same trill of arousal upon first laying eyes on Quinn. And that she'd felt a flutter of excitement, of possibility when she'd learned that Quinn was gay. That she'd felt the same reluctance to end the evening when the bar announced last call and had been equally entranced at the thought of this chance meeting turning into something more. Quinn found herself settling in, relaxing into Rachel's embrace and letting the story wash over her.

By the time she reached the end of their walk home and was describing their first kiss, both Berry men were oohhing an awwing at the sentiment of Quinn's words and the romance of a kiss under a streetlight.

"..and she took me out on the most wonderful date last night," Rachel continued, skipping over the more...salacious details of that first night and launching right into the tale of the vegan restaurant and their romantic walk through the city and the wonderful conversation they'd shared over dinner.

By the end of Rachel's story her father's were suitably impressed. Hopefully enough to overlook the fact that Quinn had bedded their daughter with only one real date between them.

The three of them gushed over the romance of it, as if Quinn weren't in fact sitting right there listening to them speak. Though she had to admit that hearing the excitement in Rachel's voice caused a warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach at the thought that she had done right.

Eventually the conversation shifted away from Rachel and Quinn's whirlwind romance as her father's filled her in on their daily going-ons and life in Lima. Quinn tuned them out after awhile, listening with half an ear when she recognized a name that was mentioned and just letting herself be soothed by the melodious tones of Rachel's voice and laughter until she got pulled back into the conversation again sometime later as the topic shifted to the stage incidents and backstage drama of Rachel's week. Some of her stories had all four of them in stitches and so not to be outdone, Leroy and Hiriam jumped in with some tales of their own college theatre days. Soon the four of them were easily comparing stories and Quinn's sides were sore from laughing so hard.

By the time they said their goodbyes, Quinn was confident that she'd left a much better impression on them than the begining of their conversation would have indicated.

"Sorry about that," Rachel apologized as she tossed her phone gently onto the nightstand beside her. "Normally they don't call so early. They must have figured I'd be up becasue I didnt have a show last night."

"You don't have to apologize to me," Quinn reassured her. "I think it's sweet that they call you like that. I'm just sorry that I answered your phone. I was still half-asleep and I guess I thought it was-"

"Hey, it's okay," Rachel was quick to silence her with a kiss. "Like you said, you were half asleep. And it was on your side of the bed," she added as she rolled up onto her knees to hover over Quinn, her lips hanging just out of reach. "Besides," she said, trying and failing to conceal a smirk. "It was hilarious listening to you figure out you had my phone and was talking to one of my fathers."

"Uh-huh. Glad you think this is funny." Quinn tried to be grumpy but it was hard with Rachel's body poised just above hers like that and with the way breath fanned gently against Quinn's lips with every exhale. She surged up for a kiss, pressing her body up into Rachel's as she brought their lips softly together.

With a soft sigh she flopped back down onto the mattress and using her grip on Rachel's hips, pulled the other woman down to rest on top of her.

"And for the record, if my phone rings and I'm not around to answer it, if I'm in the shower or something, feel free to answer it." Rachel's words were muffled somewhat by Quinn's shoulder but not so much to be indecipherable. "Saves me from having to remember the voicemail code if you just take a message."

"What am I, your damn secretary?"

"No. But I'd love to take you over my desk," came Rachel's reply. "And I'm sure you'd look hella sexy in a pencil skirt and glasses." Rachel's voice dropped an octave and took on a slightly faraway tone that let Quinn know that she was picturing it.

"Hey." Quinn poked her side as she protested, though she had to admit it was an intruiging fantasy.

"Sorry." It was an empty apology though, Rachel didn't sound sorry at all. "So, are we staying in bed all morning or did you want to get up and actually do something today?"

Quinn contemplated the question. One one hand she would love to spend a few interruptd hours in bed with Rachel. On the other hand it would be fun and exciting to go out and explore the city with her.

"It's not a trick question," Rachel said, tickling her ribs lightly.

Quinn squirmed under the touch then reached up and grabbed Rachel's hands, stilling them. "But don't you see, it is. There is something so very appealing about both options. Neither answer is wrong. Nor is either right."

Rachel chuckled softly and shook her head. "Well, while you waste the day deciding, I'm going to go make breakfast."

Quinn thought about preventing her exit from the bed but ultimately let her roll off and slip from beneath the covers, keeping her eyes glued firmly to Rachel's ass as she strode from the room.


	18. Chapter 18

gllover22: I'm glad that you found the scene entertaining. :) Thank you for reading, for commenting and for your kind words. I'm glad you liked that line. It was sort of a random thing that popped into my head and I couldn't not use it. So, mental images huh? Believe me, I had them too. And that scene will definitely be written, either as part of this story or as a stand alone.

**LSpatz** Glad you liked it. Geez, demandning little thing, aren't you? Don't worry, the next chapter is already being written.

RachelBarbraBerry :)

SuperGleek18 Glad that you found her dads to be so engaging. :) lol. Yeah, that was a fun one to write. Thanks for reading and taking the time to comment.

Fabraygron Glad that you enjoyed them. :) And it's nice to know that you're hooked, because I've got a lot of stuff that I think you'll like leading up to the date and hopefully the date itself as well. Thank you for your continued feedback. It means a lot that you take the time out to comment.

LaurenKnight13 Yeah, it's good that she was able to win them over. There will be Judy scene at some point in the near future, which I hope that you'll enjoy. Thank you for taking the time out to comment, I truly appreciate it.

wkgreen What a way is right. But yep, she made it through unscathed. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I hope that you continue to. Thanks for taking the time to make a comment. :)

Jaely I'm glad that I could make you laugh. Even if, especially since, you figured it out pretty quick. Both sides of the situation? Oh, my poor, poor Jaely. :( I feel for you being on the Quinn side of things. But I guess that makes it all the more amusing when you're on the Rachel side. Thank you for your kind words, and for taking the time to write them.

**Chapter 18**

As soon as Rachel had rounded the corner and dissapeared from sight Quinn slipped from the bed and hurried after her, intent on sneaking up behind her in the kitchen like she had the night before. She had enjoyed the way Rachel had jumped, startled at that first touch and then relaxed so quickly into her arms. The way she'd shivered slightly as Quinn had kissed just below her ear and slumped back against her. It had been a pleasant, peaceful moment between the two of them. Just thinking about it, remembering started a warm, fuzzy feeling growing in her chest and all she wanted to do was recreate feeling.

She rounded the corner and bit back a yelp as she pulled up short, stumbling over her own feet as she attempted not to run into Rachel, who was hovering just beyond the doorway.

"Jesus, Rachel," she hissed, one hand on her heart as if that would in some way steady her rapidly beating heart the other braced on the wall beside her in her efforts to stay upright. "What the hell," she muttered, glaring at the other woman, who merely smirked back at her.

"Hey," Rachel said casually as she closed the distance between them settled her hands around Quinn's waist.

"Hey." Quinn's reply was low and breathless on account of the way Rachel's thumbs were rubbing circles against her sides and her stomach pressed tightly against Quinn's as her lips hung just out of reach.

"I see you made your decision."

Rachel's breath washed across her lips with ever word, making Quinn shiver.

"No. You made my decision for me. No point in staying in bed if you're not in it with me," Quinn said, her arms drifting up to rest on Rachel's shoulders.

A slow smile parted Rachel's lips as she pulled their bodies impossibly close together. "When did you get so charming?"

Quinn didn't know if Rachel actually expected an answer or if the question was rhetorical but her thoughts were spinning, there was no possible way that she would be able to come up with any kind of coherent reply with the way Rachel's hips canted into hers and their torso's brushed together. Instead of answering she dipped her head and nipped at Rachel's bottom lip lightly before capturing it between her own for a kiss. She felt Rachel smile softly against her lips before rising up onto her toes and pressing back against her, hands sliding to grip the fabric of Quinn's shirt as she returned the kiss with fervor.

When she pulled back Quinn was breathless and panting and wanting more. She slid her arms around to cradle the back of Rachel's neck and used her grip to pull the other woman in once more. Rachel hummed softly into the kiss and then pulled back, dropping down onto the balls of her feet and loosening her hold slightly without pulling away.

"Good morning," she whispered, voice hoarse and eyes slighlty dazed.

"Good morning," Quinn agreed. "Not that I'm complaining or anything but, what was that?"

Rachel shrugged one shoulder in a dispaly of nonchalance. "What can I say, you're always staring at my ass when I walk out of a room. I thought that it was high time I got the chance to ogle you as you walk away."

"You noticed that, huh?" Quinn asked, feeling a faint blush heat up her cheeks even as she told herself that she wasn't embarrased. Not at doing it. Not at getting caught.

She had come a long way in accepting her sexuality, not just that she was gay although that was part of it but just the general idea that she was a sexual being. Growing up in her household the way she had, where displays of physical affection were rare and stilted when they did come, where her parents never held hands or cuddled or hugged or kissed each other in the presence of her children had led Quinn to believe that the desire to do such things was somehow wrong or at the very least taboo. That idea had only been enfored as she'd listened to her older sister be admonished for comments about the attractiveness of guys in her class, actors on tv, models in magazines. She'd never talked to her mother about crushes when she'd started discovering boys at 12 or 13. Never gushed and swooned over hearthrobs, never recounted that first date and the butterflies she'd felt or the way her heart had raced when he'd held her hand. She'd definitely been repressed but she'd developed out of it, she'd come to accept that she appreciated the human form, asthetically, physically. It was something that she no longer felt uncomforrtable with or ashamed of but sometimes those old feelings of wrongness came flooding back. Quinn refused to apologize for it though.

"Yep, I noticed."

"Well, I wasn't ogling you."

"No?"

"No. I was...appreciating your beauty."

"The beauty of my ass?"

"Yep."

"Okay." Rachel drew the word out slowly, clearly doubting Quinn's words.

She offered a smile, more of a leer really. "It's a really, really beautiful ass."

Rachel huffed out a laugh. "Well, like I said, it's my turn to...appreciate the beauty of your ass, so get going."

Quinn jumped and let out a startled yelp as she felt the faint sting of Rachel's hand connecting with the thinly clad skin of her ass. "Hey," she protested, reaching back to rub at the heated throbbing, only to have her wrist tightly in Rachel's grip as her free hand drifted down to run soothing circles over the area.

Quinn bit back a moan as she felt Rachel's fingers press lightly into her and squirmed against the body pressed against her until, much too quickly Rachel's hand dropped away and she released her grip on Quinn's arm.

"I said get going. Go on." Another swat at Quinn had her jumping back, out of arms length.

"All right, all right," she muttered, spinning on her heel and striding across the apartment with a deliberate swing to her hips. She glanced over her shoulder as she reached the threshold of the kitchen and caught Rachel gazing back at her, eyes definitely cast downward. Shaking her head she faced forward again and circled the island and made her way to the counter, reaching immediately for the kettle.

She felt Rachel approach a moment before the other woman sidled up behind her, pressing in against her back as she reached over Quinn's head and pulled two mugs from the cupboard, the length of her body extending out along Quinn's. She set the mugs down onto the counter and then spun away, kneeling down to grab something from one of the lower cupboards. Quinn glanced down, stealing a peek down the front of the other woman's shirt as she rifled through the collection of pots and pans before her hand closed around something and began to pull it out in a cacaphony of clanging metal.

"Waffle maker," she announced unnecessarily as she stood and placed the item on the counter.

"Mmhmm. Did you enjoy the view?" Quinn asked as she carefully measured coffee and then sugar into their mugs.

"Yep. Sure did. Did you?" Rachel smirked a little as she tugged at the collar of her shirt.

"Yep," Quinn said, putting a little emphasis on the p, popping it slightly. "So, you're in a good mood this morning."

"Why shouldn't I be? I went out on the most amazing date last night. Then woke up this morning next to the most beautiful woman."

Quinn hummed soflty. "Sounds wonderful. Almost as wonderful as my night."

"Only almost?" Rachel questioned as she turned, leaning against the counter as she faced Quinn.

"Only almost. Because no matter how beautiful the woman you woke up next to, she's nothing compared to the woman that I woke up next to."

Rachel beamed at her, clearly charmed and brought one hand up to cup Quinn's cheek, her thumb stroking the skin lightly. "When did you get so smooth, Quinn Fabray?" she asked and without waiting for an answer guided Quinn's lips down to hers for a kiss.

The thing was, Quinn didn't consider herself to be smooth. Not really. She was aware that the things she was saying might come across that way but actually all she was being was honest. She thought that Rachel was beautiful and stunning and talented and just generally amazing and she had no qualms about telling her.

She brought her hands up to rest on Rachel's hips, holding her there as they kissed, deep and languid neither of them making any effort to escalate. There was a quiet intimacy in the simple act of kissing, not neccessarily more meaningful than the vulnerability and connection of love making but equally powerful and Quinn for one was enjoying being in the moment.

They pulled away slowly and stood there, Rachel's hands cupping Quinn's face, Quinn's hand on Rachel's hips and just stared at each other for a long moment before Quinn dropped her head down to rest her forehead against Rachel's, her eyes drifting closed as a sigh passed her lips.

They'd talked about this just last night yet Quinn still found herself somewhat stunned at how deep she was already in this. It all felt so significant. Even the simple, easy moments, the bantering and teasing and flirting was all part and parcel of something so much more.

She was smitten that was for sure. And right now that was as far as she was willing to admit.

She pulled back with a gentle smile. "So, waffles?" she questioned lightly, trying to diminish the slight heaviness that seemed to have settled over their morning all of a sudden. "Can you make those?" she continued. "'Cause I seem to remember you being something of a disaster in the kitchen."

"Hey!" Rachel gave her a light shove as she stepped away. "I'm not...I was never that bad."

"You set a duck on fire," Quinn reminded her, shoving her shoulder a shove right back. "And there was that time senior year when you tried to make...whatever it was you were trying to make for Kurt's birthday. Then there-"

"Okay, so my cooking skills sometimes left something to be desired. But, I was always pretty good at baking."

"Anyone can make cookies from a tube, Rach."

"Anyone. Really? So you didn't practically make charcol in your dorm's kitchen freshman year?"

Quinn winced, having forgotten not only about that but also telling Rachel about that back when they were still talking.

"That was one time, Rach. One time. Otherwise, I have an impeccible record in the kitchen. You on the other hand.."

"Fine. Okay. Do you want to make breakfast then?" Rachel raised an eyebrow challengingly, though the grin playing on her lips belied her exasperated tone.

Quinn tilted her head, pretending to consider for a moment. "Nah, it's all right," she finally drawled. "I'll let you do it. I'll just sit over there and...enjoy the show." She tipped her thumb in the direction of the stools tucked in beneath the island before shuffling across the floor, away from Rachel's indignant huff and attempted swat.

"So, do your dad's call like that very often?" she asked as she settled onto one of the stools and turned to lean backwards against the island so she could watch Rachel as she began pulling ingredients from the cupboard.

"Every Sunday," Rachel replied, her voice muffled as she stretched for something towards the back of the shelf. "We talk thoughout the week too, usually emails and texts. But between their schedules and mine, it's hard to find the time for a decent conversation Monday to Friday, y'know?"

Quinn didn't know, not really. There wasn't anyone in her life that she made that kind of effort to keep up with. She hadn't seen or spoken to her father in over eight years and while her relationship with her mother had improved since the divorce and Quinn's return from exile they weren't close the way Rachel was with her dads. Their contact was infrequent at best. And though she'd kept in touch with many of her friends from Yale their contact was more of a sporatic thing. Birthday wishes, Christmas cards, the occasional flurry of email exchanged to get caught up throughout the year before falling back into routine and letting things slide.

"That's nice," she said, trying to imagine what it would be like to have that kind of relationship with her parents. "It's sweet."

"You don't think it's...clingy? Or lame?"

"What? No. Of course not." Quinn was quick off her stool, closing the distance between them in two long strides. "Who told you that?" She gripped Rachel by the shoulders and turned her around to face her.

"Rach?" she prodded as the other woman offered a shrug but remained silent. She placed her hand beneath the Rachel's chin and tipped her head up, forcing the other woman to make eye contact. "Who told you that the relationship you have with your fathers is anything other than amazing?"

"A few of my exes," Rachel muttered, her eyes darting away from Quinn's gaze.

What the fu- Quinn exhaled loudly and shook away the thought. "Rach, that's ridiculous. The relationship you have with your fathers is something that you should be proud of."

"I know. And I am proud of it. But their weekly phone calls have become...problematic in past relationships. A few of the people that I've dated became irritated with what they saw as an intrusion onto our time together."

Quinn opened her mouth to speak but found that she had no words.

"Oh, come on Quinn, don't give me that look. Don't tell me you weren't annoyed by their call this morning."

"I was annoyed at being woken up," Quinn corrected gently. "And at being embarrased by the whole situation. But I enjoyed chatting with your dads. And I like that fact that you enjoyed chatting with them."

"Oh." Rachel let out a breath and sagged against the counter behind her. "So, it doesn't...bother you that they called while we were together?"

"Not at all. If you could get them to call a little later maybe it'd be nice," She admitted. "Perhaps while we had brunch instead of at the crack of dawn-"

"Eight thirty in the morning is hardly-"

"Or maybe you could call them when we're up, instead of them calling you? Because now that I know they call every week all I can think about is, what if they call while we're in the middle of...you know..."

"Sex?"

"Yeah. If you don't answer, they'll know what we're doing. And if you do answer, they'll know what they interrupted us doing."

"How would they possible know?" Rachel asked, sounding amused now as a smirk tugged at her lips. She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow up.

"They just would," Quinn insisted. She didn't know how she knew, she just knew that they would. She'd managed to fix the rocky start they'd gotten off to this morning but she wasn't sure how she'd get around it if they called while the two of them were actually having sex.

Rachel stared her down for a minute, smirk fixed firmly on her lips, eyes dancing with amusement before she brought a hand up and patted Quinn's cheek lightly.

"Okay. I'll talk to them about waiting for us to call them," she said, the pat turning into a gentle caress. Quinn's eyes fluttered shut and she leaned her head into the touch. "But you know, they're going to know why I'm asking them to hold off on calling, don't you?"

Quinn's eyes flew open and she stared down at Rachel, taking in the other woman's amusement and she knew that she was right. "I just can't win here, can I?"

"Nope. You really can't." Rachel traced the pad of her finger along the line of Quinn's cheekbone before letting her hand fall away and stepping back. With a sigh, Quinn released her grip on Rachel and stepped back. She ignored the other woman's soft laughter as she returned to her stool.

"So, did you decide what you wanted to do today?" Rachel asked as she turned her attention back to preparing breakfast.

"I was thinking we could just hang out here today," Quinn said. "Just watch movies or something until you have to leave for the theatre."

Rachel nodded. "Remember, I have to be there by three today. Matinee."

"Mmmhmm. That's why I figured we should just have a chilled day. And I was also thinking that...I could come see you perform tonight." She glanced up hopefully.

Rachel turned to face her, a grin lighting up her features. "You want to watch my show tonight?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah. I said I wanted to see it" she reminded the other woman. "I thought today would be a good day for it. Maybe we could grab dinner between performances? There's a few restaurants around the theatre that are supposed to be pretty good."

Rachel was nodding at her words. "There are some amazing restaurants around the theatre. You're really going to come to tonights show?"

"If you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all. I'll have a ticket waiting for you."

"What? No. I'll pay my own way in. I'm not looking for a free show."

"No, Quinn it's fine. In fact, I insist. The theatre gives me an allottment of comp tickets a year and I barely use any. My dads come up once, maybe twice a year. Finn, sometimes Puck will come around my birthday but that's pretty much it. "

"Kurt never comes to see you perform? Santana and Brittnay?"

"Sure they do. But Kurt and Britt have their own connections, they don't need mine. Please, Quinn? I'd really like it if you'd come as my guest."

"Well, how can I say no to that? In that case, I'd be honored."

Rachel bounced up and down on the balls of her feet, excitement practically vibrating through her body. "Oh, it'll be great. If you come back to the theatre with me after dinner, I can give you the backstage tour."

Quinn had spent plenty of time backstage yet she couldn't help but get swept up in Rachel's excitement over the prospect.

"Did you want to invite your friends?" Rachel continued. "Lara and...Olivia? I'd hate the thought of you having to sit all alone, being bored during intermissions and stuff. And, I'd love to meet them. Properly."

Quinn could practically see the wheels in Rachel's head turning as she planned out an evening for the four of them, a tour, introductions all around, probably an indepth history lesson of both the show and the theatre housing it, drinks or a snack afterwards.

"I don't know if they'll be available tonight," she gently interrupted. For all she knew they'd already made plans for the day. "But I'll ask. And I'll be there, either way."

"I can't wait."

To be honest, Quinn couldn't either. However, there was still quite a bit of the day left between now and then and she was looking forward to every minute of it.


	19. Chapter 19

DameonCain Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying it. And that I've managed to provide a new twist on a familiar story.

Fabraygron You (and everyone else who reviews) are taking some time out of your day to not only read my story but to also say a few words, offer some encouragement, whatever the case may be. & that means so much to me. I don't want to ever take it for granted, or for you to think that I don't appreciate your comments, so for me, it is neccessary.

I agree. I think that a suave/smooth Quinn would have have been an excellent addition to the show, esp in the later seasons.

LaurenKnight13Thank you. I'm glad you like the dynamic. No, I don't think either of them noticed. I think it was unconcious (but incredibly telling) on both of their parts.

Jaely Yep, poor Quinn. She's still got some reservations and some insecurities that I think being with Rachel is really going to make her face/come to terms with. Yeah, they're already functioning as a couple a few steps ahead of where they think the relationship actually is.

gllover22 Thank you. :) I'm very glad that you're enjoying the story and with each chapter I strive to mainain that.

RachelBarbraBerry Thanks.

Denethion Don't feel bad. I'm just happy that you're reading and enjoying the story. Although I would never discourage any commentary you feel like making. :)

wkgreen lol. Agreed. And I can't imagine that Quinn would take kindly to running into any of Rachel's exes...

SuperGleek18 Yup. I think she knows that. She'd just not ready to acknowledge that she knows it.

**Chapter 19**

Quinn didn't say anything when Rachel surrepitiously forked the first batch of waffles, a sodden, gooey mess, into the trash can beneath the sink. Nor did she way a word when the second batch the same fate. She did however decide to speak up when she spotted faint tendrils of smoke curling up from the edges of the waffle maker on the third attempt.

"So, how's breakfast coming?" she asked during a momentary lull in Rachel's story about one of her castmates. Rachel drew in a breath, her brow furrowing at the interruption even as she turned to check. Quinn bit back a laugh at Rachel's gasp and muttered curse.

"I think the waffle maker's broken," Rachel said as she turned to face Quinn once again.

"It's broken?"

"It's broken."

"So it's all the waffle maker's fault. And has nothing to do with the fact that you just don't know how to use it?"

"It's my waffle maker of course I know how to use it."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow at her, unable to prevent the corners of her lips from turning up in a smirk. Rachel crossed her arms and stomped her foot.

"What? Did you think that you could do better?"

Quinn hummed non-committaly.

"Fine. You make breakfast. I"m going to go shower."

Rachel turned to stalk from the room but Quinn was on her feet to stop her before she made it more than a few steps.

"Hey now," she said, catching Rachel around the waist and swinging her around. "None of that."

"None of what? Me getting upset when you make fun on me?" Rachel tried to squirm out of Quinn's grip but she held firm.

"No." Quinn tightened her grasp, pulling Rachel flush against her. She wasn't sure if Rachel was genuinely upset or if she was still just playing with her but either way she was determined to make the other woman smile. "No naked activities that don't include me."

Rache's eyes widened and her jaw dropped open. "You can't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Say things like that in the middle of a fight. It's not fair."

"This is a fight. Really?" She cocked her head to the side, studying Rachel with mock-curiosity. "Hmmm. Besides," she continued with a lopsided grin. "All's fair in love and war."

Rachel scowled, or at least she tried to but Quinn could see the corners of her lips curving up into a grin and the amusement sparkling in her eyes. Instead of struggling she drifted closer, her lips hovering just centimeters away from Quinn's.

"Oh yeah, and what's this?"

Quinn's breath caught in her throat as she met Rachel's steady gaze. She knew it wasn't a serious question, that Rachel was just playing along with the comment she'd made but that didn't stop her heart from fluttering or prevent the butterflies from stirring in her stomach as, just for a moment, she got lost in thinking, what that it was? For just a single heartbeat she let herself acknowledge that it was the direction they were heading in.

"Well, it's certainly not war," she said softly as she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against Rachel's.

Rachel sighed softly against her lips and melted into her.

Quinn tightened her grip on Rachel, cradling the other woman's body against her own with one arm as the other snaked up her back, hand splaying out between her shoulder blades as she kissed her, slow and deep.

Rachel clutched tightly at her shoulders for a moment before sliding her arms to loop around Quinn's neck, pulling her impossibly closer with one as her other hand slid up into Quinn's hair, fingers tangling in sleep-mussed locks.

Sparks flashed behind Quinn's closed lids, an array of colors that danced and swirled and then began to flicker and dim as her lungs started to burn at the lack of oxygen. It was only when she felt like her chest might expand and explode that she pulled away. And even then it was with reluctance that she extracted her lips from Rachel's and paused to take in a shaky, shuddering breath.

Panting heavily, Rachel dropped her forehead against Quinn's shoulder and turned her head to nuzzle the side of her neck. Quinn shivered at the feel of Rachel's warm breath against her skin.

She hummed softly at the sensation of Rachel's fingers playing lightly with the fine hairs at the nape of her neck and the gentle scrape of nails against her scalp. More than breathless, she felt winded. Like some entity had stolen the air from her body and no matter how much she laboured she would never be able to replenish it. It was a heady, thrilling feeling and the thought of it dissipating actually made her feel a little panicky.

She knew it was just a reaction to the intensity of the moment, to the question that Rachel hadn't really been asking and the response that Quinn hadn't actually given. And as each heartbeat passed between them, Quinn could feel the moment slipping away. Gradually her heartbeat slowed, the hammering in her ears fading to a dull roar and then dissapearing altogether. With each breath she was able to draw more and more air into her lungs until eventually the hitch was gone and all that remained was a faint rawness in her throat, reminiscent of a tickle.

She could feel the tension as it eeked out of the room, leaving them simply embracing, breathing each other in the way that they had so many times before since this whole romance had started.

"You want to try your hand at breakfast, huh?" Rachel murmured against the side of her neck, her lips brushing lightly with each word. Quinn shivered at the sensation and let her head loll slightly to the side, giving Rachel more room to maneuver as she began nibbling lightly.

"Depends, are you still planning on going and taking a shower?"

"And if I was?"

"Then I can think of a few better uses for my hands than making breakfast."

Rachel huffed a laugh against her skin and then pulled back to shake her head at Quinn. "You really are insatiable."

"Hey, you can't say that to me right now because we haven't done anything but kiss yet this morning."

"Is that a complaint I hear?"

"Not a complaint. An observation. Maybe a subtle hint."

"That's subtle?"

"More subtle then, hey, want to do it?"

Rachel laughed lightly. "Has anyone ever actually said that to you?"

"Aside from Puck?"

"Aside from Puck."

"Yes."

Rachel stepped back, her arms falling away from Quinn's neck as she pulled away far enough to meet her eye. "What? No way."

Quinn chuckled at her disbelieving expression and nodded.

"When?"

"Frosh week. I went to a party with my roomate and a couple of other girls from our floor. We were hanging out, drinking and dancing and this guy comes up behind me, puts his hands on my hips, leans in and whispers into my ear "Hey. Want to do it? I can get us a room upstairs."

Rachel stared at her for a long moment, aghast and then threw back her head, laughing loudly. Quinn watched, amused at the other woman's obvious enjoyment of her tale.

"Oh, God." Rachel let out a wheezy breath and wiped moisture from the corners of her eyes. "Sorry. I was just...picturing it. What did you do with his testicles after you removed them?"

The question caught Quinn by surprise and a choked, startled laugther made it's way up her throat.

"Jeez, Rachel," she wheezed a little herself and shook her head.

Rachel shrugged unapolagetically. "Please, Quinn. I fully remember the queen bitch stare. That alone could decimate a man. But I doubt you let a comment like that go without some kind of response."

"Well...I did tell him that if he didn't remove his hands from my body, I'd remove them from his," Quinn remembered with a faint chuckle. She didn't miss the bitch she used to be but she was greatful for the ability to intimidate people that it provided her.

Rachel grinned and nodded approvingly. "Yeah, that's about what I expected."

Quinn returned the grin. "What about you, I'm sure that you've heard a million horrible pick up lines?"

"A million? I think you're exaggerating my appeal, just a little."

Quinn shook her head and used the arms still looped loosely around Rachel's waist to squeeze her gently. "Exaggerting? No. Understating, maybe."

Rachel rolled her eyes and gave Quinn a soft smile. "You're sweet," she said, leaning forward to press a soft kiss against Quinn's lips.

Quinn smiled softly into the peck but pulled away before it could deepen into anything more. "I mean it Rach. You're gorgeous. Stunning. And I don't understand how people aren't literally falling at your feet to tell you that on a daily basis."

Rachel's cheeks darkened in a blush and her smile grew bashful as she tipped her head, letting her hair fall in a curtain around her face for a brief moment before she raised her head and met Quinn's gaze. "I don't know what I did to deserve you," she said softly, a hand coming up to cup Quinn's cheek softly. She pressed another light kiss to Quinn's lips and then stepped back.

Reluctantly, Quinn let her go, arms falling to her sides as Rachel eased from within them. She could tell that the other woman was trying to brush past the moment, uncomfortable with both the question and the praise. She considered pressing the issue, hating that there was still a part of Rachel that was insecure about her appearance but decided to let it go, at least for now. If there was one thing Quinn was aware of it was that it didn't matter how many times someone told you something if you didn't believe it about yourself. She could tell Rachel she was pretty, beautiful, gorgeous, any number of glowing compliments a thousand times a day and it wouldn't mean a thing until Rachel saw it as well.

"So, breakfast?" Rachel prompted, drifting backwards to the island and perching on the stool that Quinn had abandoned.

"Coming right up," Quinn turned to the waffle maker and scraped the crispy mass into the garbage can and began wipping up a fourth batch. She felt Rachel's eyes on her, watching her as she measured and poured and adjusted dials on the appliance and she tried not to feel self-conscious under her gaze. "I'm sorry," she said into the silence between them. "For teasing you about your cooking. I..I didn't mean anything by it. I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings." She turned, leaning on the counter behind her and met Rachel's gaze.

"It's okay, Quinn. I wasn't really upset. Just frustrated. I wanted to make you a nice breakfast. After all the wonderful things you've done for me over the past few days I just wanted to do something nice for you."

"It's not a competition, Rach. I'm not keeping a tally of-"

"I know. Neither am I. But, still..."

"S'okay. I get it."

Quinn turned a few minutes later to check on the waffles and bit back a curse when she opened the lid to find burnt, crispy edges and a gooey, almost still raw center. With a sigh she eased them out of the maker and poured another batch. She made another adjustment to the dial and turned her attention back to Rachel, who had one eyebrow raised, watching her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You look like you want to say something?"

"Me? No."

Quinn studied her for a moment, waiting but Rachel pursed her lips and slid of the stool. "Would you like some orange juice with your waffles?" she asked. "Maybe some fruit? I have strawberries."

Without waiting for a reply she crossed the room to the fridge and began pulling things out, syrup, a glass pitcher or orange juice, a bowl of mixed fruits. She hummed softly to herself as she worked, pouring juice and pulling down plates and setting their places opposite each other on the island. Quinn watched her from her place at the counter, just mesmerized by the fluid way in which she moved.

After a few minutes of watching however she shook herself out of her daze and turned to check on the waffles. She pulled up the lid and let out a groan.

"What?"

Biting her lip she turned to face Rachel. "I think the waffle maker's broken."


	20. Chapter 20

Jaely I'm glad I got it right then, because I've never used a waffle maker in my life. I'm not sure I've ever even seen one, but it seemed like that's how one would be if it were broken. I agree, it's heading their quickly but it's not neccessarily a bad thing, with all the history they have, the relationship is moving at the exact right pace for them. I'm glad you enjoyed it. And I hope that you continue to enjoy the story as it unfolds.

DameonCain Glad you're still with me. I hope that you continue to enjoy my take on the Faberry tale.

SuperGleek18 Thank you. I'm glad that you're finding their interactions to be real, natural. Thanks for reading, and for you continued feedback.

RachelBarbraBerry Thank you.

Fabraygron I'm glad think so. It's so much fun writing those cute, sweet moments between them. & I'm glad I could make you laugh a little.

gllover22 Thank you, I'm glad that you're enjoying their dynamic.

LaurenKnight13 Yep, the poor waffle maker is getting more than it's fair share of ill-treatment. I'm glad you thought it was cute, and funny. I'm never sure if they'll come across as well to others as they do in my own head. But I definitely have more in mind, which I hope you'll enjoy.

I've gotten lines like that, and much, much worse. It really is amazing that guys think lines like that will work.

FaberryOTP I'm glad you enjoyed them. The phone call was so much fun to write.

SuperNina I'm glad you found the story. And that you're enjoying it so far. Thank you, both for reading and taking the time to comment. There will be more Britt and Santana in future chapters.

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the length of time that has passed between updates. I meant to have this chapter finished days ago but just kept getting stuck and could never quite seem to finish. To make up for it however, it has turned into a super long chapter.

Also, fair warning, it's pretty much all just smut. There's really no plot or character development in this one.

**Chapter 20**

"Excuse me?" Rachel crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow at Quinn, who fidgeted under the intense stare.

"The waffle maker is broken."

Rachel pursed her lips and continued to stare at Quinn. "It's broken?" Her face and tone gave away nothing. Quinn couldn't tell if she was angry with her or not.

"Yeah," she said, shifting uncomfortably.

Rachel nodded once. "Well then, you owe me a new waffle maker."

"What?" The question was out before Quinn could censor it. Rachel's comment hadn't been what she'd expected and she'd spoken before she could even process what she'd heard or what she was saying.

"Well, you insisted that the waffle maker was working fine and that I just wasn't using it properly. If it's broken now, you must have done something to it. You owe me a new waffle maker."

That sounded fair enough. If it would stop the way Rachel was looking at her right now, lips pursed, eyes flat, face completely devoid of expression, she'd go out and buy the damn thing that afternoon. "Okay."

"Wait. What?" Rachel's arms fell limply to her sides as she stared at Quinn, eyes wide and jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

Quinn shrugged. "If it'll stop you being mad at me, yeah. I'll buy you a new waffle maker. I'll get it for you today, if you'd like."

Rachel let out a sigh and raked a hand through her hair. "Seriously?" she repeated, glancing askew at Quinn for a moment before shaking her head. "Wow. I really didn't think you'd cave that easily." A faint smirk played at the corners of her lips and her eyes now glittered with amusement.

Quinn felt her own jaw drop in shock as she realized that she had just been played. She huffed out a sigh and leaned against the counter behind her, slumping slightly in relief that Rachel wasn't mad at her but still trying to process how she'd managed to work Quinn over so easily. Normally she was better able to read people than that. She was better able to read Rachel than that. She'd known that the other woman was a stellar actress but she thought that she knew the tells, the subtle indicators as to whether she was acting or being genuine.

"You don't really have to buy me a new waffle maker," Rachel said, closing the distance between them and slipping her arms around Quinn's waist. "I was just teasing you. I never use it. It's probably broken because I haven't pulled it out of the cupboard in about two years."

She tipped her head back so she could hold Quinn's gaze and gave her a soft squeeze. Quinn melted immediately into the embrace, draping her arms across Rachel's shoulders and pulling the other woman's body tighter against hers.

"But I love waffles. How am I going to make them for you for breakfast if you don't have a waffle maker?" she asked as she laced her fingers together behind Rachel's head and stared down in her eyes, getting lost in their fathomless depths.

"Hey, I'm not saying you can't buy me a waffle maker. I'm saying you don't have to," Rachel said, rising up onto her toes to press a light kiss to Quinn's cheek, her lips lingering a moment before she dropped down onto the flats of her feet and caught Quinn's eye again.

"Okay. But I want to."

Rachel grinned and shook her head. "That's great and all. But, what are we going to do about breakfast now?" she cast a look over Quinn's shoulder towards the now depleted bowl of batter and the ruined batch still sitting in the broken appliance.

Quinn's stomach had been twisting with hunger pains for at least twenty minutes now, between the phone call with Rachel's fathers and then both of their attempts at cooking it was now approaching an hour that was too late to be considered breakfast and would more fittingly be called lunch. Yet despite the fact that she was hungry the feel of Rachel's body so close to hers, not quite touching but near enough to feel the warmth radiating between them, the weight of her arms around her waist and the faint whisp of air that brushed across Quinn's skin with every exhale had Quinn's body responding, had it yearning for a different type of hunger to be sated.

She dipped her head and brushed her lips lightly along the line of Rachel's jaw, murmuring softly against the skin as she replied. "How about we forget about breakfast and go take that shower you were threatening me with before?"

She heard Rachel's shaky intake of breath, felt it in the way her chest expanded against her own, the way her body shuddered slightly as her breath hitched and then sagged slightly as the air left her in a rush.

"I hardly think that threatening is-"

Quinn cut her off with a kiss, gently capturing the other woman's lips between her own and smiling against them when Rachel's words caught in her throat and she let out a little sigh of pleasure as her arms tightened around Quinn's waist, pulling her in tighter.

Rachel deepened the kiss, pressing back up against Quinn's lips as her body surged forward, colliding with Quinn's and pushing her back against the counter. She grunted lightly as first her back, then her head hit the solid surfaces behind her but she paid no mind to the edge of the counter that dug into her spine or the cabinet knob that pressed against the back of her skull, too absorbed in the sensation of Rachel pressed bodily up against her to care about the mild discomfort of her position.

She moaned softly against Rachel's mouth and slid her hands up to tangle in Rachel's hair, deepening the kiss as Rachel's hands slid up her back and side, fingers pressing into her skin, nails digging in through the flimsy fabric of her shirt as she clutched onto her.

Rachel's tongue pulsed in and out of her mouth, teasing, coaxing her even deeper into the kiss and Quinn sucked on it eagerly, let her own tongue flicker against it, breathing heavily through her nose in an attempt to prolongue the kiss for as long as she could until eventually, reluctantly she tore her mouth away and sucked in deep, ragged breaths.

It was astounding really, how quickly, how thoroughly Rachel could work her up with so little effort. All they had done so far is kiss. Rachel hadn't even touched her anywhere...erotic yet but Quinn was already feeling that familiar tug low in her belly, that simmering of arousal which caused her skin to heat and her heart to pound. She had always been pretty responsive. It never took much to get her arousal heigthened but with Rachel it was so much more, she found herself almost constantly on edge around the other woman. She could get Quinn going with just a look, a simple touch, a kiss.

If it were any other woman Quinn would probably feel embarrased, would try and hide the fact that she was already dripping wet after just a few minutes of kissing but with Rachel she didn't feel that urge. Just the opposite, in fact. More than just wanting Rachel to know that she affected her, she needed her to know. She needed the other woman to feel how her body responded to her kiss, to her touch, to her mere presence. She needed her to know how desperately it made Quinn want her.

"Jesus, Rach," she muttered, her hips canting forward against Rachel's, grinding slightly against the other woman's leg as Rachel dipped her head and began trailing kisses along the line of her jaw that had Quinn shivering and tilting her head to give her more access, her grip in Rachel's locks tightening as she held the other woman's head in place.

Rachel's tongue flicked against her skin and her teeth nipped at the tender flesh just below her earlobe as she rocked back into her, pressing Quinn's thighs into the cuboards behind her. Quinn hissed and arched into her, her hands slipping from Rachel's hair to drift down her body, scrambling for purchase against her shoulders, her sides, her waist, before finally coming to rest against her ass. She palmed Rachel through the material of her shorts, fingers splayed out for leverage as she pulled the other woman's body into hers.

Rachel groaned deep in her throat, the vibrations against Quinn's neck reverbating throughout her body.

"God." Her head fell back, thumping against the cupboard as sparks danced across her closed lids.

Rachel's kisses left a trail of goosebumps across skin that was hot, fevered to the touch and the combined sensations made Quinn shiver as she squirmed against Rachel's body, seeking relief for the aching tension between her legs.

"Fuck, Quinn," Rachel breathed "The things you do to me," she uttered as she pressed back into Quinn's body, her sentiments echoing what Quinn had been thinking just moments ago. She couldn't help but grin at her breathy admission, pleased beyond measure that she had the same effect on Rachel that the other woman had on her.

"Oh yeah?" she ducked her head slightly and met Rachel's eye.

"Oh, yeah. I'm so wet right now..."Rachel trailed off and let out a shuddery breath, the rolling of her hips underlining her point.

The idea of Rachel, naked and wet beneath the shower head was not forgotten as much as momentarily put aside as Quinn decided that she needed to see for herself what Rachel had said.

Sliding one hand down Rachel's leg she gripped the other woman's thigh and tugged, pulling it up to curve around her hip and holding it there. In the miniscule space the action created she slid her other hand down in between them, her fingers easily finding their way beneath the hem of Rachel's shorts until they were poised at Rachel's entrance.

"Wow, Rach," she breathed as she felt her hand being coated in thick arousal. "You really are drenched." She slid her fingers through the wetness. "And this is really all for me?"

"Quinn...fuck...it's all...for you.." Rachel panted against the side of her neck, fingers digging firmly into her back as she rolled her hips forward, pressing herself against Quinn's hand. The tips of her fingers dipped just inside and Rachel moaned loudly, the sound of which sent a wave of arousal flooding through Quinn. "Fuck," Rachel ground out the word. "Quinn," Rachel whined, nipping at her earlobe and writhing against her. She grunted lightly and rolled her hips again as she pressed her body more firmly into Quinn's.

Quinn slid two fingers inside, both of them moaning as Rachel's walls stretched and fluttered around them, shifting to accomodate the intrusion.

"You feel amazing," Quinn breathed a moment before she began thrusting.

Rachel's response was a wordless whine as she canted her hips forward and slid her hands up to tangle in Quinn's hair, fingers twisting almost painfully around her locks as she buried her face in the side of Quinn's neck, her breath hot against Quinn's skin.

She kept up a rapid pace, quick, hard thrusts in and out, curling and twisting her fingers at random. Rachel shuddered against her, hips twitching and jerking as ragged breaths hitched in her throat before washing across the skin of Quinn's neck.

Rachel's breath caught as her muscles tensed. For a single moment she froze, completely still before her orgasm ripped through her, wrenching a wordless cry from her mouth as she trembled and shook.

Quinn continued thrusting, drawing Rachel's pleasure out as long as she could, until the tremors began subsiding and Rachel sagged bonelessly against her. Quinn pulled out gently and brought her hand up to her mouth, licking her fingers clean with a soft hum at the taste. Though Rachel didn't raise her head from where it still rested she let out a soft mewl at Quinn's actions and burrowed further into her body.

"God, Quinn," Rachel huffed, as Quinn finished cleaning her fingers and let her hand fall to rest against Rachel's thigh. She pressed a light kiss to the crook where neck met shoulder. "The things you do to me." She breathlessly repeated her words from earlier with a light shake of her head.

"Were nothing compared to what I have planned for you."

Quinn's body was still humming, arousal thrumming through her in time with the rapid beat of her heart. It was a dizzying, heady feeling that was just the right side of the border between pleasure and pain. If she didn't get some relief for the ache between her legs soon she felt like she might implode but that image of Rachel in the shower and the savory taste of the other woman's arousal still on her tongue had her envisioning all having Rachel in all sorts of wicked ways. Her fingers were itching to feel smooth, heated skin beneath their tips and her mouth was watering at the prospect of another taste.

"Is that so?" Rachel murmured, her lips brushing against the skin of Quinn's neck, causing a shiver to course through her spine.

"Mmmhmm."

"Well, what's this plan of yours?"

Quinn tightened her grip on Rachel's thigh, tugging until the other woman got the hint and with a slight hop brought her leg up to wrap around Quinn's waist.

Quinn slid one hands around to the back of Rachel's thighs as she wound the other around her waist to support her weight as the other woman's hands tightened in her hair, gripping the back of her neck almost painfully as she took a few stumbling steps forward before catching her balance.

"Quinn, your back-"

"Is fine."

Rachel's ankles locked behind her back and her thighs clenched against Quinn's sides. "Quinn-"

"Hush, Rachel."

Her back was fully healed. Sure, sometimes it ached when the weather got damp or cold and it got stiff if she sat for too long or slept on something without proper support and she had to keep up with a series of excersises from her physical therapist to keep the muscles strong but she could handle carrying a little weight for a short distance. It's not like Rachel weighed a ton. She'd lifted heavier girls in Cheerios practice.

Rachel huffed in discontent but fell silent, allowing herself to be carried into the bathroom and set down on vanity beside the sink. As soon as Rachel's bottom hit the marble Quinn was stepping back, forcing Rachel's legs to unwind from around her waist as she dropped to her knees in front of her and began tugging at the waistband of her shorts.

Rachel leaned back, her head and shoulders thumping lightly against the wall as she braced her hands against the counter and pushed her hips up so Quinn could pull the garment down her legs. As soon as it was clear of her feet Quinn dropped the shorts to the floor and returned her attention to the sight in front of her.

"Ow, that's cold," Rachel hissed as her bare skin settled against the countertop but Quinn ignored the complaint as she slid her hands up the back of Rachel's legs, nails scraping gently against her calves and tickling lightly at the backs of her kneecaps before coming to rest against her thighs. She gripped them lightly as she pulled them apart further and dipped her head forward.

Rachel hissed again as Quinn's warm breath drifted across her center. "Fuck, Quinn," she breathed as Quinn turned her head and nuzzled her face against the inside of Rachel's thigh, breathing in deeply the sent of arousal that coated her skin before flicking her tongue out and sampling it with a little lick. She hummed softly at the taste as she pressed her lips against Rachel's skin in a series of small, open mouth kisses, her tongue swirling out to lap at the tangy flavour.

Rachel's fingers tightened in her hair and her hips bucked slightly, causing Quinn to tighten her grip on her legs, holding her still and in place. She whined, deep in her throat as Quinn began sucking on the skin, raising hickeys along her inner thigh.

"Oh, God." Rachel's hips writhed and Quinn grinned as she inched her way further up her leg. "Fuck. Oh, my fucking..." she trailed off with a gasp as Quinn bit down gently, worrying the skin between her teeth before flicking her tongue against it.

She tugged on Quinn's hair, trying to guide her mouth to where she needed it. While Quinn was thoroughly enjoying the teasing, she wasn't about to resisit the invitation to put her mouth where she most wanted it to be and allowed her head to be guided into position. Her fingers clenched around Rachel's legs, nails biting into the skin just a little as she parted her lips and darted her tongue out, sluicing through the wetness with a satisfying squelching sound as her tastebuds were flooded with flavour.

"Mmmm, Rach," she hummed lightly as she delved back in for more. "You taste.." she didn't finish her sentence, too wrapped up in sliding her tong through Rachel's folds to continue speaking. Rachel moaned and squirmed above her, her grip tightening in Quinn's hair. She plunged in and out, a steady, even gliding of her tongue that had Rachel trembling and clenching around her, her thighs tightening around Quinn's head as her back bowed against the wall behind her. She was close, Quinn could feel it in the tense, trembling muscles beneath her fingeres and hear it in the uneven rasp of her breathing and the edge in her cries but Quinn wasn't ready to let her come just yet.

She pulled out slowly then flicked the tip of her tongue against Rachel's clit, enjoying the way she bucked as strangled scream tore from her throat so much so that she did it again a few times before beginning to circle it firmly, earning herself a low, gutteral moan that slowly escalated in pitch, ending in an almost soundless squeak when she closed her lips around the hardened bud and sucked on it gently. A series of wordless exclaimations fell from Rachel's lips as Quinn scraped the flat of her tongue against Rachel's clit and then released it from her lips with a pop.

"I can't...Quinn...please...I need..." Rachel's plea was disjointed and incomprehensible but the tension in her voice and the taut lines of her body were clear.

"Come for me," she husked, lowering her mouth to Rachel's entrance and began thrusting her tongue deep inside. Rachel shuddered and cried out, Quinn's name falling from her lips as she arched forward, rising into sitting position as her muscles tensed, then locked then loosened as her orgasm crashed through her.

Her walls fluttered and tightened around Quinn's tongue and she slowed her motions, gentling her strokes and easing the other woman through.

"Oh, my God," she huffed, falling back against the wall behind her as aftershocks ran through her. Quinn pulled out slowly and rose to her feet. She stood between Rachel's legs and watched as she tried to compose herself after the intensity of the moment, a small smile playing across her lips as she took in the light sheen of sweat on her skin and the locks of hair matted to her forehead and the flush of color that darkened her cheeks.

As if sensing that she was being stared at, Rachel pried one eye open and gazed blurrily at Quinn for a moment before her lid fluttered closed again.

"That was amazing," Quinn said, letting her hands drift up from where they rested on Rachel's thighs to settle against her hips.

"Pretty sure that's supposed to be my line."

Quinn laughed lightly as she nestled in further between her legs, leaning forward in an attempt to rest her head against Rachel's shoulder.

"Too sensitive," Rachel whined lightly and shifted away, her head lolling back and forth against the wall behind her. Quinn took a step back, both dissapointed at her cuddling being rejected and smug at the effects of what she'd just done.

She settled for standing between Rachel's knees with her hands resting on her hips as she watched the other woman take deep, even breaths.

"That was...I'm wrecked...I can't even..."

"Finish a sentence?"

"Shut up."

Quinn chuckled lightly and patted Rachel's legs reassuringly.

"I can't feel my body," Rachel rasped. "I'm serious, Quinn," pouting slightly at the other woman's laughter. "I'm like, numb all over." As if to prove it she attempted to raise her arm only to have it flail a couple of times and then fall back, motionless at her side. "See? It's like...jelly."

Quinn's laughter died in her throat as the implications of this scenerio caught up her to her.

Rachel's eyes fluttered open and met Quinn's gaze, then grew wide as understanding dawned on her as well. "Oh, no, Quinn. I'm-"

"It's okay, Rach." She plastered a fake smile on her face as she shifted in place, squeezing her thighs together in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure and winced slightly at the faintly audible squelching sound that the action created.

"Quinn, I'm sorry."

Quinn just nodded curtly, eyes screwing shut as she focused on breathing in and out slowly and evenly as her clit throbbed and wetness pooled between her legs. She had a sudden sympathy for all of her ex-boyfriends. If this was how they felt all those times she'd pulled away "to pray" when things got too heated...well she owed each of them a sincere and heartfelt apology because this was truly an awful feeling.

"I hate seeing you like this."

"Pretty sure it's worse on my end," As soon as the words left her mouth, Quinn felt guilty. She opened her eyes to meet Rachel's gaze, an apology spilling immediately from her lips.

"It's okay, Quinn. A little...flare of temper is more than understandable in this situation." Rachel's eyes were sympathetic and it just made Quinn feel worse for her outburst. "But please, Quinn. Don't suffer on my account," Rachel implored.

Quinn stared at Rachel for a moment, not quite sure what Rachel was implying. As Rachel held her gaze, staring steadily back at her with Quinn realized that she had, in fact meant exactly what Quinn had thought.

"Rach, I-" Quinn cut herself off with the shake of her head, not sure what to say but immediately dismissing the idea. "It's fine. I'll be fine in a few minutes."

"Quinn, it's clear that your in quite a bit of discomfort right now. Eventually, yes that feeling will fade. And by then I'll be able to resume our activities but I see no need for you to have to bear through that when a little mastur-"

"I can't." Quinn cut her off before she could finish her thought. "I...Rach...I..." she trailed off without completing her thought, a blush heating her cheeks and making her duck her head, avoiding Rachel's eye.

It's not like she'd never done it before but it was never something that she'd been entirely comfortable with. For one thing there was that whole good girls don't mentality that she'd grown up with. Not to mention the fact that despite being rather responsive when other people touched her she was never quite able to garner the same results by herself. It was something she rarely resorted to herself and never, ever in the presence of her lover.

"Wait. You mean you...?"

"I have I just...I don't...It's not..."

Rachel hummed softly, the tone of which Quinn couldn't quite decipher. "If you can't do it yourself then use me."

"Rach, I can't-"

"While I think it's absolutely adorable that you're bashful about this there is really no need for it. You're beautiful Quinn. And it's unbearably sexy when you come. So I want you you to come here, straddle my thigh and get yourself off."

Rachel's words sent a wave of heat skittering through her body and she had to bite back a moan at the images they provoked. She raised her gaze, meeting Rachel's and was surprised by how dark her eyes were. She bit her lip for a moment, hesitating, debating and then with a soft sigh of resignation and a little bit of want she shuffled forward towards where Rachel was sprawled across the counter.

"That's a girl," Rachel coaxed encouragingly, scooting forward just slightly as Quinn positioned herself over her leg, straddling her thigh as instructed and angling her hips a little so that her clit was centered.

Cheeks and ears flaming in a blush that she was certain was beet red Quinn took a deep breath, closed her eyes and ground down tentatively against Rachel's leg.

"Hey, none of that. Open those beautiful eyes of yours, I want to see you when you come."

Quinn shook her head, resisting the other woman's request. There was no way she was going to be able to look Rachel in the eye and not feel ashamed as she essentially humped her leg.

"Come on Quinn, please."

Quinn had never been very good at denying Rachel anything so reluctantly she let her eyes flutter open and raised her gaze to meet Rachel's.

"That's it. Now, come for me," Rachel requested. "Grind that throbbing, swollen clit of yours against my skin, spreading your wetness all over my leg and come for me."

Quinn would have thought that hearing Rachel describe the act she was about to perform would be off-putting but hearing her ask for it in that low, smokey tone of hers had Quinn's hips shifting almost of their own accord as she set out to do exactly what was asked.

"Oh, God." She couldn't hold back the moan that rose up in her throat at that first solid contact of her center along the smooth skin of Rachel's leg. "Oh, fuck." She leaned forward, bracing her arms against the wall behind Rachel's head as her hips began a slow, rocking rhythmn. Rachel's eyes held steady with hers, pupils blown and eclipsing the irises as she felt that familiar coil in her lower abdomen. Heat simmered and built as her pace grew rapid and less controled, soft pants and breathless cries falling from her lips as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

Her hips jerked frantically, twitching and shuddering against Rachel's firm thigh and she bit her bottom lip between her teeth as she felt her muscles tightening.

"Just let go, Quinn."

Quinn nodded, knowing that the moment was imminent and let out one last gasp before her jaw clenched and her breath hitched and her body shook. Her orgasm washed over her, sapping her of energy and strength and leaving her slumped against Rachel on the counter.

"Hey, you okay?" Rachel asked into the silence that had settled between them.

Quinn nodded.

"I'm going to need you to use your words, Sweetie."

A grin played at the corner of Quinn's lips at the term of endearment. She didn't know if Rachel had meant it or if it had just slipped out but either way it caused a warm and fuzzy feeling to form in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm fine," she said as she burrowed a little deeper into Rachel's warmth and softness. "Thank you."

Rachel chuckled lightly. "Did you just thank me for your orgasm?"

"We can add that to the list," Quinn said with a slight shake of her head. "But no, I was thanking you for not laughing at me and my hangups."

"Of course I wouldn't do that. I mean, don't get me wrong guaranteed there are going to be plenty of times that you're going to do something and I'm going to laugh at you over the course of this relationship. But never at something that you're insecure about."

Quinn couldn't help but grin at Rachel's statement, so sweet and so brutally honest. "Sounds fair enough," she said with a laugh. "And I promise the same."

Rachel didn't reply, just brought her arms up to wrap around Quinn's waist.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: **Happy Thanksgiving to my fellow Canadians today. I hope you are all enjoying this fine holiday.

**Lspatz** Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope that this is *more* enough for you.

RachelBarbraBerry It's fun trying to imagine what parts of their personalities would morph and change as they got older and what parts would stay the same.

helly1bradleywyatt lol. Yeah, poor Quinn. But that's what she gets for dating Rachel Berry.

LaurenKnight13 Yeah, the smut is fun to write but I like how the characters react and relate to each other within them the best.

gllover22 Thank you. Yeah, their feelings for each other are already apparent, even if neiher of them are quite ready to express them yet. I think that Rachel is going to pull Quinn out of her shell a bit, make her less hesitant to express certain things.

wkgreen Glad you enjoyed their hot times. And I hope that you don't mind some more, as this next chapter is a continuation of the scene.

Fabraygron It's a fun mix to write, passion mixed in with genuine emotion.

southernranger1 lol. :) Get ready for another one then, because there's more of that in this chapter.

DarkDesires16 Thank you. I'm glad that you're enjoying it. And I'm glad that you like the way I'm handling the characters.

**Chapter 21**

"My ass is numb."

"What?" Rachel's comment shook Quinn from her reverie, causing her to pull back and look at Rachel.

"My ass is numb. I told you, this counter is really cold."

"Okay," Quinn said slowly. "Do you think you can stand now then?" she asked, fighting a grin as she took a step back to allow Rachel room to slide to her feet, keeping a loose grip on the other woman's waist to steady her as she did so.

"Oh, don't look smug," Rachel said with a shake of her head as she swayed slightly on her feet but remained upright.

"Smug? Me? No. What you're seeing on my face right now is concern. Concern for your physical well being,"

"Concern my ass," Rachel scoffed.

"Oh, for sure. I'm definitely concerned with your ass." Quinn let one her hands slip from Rachel's hip around to her ass, splaying her fingers and squeezing lightly.

"You're worse than a horny high-school boy," Rachel said with a laugh.

"Ouch, Rachel. That stings just a little." Quinn brought the hand that wasn't resting on Rachel's ass up to her chest, clutching at her heart.

"That hurts?" Rachel asked. "I hurt you? Well, I guess I'm just going to have to make you feel better." She reached down and pulled Quinn's hand away then dipped her head and pressed a soft kiss to side of Quinn's left breast through the fabric of her t-shirt. "Did that help?" she asked, lips brushing against Quinn with each word.

"Umm, maybe you should do it again, just to be sure," Quinn managed around the breathless feeling clawing at her lungs.

She felt the feather light touch of Rachel's lips against her. "How 'bout now?"

"Mmm, still not sure."

Quinn bit her lip and her head lolled back as Rachel pressed a series of kisses along the curve of her breast, each one a little firmer than the last, each one lingering a little longer.

"Fuck, Rach." Quinn inhaled sharply and her body arched backwards before curling forward into the pressure as Rachel's mouth closed over Quinn's nipple, the tip of her tongue circling around it over the fabric of her shirt. Her free hand drifted up to tangle in Rachel's hair, nails scratching slightly against her scalp as she moaned and held her head in place. "Oh, God." She groaned deep in the back of her throat as Rachel hummed lightly, the reverbations coursing like shockwaves through Quinn's body. "Fuck."

She surged forward, pressing her body against Rachel's and pinning her back against the counter, her hips bucking wildly in search of friction as the throbbing between her legs returned with a vengence. The fact that she'd gotten off just a few minutes ago made completely irrelevent by the arousal that flashed through her like a wildfire.

Rachel chuckled softly against her and Quinn swore she saw sparks behind her closed lids.

With one final flick of her tongue she pulled away from Quinn's breast, chuckling once again as Quinn attempted to push her back down with the grip fisted in her hair and from the whine that issued from Quinn's throat in protest.

"Worse than a high school boy," Rachel repeated. "And every frat boy I've ever met. Combined."

"I hate you," Quinn muttered, breathing heavily through her nose and once again trying to quell her libido.

"No you don't."

"No, I don't."

"That's good. Because I don't go down on people who hate me. And I'd really like to go down on you."

Quinn's eyes flew open and her jaw dropped as she stared at Rachel. Part of her was stunned by the bold statement, she was still getting used to the new sexually secure woman Rachel had become. Mostly though she was lost in the image that Rachel's words had created.

"Fuck, Rachel." The words were out of her mouth before she was even aware she was speaking them, causing Rachel to laugh lightly.

"So, how 'bout that shower?"

Quinn nodded her head emphaticlly. "Rachel Berry naked and dripping wet kneeling between my legs? Yes please."

Rachel smirked and shook her head as she slipped from Quinn's grasp and made her way across the room to the shower where she slid the door open and turned the faucets. As she fiddled with the temperature, Quinn tugged her shirt over her head and tossed it aside, not concerned in the least with where it fell and was her pajama pants over her hips before it had even hit the ground. Stripped bare she closed the distance to where Rachel was leaning into the shower and gripped her hips as she sidled up behind her. She felt her jump slightly at the contact and then righten herself, leaning back slightly as she relaxed into her.

Quinn moaned softly at the feel of Rachel's body pressing back into her and dropped a kiss to the side of her neck before tugging at the hem of her shirt, impatiently pulling it up over her head and tossing it behind them, her hands going immediately to the waistband of Rachel's shorts.

"Eager much?" Rachel laughed, stepping out of her shorts as they pooled at her ankles and then kicking them away with her toe.

Quinn didn't voice a response, instead she let her hands wander across Rachel's now bare torso, skimming along the sides of her breasts and along the planes of her abs. What kind of question was that? Her fingers seemed to itch to touch Rachel, she literally could not keep her hands off her. Rachel reached down and stilled Quinn's hands, lacing their fingers together for a moment and giving them a squeeze before pulling them away from her stomach and dropping them to the sides.

"We need to actually get into the shower for this to work, Quinn," Rachel said with a laugh as Quinn let out a whine of of protest at the loss of contact.

"So, get in the shower then," she replied her hands immediately drifting back up and settling on Rachel's hips, her thumbs stroking Rachel's sides. Once again Rachel's fingers found their way between Quinn's and pulled them away from her body. Only instead of dropping them she held them out to the sides and stepped forward, into the shower and tugged a willing Quinn in after her.

She dropped Quinn's hands for a second time as she turned to face her, a mischevious smile playing on her lips as she reached out to grab Quinn by the hips and pull her forward, their bodies crashing together beneath the warm spray from the showerhead. Rachel's lips found hers with unnerring accuracy as her hands slipped and slid up and down Quinn's back, fingertips skidding across rapidly slicking skin. Before Quinn could fully settle into the kiss however, Rachel was pulling away. She craned her neck, trying to follow and recapture her lips but Rachel was gone, her head dipped down to press hot, wet kisses across Quinn's collarbone.

Quinn let out a shuddery breath and gripped Rachel's waist tightly, fingers digging in just above her hipbone and clutching convulsively as Rachel's warm breath washed across her skin followed by a swipe of her tongue as she licked water droplets from her chest.

Suddenly the fact that she'd had more sex in the last two days than she had in the last six months, the fact that she'd orgasmed intensely not ten minutes ago was made irrelevent as she felt that familiar aching tug low in her abdomen and a slow burning heat spread out through her body.

She bit her lip and groaned deep in her throat, her hands sliding up Rachel's back, fingers dragging lightly against her skin as she arched towards the gentle pressure of lips along the curve of her breast. Her hips rocked forward, gliding against nothing but air as Rachel's head dipped further to run her tongue around the edge of Quinn's areola.

"Fuck, Rach." She hissed out a breath and her head fell back, her eyes squeezing shut as Rachel's mouth closed over her breast. "Fuuck..." she drew the word out and let out a soft whine as Rachel's teeth worried her nipple and her tongue flicked across it's tip.

Her fingers found their way into Rachel's hair, tangling into the locks at the back of her head as her entire body trembled under the ministrations of her lips, teeth and tongue. She struggled to breath through the dizzying, breathless feelling that clawed at her lungs and the throbbing between her legs had reached almost unbearable heights. She rubbed her thighs together in an attempt to relieve some of the presssure but they were so slick, both from the water falling over them and her own arousal that the action was completely ineffectual.

It felt good. So very good and Quinn wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to withstand the torture.

As if reading her mind, or perhaps reading her Rachel slowly released her breast and sank to her knees in front of Quinn, who took as deep and steadying a breath as her lungs would allow and keened softly in anticipation in that moment just before Rachel's hands slid down her sides, coming to rest against the backs of her thighs and pulling her legs open slighly.

"Holy Fuck." The first graze of Rachel's tongue against her center had Quinn's hands shooting out to brace against the shower door on one side and the cold tile on the other. Her fingers curled and her nails dragged against the smooth surfaces, seeking purchase as her knees quaked and her hips rocked forward as that first parlay gave way to a broader, deeper stroke.

"God... Rach. Oh...God.." Quinn pressed her palms hard against the flat surfaces on either side of her, struggling to stay upright as pleasure coursed through her body like an electrical shock.

Rachel's tongue thrust and darted, sliding deeply into her folds and then swiping lightly against her clit in a random, rhythmnless pattern that had Quinn rolling her hips desperately towards her face in search of whatever form of contact she saw fit to give and pleading, panting for more.

Just when her eyes were rolling back in her head and her muscles felt like they were on the urge of giving out and Quinn was certain she couldn't take any more, Rachel gripped her thighs tightly, fingers clamping down almost painfully against her skin and dipped her head forward, pressing her mouth firmly against Quinn's center and thrusting her tongue deep inside and setting up a brisk, punishing rhythm of in and out. Quinn felt her muscles contract, her entire body bowing under the tension and a moment later she was coming with a low, gutteral cry of release.

Rachel's hands slid up her sides, gripping her waist to hold her upright as she swayed unsteadily on her feet as aftershocks coursed through her. Quinn's arms fell limply to her sides and her head lolled bonelessly on her neck as she panted for breath and summoned the strength required to remain standing.

There was a faint shuffle and splash and then Rachel was rising to her feet in front of her. She felt a gentle tug against her back as Rachel's arms slid upwards and slumped forward at the other woman's encouragement, allowing her to support her weight for the moment.

Rachel's body was soft and slick, her water dampened skin warm beneath Quinn's touch and all but inviting Quinn to slide her fingers and press her lips against it. She turned her head slightly and nuzzled her nose into the side of Rachel's neck as she flicked her tongue out and tasted the waterdrops against her skin. As feeling and mobility began to return to her limbs Quinn's arms drifted up and she molded her hands around Rachel's waist, where she began to stroke her thumbs up and down her sides.

Rachel let out a soft chuckle. "How are you even standing right now, let alone trying to intitiate another round?"

Quinn didn't reply, instead she sucked lightly against the side of Rachel's neck and slid her hands up to cup Rachel's breasts.

"Whoa there." Rachel's hands came up to rest over Quinn's, halting their motions and she shifted away from Quinn's lips. "Uh-uh. I have two shows today, Quinn. Two. And I need to be able walk."

Still gripping Quinn's wrists in her hands she took a step back, putting a few inches of space between them.

Quinn didn't know whether to be pleased at the implied compliment to her skills or upset that Rachel seemed to be putting an end to their lovemaking. And denying Quinn the opportunity to have her in the shower, to take her when she was all damp and flushed from the heat of the shower, her hair slicked back and sticking to her forehead and shoulders..

Quinn thought about just surging forward, pinning Rachel to the wall and having her way with her. She knew that all it would take was a few deliberate touches and Rachel would be begging for it but she knew how important Rachel's performances were to her and she didn't want to risk jepordizing one of them for an orgasm.

She let out a soft whine of protest but nodded her head in compliance. "Okay."

Rachel held her gaze searchingly for a moment and then dropped her wrists, apparently trusting her to keep her hands to herself.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," she said with a soft, playful smile which Quinn couldn't help but return.

"Yeah, you will," she shot back. "But in the meantime, let's get you showered up huh?" she reached around Rachel for the bodywash that she had borrowed the day before and the loufa that rested on the soap dish beside it. In one quick motion she had the cap flipped open and had poured a healthy dollop onto the fluffy fabric.

"Quinn-"

"Completely PG, I promise." She squeezed and kneaded the loufa, working up a a lather and then pressed it against Rachel's shoulder, rubbing it across her collarbone and down her arm.

Rachel sucked in a shaky breath and her hand drifted up to curl around Quinn's hip.

"There's nothing PG about this," she rasped but she didn't make any move to stop her so Quinn took it as tactic permission to keep going. She gently worked her way along Rachel's body, soaping up her arms and torso, pretending not to notice the way Rachel's breathing quickened. She circled around and across her breasts, making sure to keep her pressure light and avoided any unneccsary groping-though that didn't mean she didn't catch the hitch in Rachel's breath or the faint moan that she swallowed. She worked her way down Rachel's sides and across the planes of her abs before dropping to her knees and working her way down one leg and up the other. Quinn couldn't help but notice the heady scent of Rachel's arousal as she kneeled in front of her but she didn't comment on it, she merely rose to her feet and turned Rachel around lightly by her shoulders to get her back and shoulders before stepping away to let the showerhead wash the suds away.

"For fucks sake, Quinn," Rachel hissed as she spun around and grabbed the loufa from her hands.

"What? What did I do?" Quinn protested, biting back a grin as she raised her arms in a defeated gesture.

Rachel's eyes narrowed and her jaw tightened as she vigorously rubbed at the loufa, lather dripping from between her fingers to pool in the water around their ankles.

"You know exactly what you did."

Before Quinn could utter a word of protest or defense Rachel was sliding the bright purple fluff of fabric in concentric circles against her stomach and Quinn bit her lip against the moan rising in her throat. God, that felt really good. The slightly coarse fabric against her flushed, sensitive skin, the slight changes in pressure as Rachel swept lightly or pressed firmly as she worked her way up Quinn's torso, between her breasts and then along each arm. She felt her eyes flutter shut as Rachel closed the distance between them, stepping into Quinn and pressing their bodies together to reach around and do Quinn's back. Their breasts brushed and their thighs bumped as Rachel made broad strokes across her shoulder blades and down the contours of her spine.

The familiar pressure low in her belly had returned, a faint, simmering heat that slowly radiated outwards to encompass her entire body.

"Rach." The soft moan left her throat as Rachel soaped up her legs.

She was breathless, panting by the time Rachel spun them around so Quinn was directly under the shower's spray.

She was going to be on edge now for the rest of the day. And yet she couldn't find it in herself to mind. Or complain as she felt Rachel begin to work a lather into her hair because it was the most delicious feeling to be left waiting and know that tonight Rachel would be do something about it.

The water was starting to cool but Quinn barely registered the change in temperature as Rachel's fingers massaged gently against her scalp, her nails scratching lightly as she worked the shampoo through her hair. She simply closed her eyes and enjoyed the soothing feeling of Rachel's fingers sifting gently through her locks, letting out a soft sigh of contentment as Rachel tipped her head back to allow the water to wash the suds away.

She smiled softly at the way Rachel cupped a hand over her eyes to prevent any of the shampoo from falling into her eyes and continued to comb through her hair, slicking it back off her forehead long after it had all been washed away.

As much as she would loved to have spend the rest of the day in here, Rachel had two shows today and the chill of the water was starting to cool her heated skin. Reluctantly she pried her lids open and reached for the shampoo bottle.

"You're turn," she said, spinning them around slowly so that Rachel was under the stream. She poured some into her palm and then rubbed her hands together, working up a lather. When she had a nice, foamy mass in her hands she reached up and began rubbing into Rachel's hair.

Rachel's eyes drifted shut and she grasped at Quinn's waist for balance as she hummed softly at the feel of Quinn's fingers tugging gently through hair. Quinn luxuriated in the feeling of soft, silky locks between her finger.

It wasn't erotic, the way washing Rachel had been but it certainly felt intimate. She wished that she could have had longer in this moment but the water pressure was starting to fluxuate and the temperature was starting to drop.

She tipped Rachel's head back under the spray and began to work the bubbles out. When the last traces of suds were gone she reached around Rachel and turned off the faucets, halting the flow of water.

"Towels?" she asked, hand hovering above the shower door handle. She hadn't really been paying attention to towel placement when she'd been intent on stripping them both naked and she didn't want to open it and let the steam escape and the cooler bathroom air in without some idea of where she was searching.

Rachel's lids fluttered open and she stared dazedly at Quinn for a moment before shaking her head, as if to clear it. "On the wall, right beside the door."

Quinn tugged on the handle and the door slid open just far enough for her to grope around along the wall for the towel rack. As soon as her fingers closed around something soft she tugged, retracting her hand and bringing a large, fluffy towel with her. She opened it up and draped it around Rachel, rubbing vigorously at her head and shoulders until Rachel was laughing and pushing her away.

"I got it. I can dry myself. There should be another towel on the rack. Grab it and take care of yourself. I can see the goosebumps rising on your arms."

Quinn had been trying not to register the rapid cooling of her skin as the heat of the shower stall dissapated but now that Rachel pointed it out she could feel the faint shivers coursing through her body. Quickly she pried open the door once again and after a few more minutes of groping along, extending her arm out a little further this time than the last, she grasped a second towel and pulled it back inside.

She wrapped it around her shoulders, hugging it to herself like a cape for a moment, warding off the chill and then began drying herself quickly, wicking away the moisture from her arms and legs before patting at the damp strands of her hair.

"So, clothes?" Rachel suggested, reaching for the shower door. As much as Quinn would have loved to spend the rest of their time together this afternoon staring at a naked Rachel she nodded.

"Clothes would be nice. Can I borrow something. Again?" She seemed to be making a habit of wearing Rachel's things and she wondered how long it would be before the other woman ran out of things that fit her.

Rachel chuckled and nodded. "I'm sure I can scrounge up something for you. Come on." With a soft grunt she pulled the shower door all the way open and stepped out into the cool air of the bathroom. Quinn followed suite, trailing her through the room and out into the bedroom where she stopped just inside the doorway and watched as Rachel pulled open her closet and began rummaging around.

She didn't even bother to pretend that she wasn't staring, that her eyes weren't tracing the contours of Rachel's body through the material of the towel. That she didn't tilt her head to get a glimpse of her ass as she reached up to grab something from the shelf or that she didn't lick her lips and hone her gaze in on the muscles along the backs of her legs as shifted to reach something tucked towards the back of the closet.

When Rachel peeked over her shoulder to see if Quinn was looking, she didn't avert her eyes or duck her head, she held Rachel's gaze and grinned widely.

"You're such a perv," Rachel said with a shake of her head, but she was grinning and her eyes were shining with humor so her words only made Quinn laugh.

"So um.."she trailed off and bit her lip, gaze darting away from Quinn for a moment before rising up to meet hers again. "I found a couple of things that might fit you but um...I don't know if you...I mean they're...Would you be opposed to wearing my ex's clothes?" She finished off in a rush, her words running together so that it took Quinn a moment to decipher what she had said.

"You kept some of your ex's clothes?"

"Not intentionally. I put them in a bag and tossed them into the back of the closet. I meant to give them back but I guess I just forgot they were there."

Quinn bit her lip. "Are they...clean?"

Rachel nodded slowly. "Yeah. I mean, I laundered them but they've been sitting up there for awhile so they might be kind of...stale?"

"Okay. But uh, is me wearing them going to y'know remind you?"

"Of her? No. It's just jeans and a t-shirt. Nothing that's going to strike a cord. And it's not like she matters anyway."

Quinn bit her lip, hesitating. She didn't really want to do it but there weren't a lot of options. She couldn't really go parading around the city in last nights dress or any of Rachel's ill fitting clothes.

"Look, I can find something else if you want but we both know that nothing of mine is really going to fit you. These at least are your size."

Quinn let out a sigh and nodded. "No. I'll take them. It's just jeans and a t-shirt, right?"

"Exactly. Just jeans and a t-shirt. If I hadn't told you they were hers, you wouldn't even have known."

That was true. "So why did you tell me then?" she asked as she caught the bundle of fabric that was tossed her way.

"It just seemed innapropriate not to?" Rachel shrugged as she pulled a shirt over her own head.

Quinn could see her point. Besides, it was better to know upfront than to wonder about who's clothes she was wearing later when she inevitably realized that they fit her better than Rachel's did. She dressed quickly, tugging the jeans up over her legs and buttoning them easily then glanced down to see that they weren't hovering above her ankles. She pulled the shirt down over her head and shifted her shoulders to find that material didn't tug and bunch up against her breasts or mold to tightly to her stomach. As much as she didn't want to admit it, it did feel nice to know that she would be making the trip back to her hotel in clothes that actually fit.

Once she'd finished dressing she settled against the pillows of Rachel's bed and combed her finger through her hair, working out the tangles as she watched the other woman finish getting ready.

"We still have an hour or so before I have to leave," Rachel said when she'd finished brushing out her hair and applying a light later of makeup. "What would you like to do?"

Quinn shrugged one shoulder. "Come lay with me?"

Rachel arched an eyebrow at her and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll keep my hands to myself. I promise." Quinn tucked her hands under her thighs as if to prove her point.

Rachel studied her a moment, contemplating before nodding and moving across the room to the bed. "Okay," she said as she crawled up beside Quinn. "But if you don't keep those hands to yourself, I'm going to tie them to the headboard."

Quinn gulped loudly at the onslaught of images that those words provoked. Beside her, Rachel sighed.

"You would like that," she scoffed. Then her head whipped around and her widened eyes met Quinn's "Wait. Would you like that?"

Quinn averted her gaze away from Rachel's shocked expression. "Does that bother you?" she asked softly, staring intently down at the comforter beneath her.

"Hey." Rachel's hand came up to cup Quinn's cheek and she gently turned her head back around to face her. "Is that something that you would like us to try?" she asked softly.

Quinn kept her gaze on Rachel's nose. "Not if you don't want to."

"It's not...something I've ever wanted to do before."

"It's okay. We don't have to," Quinn was ready for this conversation to be over.

"Would you look at me for just a minute?"

Quinn took a deep breath and dragged her gaze up to meet Rachel's eyes.

"I find it adorable that you're such a sensual person and yet you get so embarrassed talking about it," Rachel said, a soft smile playing at the corners of her lips. "But you don't have to be embarrassed about expressing your needs with me."

"It's not something I need," Quinn was quick to interject.

Rachel sighed lightly. "Your desires then," she countered. "I want to explore your fantasies with you, Quinn. And yeah, it's likely that some of them won't be for me. Just like there are some of mine that you won't be for you. But, I trust you. And I'm not adverse to trying them out with you."

Quinn took a moment to process Rachel's words and then nodded slowly, a small smile gracing her lips. "Okay," she said softly. "Thank you, Rachel."

Rachel patted her cheek lightly. "Anytime, Quinn. Anytime." She pulled her hand away slowly and lowered herself so that her head was resting against Quinn's shoulder and she could drape her arm around Quinn's waist. "Except, maybe not right at this moment," she added softly after a moment. "Because my body is still humming from that little stunt you pulled in the shower and I have two shows to get through today. I don't think I could handle hearing about any more of your kinks right now without having to do something about it."

Quinn didn't even bristle at the word kinks, because she could hear the smile in Rachel's voice and the solidness of her body snuggled up to her side. She merely snorted and shook her head, then tightened her grip around Rachel's back and pulled her closer and just enjoyed the quiet of the moment.


End file.
